Los 72 JH: Metamorfosis
by Gallantgrove
Summary: Aurora Roblee, una chica solitaria y pesimista del Distrito Siete, es seleccionada para participar en los horribles 72 Juegos del Hambre. Aurora, sin notarlo, se adaptará a diversas circunstancias, sentimientos y personas a las que se deberá de enfrentar en una batalla por la vida. Su travesía la transformará en alguien irreconocible; ya sea que viva o que muera.
1. Ensueño

_Los Juegos del Hambre es una Saga creada por Suzanne Collins, no todos los personajes aquí escritos me pertenecen._

_Tengo un especial aprecio por ésta historia, espero les guste tanto como a mí._

_¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!_

* * *

**Los 72° Juegos del Hambre**

_Aurora Roblee_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: Ensueño

* * *

Dormir, lo único que me tranquiliza. Dentro de dos días será la cosecha y lo único en que puedo pensar es en que estoy segura de que ahora sí seré seleccionada. En verdad no me sorprendería; llevo cuatro años con suerte, creo que cinco serían demasiados…

Mi hermano mayor, Pine, dice que soy una pesimista, que no me debería preocupar; después de todo, el año pasado fue su última cosecha. No me preocupa que yo salga sorteada, me preocupa que sean seleccionados mis dos hermanos menores; Oleander, de doce y Alerce, de catorce.

— ¡Aurora! — me llama mi Padre — ¡Ya es hora de marcar los árboles! —

Marcar árboles, mi trabajo actual. No es que me fascine, en realidad es el único trabajo para el que califiqué. En el Distrito 7 son muy estrictos en cuanto a capacidades físicas de los trabajadores. Con mi cuerpo pequeño y delgado en realidad no podía aspirar a mucho, a diferencia del resto de mi familia.

Me levanto en la oscuridad del cuarto, aún es demasiado temprano para los rayos del sol. Paso al lado de las tres camas de mis hermanos, que aún duermen. Comienzo a vestirme, me pongo mis pesadas botas y acicalo mi largo cabello lacio y negro para iniciar mi rutina laboral.

Al salir de la habitación encuentro a mi madre poniendo la mesa para el desayuno. Ella siempre ha estado obsesionada con los buenos modales. Estoy segura que se debe a lo que ve y escucha en su trabajo. Su trabajo es el que la mayoría de las mujeres en nuestro distrito tienen: Empacadoras. Se encargan de empacar muebles, madera, papel y otros productos que nuestro distrito exporta al Capitolio. Pienso que la propaganda en los empaques, además de lo que alcanza a leer en los libros y revistas que son enviadas al Capitolio le han metido ideas, durante todos estos años, sobre el comportamiento ideal de las personas.

— Aurora… — Dice ella con un suspiro — Te estás empezando a convertir en una señorita, ya es hora de que te empieces a arreglar como alguien de tu edad. —

Yo simplemente me quedo en silencio, a mi madre nadie la puede contradecir.

— ¡Y baja los brazos de la mesa! ¿Acaso eres un animal salvaje? — Aunque lo dice dulcemente, no puedo evitar pensar en que quién hizo esas normas de "Etiqueta", como mi madre las llama, seguramente veía a los demás como animales, animales que debían ser amaestrados.

Ya con mi padre, en la oscuridad del borde del bosque, empezamos a trabajar. Hacemos nuestro trabajo a ésta hora porque se nos exige tener lista cierta cantidad de árboles derribados lo más pronto posible, para que los encargados de transportarlos a las fábricas los levanten a la primera hora de sol.

— Muy bien Aurora, comienza a marcar los árboles que creas que están listos — me ordena mi Padre.

Agarro mi herramienta, un cuchillo en forma de pico, y me dirijo hacia los árboles más cercanos. Mi trabajo en particular es muy sencillo; solamente hay que marcar con una cruz los que serán cortados. Hay que hacer esto únicamente con los árboles del borde del bosque y con los que aportarían suficiente madera. El Capitolio es muy estricto en cuanto a conservar árboles se refiere.

Después de ser marcados, son cortados por leñadores; generalmente hombres adultos como mi padre.

Ya casi había marcado los 20 árboles que nos exigen diarios cuando llego a uno ya tallado antes por mí, pero no para ser talado.

En el distrito 7 las parejas jóvenes tienen la costumbre de adentrarse en el bosque para marcar sus nombres en un árbol, para dejar una huella de su amor en el mundo. Me detengo súbitamente.

— Úncan — murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados, con un tono de amargura en mi voz.

Úncan fue, como muchos lo llaman, mi primer amor. Realmente me gustaba ese chico; hasta que me enteré que yo sólo era una más de sus "queridas". Debo admitir que no advertí su interés cuando empezó a andar detrás de mí; cuando mi padre fue ascendido a jefe de leñadores. Al parecer a esa sabandija le gustaban las mujeres de "posición". Aun así, no me considero alguien de buena clase. Y he de decir que después de eso perdí la fe en el amor, por cursi que suene.

Me aproximo al árbol, concentro mi ira, tristeza y rencor en mi brazo derecho y le aserto un golpe con el cuchillo tan fuerte que tiro un pedazo de corteza y se queda clavado el cuchillo en su nombre…

Realmente creo que hacer eso es algo propio de mí. No destrozar el tronco de un árbol con mi ira, siempre me he considerado débil físicamente, más bien no esperar nada de nadie ajeno a mi familia. Excepto tal vez Onika.

A Onika siempre la veo alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, cuando regreso a la plaza del pueblo para perder un poco el tiempo. La conozco desde toda mi vida gracias a que nuestras madres trabajan en el mismo lugar, tenemos la misma edad.

Ella es todo lo contrario a mí. Es sociable, carismática, amable y siempre ve lo bueno de las personas. Debo admitir que le he tenido un poco de celos desde hace ya algún tiempo; no sólo por su personalidad, también la considero bastante agraciada. Pero lo que más le envidio es su hermosa y oscura piel. Algunas veces siento que la mía no produce pigmento de lo blanquecina que es…

Generalmente la acompaño a su trabajo. Se dedica a pintar muebles y diversos objetos que son vendidos en el Capitolio. Su jefe me permite pintar algunos objetos pequeños y, gracias a algunas clases de Onika con la pintura, he llegado a ser buena; por supuesto sé que al negocio le conviene tener mano de obra gratis.

Después de un par de horas me despido de Onika y regreso a mi casa.

Siempre, cuando camino de regreso a casa, me gusta admirar el paisaje del distrito. Aunque los edificios están construidos con la madera más barata, se tiene una bonita vista, incluso este factor le da un aire nostálgico que me agrada. El día está nublado, como la mayor parte del año; estos días son mis favoritos. Algunas veces incluso se me olvida bajar la mirada para ver los hermosos árboles que rodean la villa.

— Nuestro distrito tiene Personalidad — Pienso.

Sé cómo son los otros distritos por las transmisiones obligatorias anuales, por lo menos he tenido un pequeño vistazo de ellos. Entonces recuerdo que dentro de dos días será la cosecha.

Antes de que me permitiera imaginarme el imposible suceso de terminar siendo voluntaria para salvar la vida de uno de mis hermanos, llega por detrás Oleander, en un intento fallido de asustarme.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Me dice decepcionado mientras me mira fijamente con sus ojos avellana, idénticos a los de mi madre.

En apariencia nadie diría que somos hermanos. De hecho, nadie pensaría que soy hermana de cualquiera de mis hermanos. Ellos son de cabello castaño, altos para su edad y con mentón bien definido, la viva imagen de mi padre. Por mi parte, yo me asemejo a mi madre; tamaño pequeño, cabello totalmente negro y con rasgos ligeramente afilados. En lo único que no coincidimos es en los ojos y en el color de la piel.

— No puedes sorprender a la Mejor — Le digo con burla

Realmente en lo único que puedo presumir, por lo menos a mis hermanos, es en mi capacidad de sorprenderlos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta asustarlos.

— Algún día te ganaré ¡Ya verás! — Dice Oleander mientras busca algo en su mochila de mensajero — Encontré estas bayas en el bosque cerca del arroyo — Me las pone en la mano — Son muy dulces y no son dañinas, he visto a un conejo comerlas y sin dudarlo las probé. —

No me preocupa que sea envenenado, realmente le gusta todo lo relacionado con las plantas y tiene ya mucho tiempo experimentando con las que hay alrededor, incluso tiene un pequeño sembradío; que en mí opinión, es mala hierva.

— Esas son Para ti Aurora. Para Alerce traje unas especias que compré en el almacén— Hay un pequeño silencio incómodo y lo miro fijamente.

— Las robaste— lo acuso.

— ¡No! yo… yo las compré con lo que vendí de las bayas — es obvio que las ha robado.

— Bien, es tú problema, pero si te cortan las manos por robar no vengas chillando conmigo. — Sigo mi camino sin dirigirle la mirada.

Al llegar a casa me siento a la vieja mesa de madera gris que tenemos en casa. Dejo mi mochila y veo que Alerce está cocinando algo. No voltea a verme, no me habla. Sin embargo sé lo que pasa en su cabeza. Desde que cumplió doce años ha tenido ligeros colapsos nerviosos por la cosecha, por lo que, para desviar su atención del tema, mi madre le enseñó a cocinar. Ahora él prepara la comida, y, en estos días, durante su tiempo libre no salé de aquí.

— ¿Qué preparas Alerce? — De mis hermanos es el que tiene la complexión más delgada, aunque trabajar de recolector de troncos le ha ayudado un poco a su cuerpo.

— Nada en especial… es una sopa que estoy perfeccionando — Dice algo apresurado.

— ¿No será una de esas sopas de frutos del bosque que inventas verdad? — Le digo con un toque de sorna.

Está apunto de contestarme cuando entra Oleander azotando la puerta y se dirige directamente con Alerce.

— Te traje estas especias naranjas, espero que prepares algo delicioso hoy, ¡muero de hambre! —

Alerce las observa por unos instantes y las huele. — Chile… ¿Quieren hacer algo divertido? — nos mira a Oleander y a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de una hora en que Alerce ha estado cocinando unas cuantas especias en una olla, y de que nos acostumbremos al picante olor, Alerce dice —Está listo—.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos con Pine, que está ayudando a nuestro Padre con unas herramientas.

— Oye Pine — lo llama Oleander — ¿Quieres oler el manjar que ha preparado Alerce? — ahora soy oficialmente cómplice.

Pine se acerca con una sonrisa, ingenuamente pensando que en realidad es un platillo con aroma delicioso.

— Veamos que tal quedó. — Dice Pine.

Alerce, con un súbito movimiento de mano, abre la olla y todo el vapor le llega de cara a Pine, que empieza a toser de manera descontrolada con lágrimas en los ojos, cayendo al suelo y haciendo un gesto realmente gracioso.

No aguantamos la risa y arrojamos una carcajada muy ruidosa. Pine, siendo el hermano mayor, con una complexión atlética gracias a todos los años levantando troncos y herramienta pesada; jamás es objeto de broma.

— ¡Ya verán Mocosos! — Y su gracioso gesto cambió a uno de rabia. Se lanza por Alerce primero y lo empieza a golpear. Oleander y yo corremos lo más rápido posible de él, pero ahora viene detrás de nosotros, de reojo veo cómo cae Oleander y escucho los ruidos de golpes acertando en su objetivo.

Yo me dirijo hacia el bosque. Pine nunca me ha perdonado nada sólo por ser una "señorita" y ciertamente no me perdonará haberlo humillado de tal forma.

Escucho que entra al bosque, pero éste es mi medio y, mejor para mí, está oscureciendo. Sé que no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, pero puedo esperar lo suficiente para que se le baje el enojo, seguramente me hará daño, pero después de un tiempo será menor de que lo que le hizo a Alerce y a Oleander.

Ya en total oscuridad, me dirijo a mi casa. La luz está encendida y ya no hay nadie en el jardín, si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma.

Entro y veo a todos en la cocina, todos están en silencio, excepto mi madre que platica alegremente de que Bellota Lean ya estaba comprometida.

Todos saben, incluso mi padre, que cuando hay este tipo de peleas es mejor no decir nada. Nos ahorramos un sermón sobre amor y unión en familia, castigos y tener a una madre como una fiera durante los próximos tres días. Mi padre piensa en que debemos de arreglar nuestros problemas por nuestra cuenta y que las peleas dan carácter.

Alerce comienza a contarnos de las maravillas de ciertas especias, haciendo referencia a lo sucedido, pero cambia rápidamente al azúcar; es cara cierto, pero la he probado un par de veces. La primera vez mi padre trajo a casa, aprendimos que, si se derrite, se pueden hacer formas con ella; la segunda Oleander la trajo…

Ya en el cuarto, cuando mi madre ha salido de la habitación, Pine se asegura de darme dos golpes con su fuerte puño en mi brazo izquierdo.

— Para que sepas que no te perdonaré por ser una… —

— Señorita, lo sé — lo interrumpo y recibo otro golpe.

El día siguiente, un día antes de la cosecha, fue similar al anterior: Trabajo, acompañar a Onika, hablamos de nuestros planes a futuro, estuve caminando por la villa y regresé a casa.

Alerce estaba más concentrado en la cocina que nunca, Oleander acicalaba una pequeña planta que había decidido poner en una maseta, mi padre tallaba un pequeño cuchillo de madera y Pine estaba sentado en su silla recargado hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Mi madre arreglaba la ropa para la cosecha.

— Creo que Pine puede heredarle la ropa a Alerce y Alerce a Oleander… No, Alerce es más delgaducho que Oleander… tal vez cuando cumpla quince…— decía mi Madre a sí misma, pareciera que no estábamos ahí con ella.

— ¿Saben? — Dije en un tono de voz inusualmente fuerte para tratarse de mí —Deberíamos salir y jugar escondidas—.

Ese siempre había sido mi juego favorito, probablemente porque pienso que así podemos estar solos, sin que nadie nos pregunte cómo nos sentimos, un tiempo para nosotros y el mundo. Mis padres generalmente sacan dos sillas para observar el atardecer mientras jugamos. A todos les parece buena idea, incluso Pine parece animado.

Alerce es el que empieza a buscar. Y después de varias rondas, termino siendo la que gana los juegos.

— Ya no deberías valer en el juego, siempre ganas…— dice Oleander con desdén. — ¡Pues empieza a ganar! — Le contesto con un tono algo alentador.

Después de jugar nos reunimos en un círculo, y platicamos durante algunas horas. Pareciera que estas pláticas ya son costumbres en nuestra familia cada día anterior a la cosecha.

Antes de dormir, Pine nos dice que seguramente será como otro día más de cosecha, que no afectará a nuestra familia.

Yo sigo estando segura de que mañana seré seleccionada.


	2. ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!

CAPÍTULO 2: ¡Felices Juegos Del Hambre!

* * *

Hemos llegado al lugar en donde se hace el sorteo. Veo las caras desconocidas de siempre, más unas nuevas de los posibles tributos de doce años.

No he intentado lucir excepcional, nunca lo hago, me vestí de una forma casi formal; con una blusa blanca de botones y un pantalón negro deslavado. Algo que a nadie le favorecería. Mi peinado tampoco es algo especial; suelto, acomodado para dejar únicamente uno de mis dos ojos azules a la vista de la muchedumbre.

Después de Pasar por todos las formalidades para el sorteo, me reúno con Onika, que, al igual que a todos, muestra una cara de preocupación.

— Soy la única hija de mis padres… Creo que eso es lo que más me preocupa. — dice Onika con mucho pesar.

En sus planes están el tener hijos, criarlos y verlos crecer; es muy positiva cuando se trata de sus seres queridos.

— Descuida, si llegas a ser elegida como tributo, seré voluntaria para tomar tu lugar. —

Realmente lo haría y creo que ella merece más la oportunidad de vivir que yo. Mi único plan a futuro es seguir trabajando marcando árboles, ver los éxitos de mi familia y entonces, ya con una edad avanzada, fallecer. Además, creo que me estoy haciendo a la idea de que tengo que participar. Pero entonces varios pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza: Si muero en estos juegos ¿Cómo reaccionarían mis padres? ¿Si pierdo, todos estarán decepcionados?

Llega el nuevo encargado del sorteo; se presenta cómo Joan Wolph y da una aburrida plática con un tono de voz demasiado alegre para mi gusto. Es delgado, casi tanto como los más desnutridos en nuestro distrito; tiene un cabello alto, de color rojo intenso, que contrasta con un atuendo totalmente blanco. Su nariz puntiaguda asemejaba a las de las cabezas de cerdos que venden en el mercado para ocasiones especiales. Su piel, posiblemente alterada, es incluso más blanca que la mía, adornada por un rubor rosado; no es fácil decidir si es del mismo color del traje.

— Sé que estarán tan emocionados como yo por saber quiénes serán el y la joven que representará al su... hermoso distrito en la ¡septuagésima segunda edición de los Juegos del Hambre! — Al decir esto se quedó con los brazos arriba con una enorme sonrisa. Al parecer esperaba una reacción de felicidad, novato.

Se aclara la garganta y algo desilusionado voltea a la urna, que contiene el nombre de los destinados a ser arrojados en una arena de muerte.

Primero elegiremos a la afortunada jovencita. Siento una sensación fría en el cuerpo, como todos los años. Su pálida mano con uñas pintadas de rojo intenso baja lentamente al contenedor. Se ve que Alza su brazo, rápidamente en forma de victoria sin dejar a un lado el suspenso. Baja el papel que elige el destino de una vida y lo comienza a leer. Entonces, con una expresión de felicidad incrédula grita el nombre:

— ¡Aurora Roblee! —

Todos murmuran. Todos menos yo. Siento una gran depresión en mi interior, volteo a ver, con nervio, a caras aleatorias de mi alrededor. Al parecer nadie, más que Onika, sabe quién soy…

— ¡Aurora Roblee! ¡Pase al frente por favor! —

Lentamente empiezo a avanzar, encorvada mientras las miradas se enfocan en mí. En lo único en lo que pienso es… "esto ya lo sabía".

Todo pasa muy rápido, de repente me doy cuenta de que estoy en el estrado. Se escucha un grito que lleva dolor en él

— ¡Aurora No! —

Me doy cuenta al instante que es Oleander, siendo detenido por Alerce; él sabe bien que los agentes de la paz utilizan cualquier medio para detener alborotadores.

Intento no mirar a nadie más, nadie más que no sea Alerce, Oleander u Onika. Intento imaginarme que únicamente están ellos ahí abajo.

— Muy bien pues… continuemos — dice Joan Wolph con un despreciable tono cómico.

—El Afortunado Joven que peleará para el bien del distrito 7 es… —

Al parecer ha agarrado dos papeles con nombres. Si hay algo que hace más horrible el sorteo, seguramente es haber sido la elección de dos opciones.

— ¡Gordon Beaver! —

Al escuchar el nombre los presentes empiezan a hablar y a hacer expresiones de sorpresa. Beaver… me suena conocido ese nombre.

Al acercarse el obeso chico al estrado se ve despreocupado, incluso diría contento. Al subir avanza más de lo que debe avanzar, incluso de vueltas alrededor de Joan con un bailecito que da algo de gracia.

— Bien, Bien Gordon, Ahora toma tu lugar — Joan se ve algo exasperado por la actitud de Gordon.

— ¿Yo? ¿Que no puedo celebrar que haya ganado el sorteo? — Con una cara de ingenuidad ligeramente falsa y una mano dirigida hacia su propia cara, por fin avanza a su sitio.

— ¡Muy Bien Distrito 7, les presento a sus tributos para la septuagésima segunda edición de los Juegos del hambre! —

— ¡Que la Suerte esté Siempre en su Favor! ¡Felices Juegos! —

Mientras todo pasaba a nuestro alrededor yo observaba a Gordon. Intentaba recordad su piel morena y su complexión obesa. Ese debería de ser el indicador principal para reconocerlo. En éste distrito la obesidad es realmente extraña, incluso aunque no era extremadamente obeso, se podría decir que era Gordo…

Gordo… Gordon… ¡Un momento! ¡Eso es! Nunca he hablado con él, sin embargo él siempre ha sido muy popular en el distrito; por lo menos lo suficientemente popular para que yo lo conozca, con razón hubo tanto ruido al ser seleccionado.

Gordon saludaba a todos como si fuera algún famoso del Capitolio, incluso con una sonrisa. Yo simplemente intentaba ocultarme mirando hacia atrás y no ver al público.

En el edificio de Justicia recibo la visita de mi familia. Sus reacciones son muy predecibles. Oleander tiene los ojos húmedos, pero detiene sus lágrimas, siempre ha intentado verse como un tipo rudo. Alerce definitivamente no puede contenerse, pero no hace un escándalo, al contrario de mi madre. Mi padre me mira como si estuviera viendo a un animal pequeño morir, creo que me tiene lástima. Pine empieza a hablar de técnicas de supervivencia pero súbitamente se le ocurre la idea ridícula de remplazarme, no los culpo, yo estaría en la misma situación; no podría ser voluntaria de ellos, así como ellos no pueden ser de mí.

El poco tiempo que tuvimos lo utilizamos para abrazarnos en silencio, y finalmente, despedirnos. Mi madre simplemente no podía soltarme y mi padre la intentaba consolar de toda forma posible, sin éxito alguno.

— Mamá, iré al Capitolio, incluso veré si todo lo que dicen las revistas es verdad; cuando regrese como vencedora te diré si es cierto o no — Al parecer mi intento de consolarla la hace llorar aun más.

— Fíjate bien en todo lo que comes, cuando regreses debes de describirme lo que viste para que te prepare todos esos platillos y más — Dice Alerce con las lágrimas cayendo de su cara.

— Y no comas ninguna baya, eres demasiado torpe para recordar las venenosas— me aconseja Oleander y me da un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

—Haz todo lo necesario para ganar, nuestra familia es de vencedores ¿Entendido?—

Agito la cabeza en modo de afirmación a Pine y mi padre me da un último abrazo antes de que los agentes de paz los saquen a la fuerza de la habitación.

Después de mi familia entra chillando inmediatamente Onika.

— ¡Aurora lo siento! ¡No pude hacerme voluntaria! ¡Soy débil!—

— Onika, nunca digas eso, jamás te hubiera dejado ser un tributo, tú tienes planes, una verdadera vida— le respondo — Además, ya sabes que yo ya me había echo a la idea de salir seleccionada. —

Onika sorbe por la nariz y de improviso saca un pequeño broche amarillo de su bolsillo.

— En el instante en el que pude salir de ahí fui a tu casa, le conté a tus padres lo sucedido y tomé el broche que hice para ti hace 7 años— Sorbe nuevamente por la nariz — Éste era el plan en el que habíamos quedado en caso de ser elegidas ¿Recuerdas? —

Cuando teníamos 8 años armamos unos pequeños broches en forma de mariposa. Cuerpo de madera y alas de un bonito color; la de ella con alas amarillas y la mía con alas azul claro. Los hicimos cada quién para la otra y acordamos de que, en caso de ser seleccionadas como tributos, los utilizaríamos como recuerdo de nuestro distrito.

El agente de paz dice que es suficiente tiempo y Onika me abraza fuertemente.

— Siempre has sido mi mejor Amiga — me dice con gran tristeza.

— Tú también has sido la mía Onika —

Nos despedimos con una sonrisa sincera y sale del cuarto.

Al llegar a la estación yo simplemente intento ser indiferente ante las cámaras. No quiero que me vean, no quiero ser notada. Gordon Beaver, parece amarlas. Se regodea, guiña el ojo de su no muy agraciada cara, y ríe sin preocupación. Pareciera que se ha ganado la presidencia al Capitolio.


	3. Mis Hablilidades Ocultas

CAPÍTULO 3: Mis Habilidades Ocultas

* * *

Gordon y yo entramos al tren que comienza a despegar. Es más lujoso de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. Todo brilla y reluce ante cualquier alteración de la luz. Todas las habitaciones tienen platos con fruta, dulces y bebidas de todos colores.

— Oye ¿Eres Aurora cierto? ¿Te puedo llamar Au? — me pregunta Gordon sorprendentemente con su extraña voz.

— Sí soy Aurora y…— Lo pienso por unos segundos — Sí, llámame Au, si te agrada—

Aunque realmente detesto ese apodo creo que no es bueno empezar con el pie izquierdo.

— ¿Tú eres Gordon cierto? — pregunto, me siento algo comprometida a hacerlo.

— Gordon Beaver al servicio de Todos. Puedes llamarme Gordon, Gordo, Gor, Guapo…— Realmente me desconcierta su respuesta

— Bien, Gordon me parece bien —

Parece que se plantea a contestar cuando entran 2 personas al vagón. Una es Joan, el encargado y la otra es una Joven que me parece conocida.

— Conque estas son las nuevas víctimas del Gran Capitolio — dice la mujer con sarcasmo. Lleva el cabello castaño corto. Su complexión es bastante musculosa para alguien de su edad, entonces la recuerdo; es…

— ¡Johanna Mason! — grita Gordon desquiciadamente. — ¡La ganadora de los Juegos pasados! —

— Vaya, al parecer alguien aquí tiene memoria — le responde Johanna a Gordon sin voltear a verlo — Ya que me conocen tan bien, preséntense. —

— Yo soy Gordon Beaver y tengo 17 años —

—Mi nombre es Aurora Roblee y tengo 15... —

Johanna nos mira fijamente de arriba abajo.

—Mientras no recuerde sus nombres serán Flacucha y Gordo — dice mientras espera una respuesta.

—Pues ya sólo le falta la letra ene para decir mi nombre — dice Gordon en lo que a mi me parece el momento menos apropiado con la persona menos apropiada.

— Me gusta más Gordo; ahora necesitamos hablar de los próximos días — comienza Johanna — Sus habilidades, sus estrategias, sus ventajas y desventajas sus antiguos modos de vida. —

Empiezo a sentirme algo presionada, aun no digiero todo lo que ha sucedido, hace 1 día estaba escondiéndome en el bosque jugando con mis hermanos y ahora mismo estoy camino a un baño de sangre.

— Tienen 8 horas para poner en orden sus ideas, y quiero que absolutamente todas estén en orden, especialmente la parte de asesinar o ser asesinados. —Johanna sale súbitamente del vagón dejándonos solos con Joan.

— Yo les mostraré sus habitaciones. —

Seguimos a Joan por un corredor, por las ventanas podemos ver que son aproximadamente las once de la mañana.

— Aquí están sus cuartos, cualquier cosa pueden salir por ella — dice Joan alejándose por el corredor mientras murmura algo sobre "Mejores Tributos".

— ¿Se ve que el tal Joan no sabe nada de buenos tributos cierto? —dice Gordon

Le respondo con una leve sonrisa y entro a mi cuarto. En el momento en que me siento en la cama rompo a llorar, al parecer no había aceptado mi destino… tal vez sólo lo veía como una mala pesadilla.

Pienso en mi familia, en los tributos anteriores, en Onika, en qué hubieran echo ellos en la arena, en Gordon, en si es confiable, en cómo podré ganar y finalmente en lo que dijo Johanna: en asesinar o ser asesinados. No me imagino matando a alguien, menos a alguien de mayor tamaño, que seguramente los habrá, siempre los hay; los tributos de los distritos más ricos siempre lo son, entrenan toda su vida… para este momento. Realmente no tengo habilidades especiales… ¿Cómo podré asesinar a alguien?

Suena una alarma cerca del Buró. Es un Reloj, marca las 7 de la noche y yo no siento que algo en mi interior esté en orden. Minutos después llaman a la puerta. Es Gordon, quiere que vayamos juntos a encontrarnos con Johanna. Al salir tras él, por el corredor, no puedo evitar notar unas cuantas canas que salen de su cabello negro y ondulado; mi madre siempre intentaba relajarse para evitar esos dichosos cabellos blancos. Me pregunto si en su casa, en el distrito siete tenía problemas… probablemente su carisma y confianza son una forma de tapar dichos problemas… aunque tal vez es por una mala alimentación…

— ¡Johanna! ¡Johannita! ¿Dónde estás? — grita sin escrúpulos Gordon por el elegante vagón.

— Miren nada más quiénes están listos para ir al matadero: El cerdo y el pollo— dice Johanna de una manera que me parece agresiva.

— Yo siempre estoy listo Johannita — le contesta Gordon.

Aunque me impresiona que nuestra mentora aun no haya tomado represalias con Gordon siento que debo de empezar a abrirme, por lo menos con ella. Siendo mi mentora ella será una parte decisiva en el juego.

— Bien empecemos con Flacucha, ven para acá. —

La sigo y nos metemos a un cuarto con muebles azules y paredes blancas.

— Cuéntame ¿Qué habilidades descubriste de ti misma en esas ocho horas? — me mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta convincente.

— No tengo ninguna habilidad… — le contesto con mucha vergüenza.

— ¿Bromeas, cierto niña? — después de unos segundos de un silencio incómodo me contesta con un tono rudo de voz — ¡Hasta el gordo tiene su gracia! Debes de tener algo… ¿En qué trabajabas? —

— Marcaba árboles… —

— ¿Con qué? — parece algo desesperada.

— Con un cuchillo en forma de Pico… —

Tardé unos segundo en comprenderlo.

Johanna, algo exasperada me dice — Flacucha, en los juegos del Hambre todo lo que hagas, absolutamente todo cuenta para ganar — al no tener respuesta de mí, continuó — A la arena van otras 23 personas dispuestas a hacer todo por salir victoriosas, luchan vida con vida; El Pescador del 4 contra el Agricultor del 11 ¿No lo vez? ¡Todo lo que hacías en tu vida debe de ser un arma¡ —

Al Momento de escuchar eso pasaron por mi mente todo lo que hacía y había hecho durante mi vida: Utilizar el cuchillo, hacer que nadie me notara, ser sigilosa, esconderme mejor que nadie, pintar; incluso pensé en las veces en las que le daba mi comida a mis hermanos y duraba casi tres días sin comer algo decente. Al contarle todo a Johanna quedó satisfecha.

— Bien, es obvio lo que vas a hacer en la arena —

Por supuesto que era obvio, y si la suerte estaba de mi lado, empezaba a tener un poco de esperanza en volver a casa.

— Bien, Ahora, ¿Cómo te comportarás ante todos? —

— ¿Todos? — pregunto.

— Sí, ¡Todos! Público, rivales, patrocinadores; ¡Todos! — me contesta enojada.

Dudo un poco antes de contestar. Su respuesta sobre mis habilidades le ha dado un giro a mi apreciación al juego.

— Quiero pasar inadvertida—

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Johanna se riera de la misma forma en que nos reímos Alerce, Oleander y Yo de Pine, cuando le hicimos la broma hace dos días.

— ¿Estás segura Flacucha? Recuerda a los patrocinadores —

Aunque lo vuelvo a pensar al final me convenzo a mí misma a hacerlo

— Estoy segura.


	4. Dispuesta a Asesinar

CAPÍTULO 4: Dispuesta a Asesinar

* * *

Al salir del vagón Johanna inmediatamente llama a Gordon para ver sus habilidades, puntos fuertes y débiles. Me siento en un sillón cercano y empiezo a pensar en que mi mejor defensa será ser invisible ante todos. Pero ¿Si llega la oportunidad u ocasión para matar a un oponente? ¿Podría hacerlo? Recuerdo que en los Juegos pasados, al final de todo, Johanna asesinó a todo oponente sin particular muestra de duda… Y justo antes de eso parecía una niña llorona. Tal vez podría utilizar esa técnica, pero no me creo capaz de matar; nunca maté animales en mi vida… ¿Podré matar a otro humano?

Después de media hora aproximadamente, Johanna y Gordon salen del cuarto. Gordon se ve muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Johanna le da un rígido golpe a Gordon y lo manda a sentar a un lado de mí.

— Es hora de la charla que mi inútil mentor nunca me dio — dice Johanna con un tono Rígido — Especialmente a ti, Flacucha —.

Al escuchar esto, la miro a los ojos y sé de qué se trata; de lo que estaba pensando hace unos cuantos minutos.

— Matar, Asesinar, Descuartizar… No suena tan fácil como en verdad es — da una pequeña pausa — Lo único que deben de hacer es recordar que ellos están ahí para acabar con sus vidas, que cualquiera de ellos viva significa que ustedes sufrirán, que ustedes morirán —.

Respiro profundo y pienso en Gordon, probablemente él está pensando en mí en este momento.

— Sepan que pase lo que pase en esa arena sólo saldrá uno vivo, pierdan la oportunidad de Asesinar… y morirán—

— No creo poder matar a alguien… — digo indecisa.

— Entonces déjate asesinar desde el inicio, al final igual alguien matará a quién tú no quieras, posiblemente de peores formas de lo que tu lo harías—

Johanna no miente; en algunos juegos ha sucedido que dejan a algunos tributos moribundos o con heridas graves, incluso los han dejado implorando por la muerte.

Durante el silencio incómodo, Joan, entra por la puerta rápidamente avisando que están pasando la cosecha de toda la nación.

Prendemos la televisión y después de unos comerciales de perfumes, maquillaje y enormes tiendas comienza la primera transmisión de los Juegos del hambre.

Inician en el Distrito Uno, como siempre. Eligen a una chica Rubia, con un cabello ondulado abundante y con una cara alargada. El chico es rubio también, increíblemente grande y musculoso, por ese tamaño le calcularía el máximo de edad que se permiten, los dieciocho. Ambos se ven muy contentos por ser seleccionados.

Del distrito dos escogen a un chico delgado de piel y cabello negros, parece serio pero no permite que un voluntario tome su lugar, el tributo femenino es verdaderamente tosca; es de corta estatura, complexión ancha, cabello corto y castaño oscuro, con uniceja y expresión enojada. No creo que los estilistas la puedan mejorar mucho.

En el Distrito tres, los tributos, en mi opinión, son atractivos. El tributo masculino es alto, con cabello de mediana longitud, castaño; puedo ver por su cara que es realmente narcisista. La chica parece más centrada, tiene un color de cabello castaño y largo.

Otro Distrito de profesionales, el cuatro, tiene unos tributos muy diferentes entre sí. El chico tiene piel morena, con una nariz agachada y aunque es delgado, se puede ver que ha entrenado. La chica es de ojos rasgados, cabello negro y piel clara, muy bonita, seguramente letal.

Después de estos Distritos se nota una diferencia en la nutrición y reacciones de los tributos al ser seleccionados; claro, los distritos más pobres no se pueden dar el lujo de entrenar.

Distrito cinco; chica delgada, muy alta, cabello pelirrojo, tiene que agacharse para abrazar a su encargada. El tributo masculino me causa lástima al ver que es un niño. Seguramente ha cumplido los doce recientemente, suda como si pasara directamente a su muerte, y seguro lo está haciendo.

En el Distrito seis parece que hubo drama, al parecer son hermanos; al ser seleccionada la chica un chico muy parecido a ella pide ser voluntario… nadie objeta.

Llega la hora de ver nuestra selección. No me agrada verme en la televisión, después de los segundos de espera por ver quién era Aurora Roblee, paso, muy encorvada, al estrado… silenciosa. Cuando dicen el nombre de Gordon, desde mi nueva perspectiva, puedo ver que muchos se entristecen, otros se burlan aunque compasivamente; incluso algunos piden que vuelvan a hacer el sorteo. Sin duda Gordon era muy popular en el Distrito siete.

En el siguiente Distrito, el ocho; el tributo masculino es de complexión media, no muy alto, piel quemada por el sol y rapado. La chica, al escuchar su nombre rompe en llanto y los agentes de la Paz la tienen que llevar al estrado, ¿Estará aplicando la misma técnica que Johanna?

El Distrito nueve el tributo masculino se ve alrededor de los 14 años, no muy agraciado, da la impresión de ser algo torpe. La chica increíblemente tiene una figura curvilínea, seguramente es del tipo de mujer que le gustaría a Úncan, de "clase". Tiene cabellos y ojos negros, se ve bastante capaz de acabar con unos cuantos. Gordon, al verla, hace una expresión que encuentro desagradable.

En el Distrito diez, la chica pasa con una actitud muy solemne ante la multitud, la cabeza en alto; Es castaña, lacia y de piel apiñonada. Con un acercamiento puedo ver que tiene algunas pecas. Cuando dicen el nombre del tributo masculino, uno que es delgado, rápidamente otro se ofrece como voluntario. Seguro es su hermano mayor. Me llaman la atención el color de sus ojos, color aceituna. Es de cabello castaño oscuro, corto, se ve que hace trabajo pesado en su distrito. Al pasar al lado de su hermano, para ir al estrado, le da la mano al chico que remplazará. Se dicen algo, claramente el joven delgado no lo quiere dejar ir de voluntario.

Distrito once, al tributo masculino le calculo unos 16 años; su piel es ligeramente morena, muy chino de cabello y facciones toscas. La chica ya se ve grande, tiene un rostro cansado, labios gruesos y es de piel muy oscura.

En el último de los distritos, el doce, famoso por la falta de nutrición, irónicamente escogen a un chico castaño, distinguible por su tipo de cuerpo ancho, ya es mayor. Y el último tributo es una niña de un cabello trenzado y de un bonito color castaño claro, se encuentra impactada por escuchar su nombre.

Rápido y directo, la transmisión termina. Pensamientos de mí apuñalando a todos los participantes cruzan mi cabeza… intento distraerme con los comentarios de burla que hace Gordon; pero no lo consigo hasta que Johana dice secamente

— Si matan al niño del cinco o a la niña del doce no tendrán problema en matar a ninguno más —

Me quedo helada. Aun no estoy en la arena y ¿debo de enfocarme en asesinar a cualquiera de los más Jóvenes?

— Asegúrense de cuidarse de los Distritos con profesionales, incluso el que parece más débil, el del Distrito dos parece ser un tronco difícil de Roer — dice Johanna.

— ¿Por cuál nos aconsejas ir primero? — pregunta Gordon con su tono y cara de ingenuidad.

— Tú ve por el que te presente mayor obstáculo; Flacucha, tú debes de ir por uno de los dos bichos que ya he dicho: El niño del cinco o la niña del doce —.


	5. Un poco de Gordon Beaver

CAPÍTULO 5: Un poco de Gordon Beaver

* * *

— ¿Y por qué exactamente debo de ir por ellos? — Pregunto disgustada — ¡Sólo son niños! ¡Seguro alguien más ya los está planeando asesinar! — digo sin medir mi tono de voz.

— Es por eso que tú debes hacerlo, tu obstáculo es que piensas que no puedes matar a nadie, menos a un niño —

Intento responder pero Johanna no me permite hablar.

— Descerebrada, después de acabar con uno de ellos podrás acabar con cualquiera, tu impedimento es tu mente y tus… — Johanna cambia a un tono sarcástico — ¡buenos valores! —.

Intento no llorar de frustración, nunca he sido de las que lloran, pero éste día está terminando conmigo.

Después de que Johanna y Joan se retiran, dejándonos solos a Gordon y a mí empezamos a socializar un poco. No estoy segura de que sea buena idea.

— ¿Cómo viste a los otros tributos? Están todos feos ¿Verdad? — dice Gordon con su misma expresión ingenua

— Pues la del distrito 9 no te pareció tan repulsiva — digo con un tono de burla y enojo.

— Esa está fea porque seguro nos mata si puede — también utiliza un tono de Broma pero mezclado con seriedad — Nunca confíes en una mujer que tenga la sonrisa más grande que su cintura —.

Me causa una leve risa

— ¿Qué hay de ti Aurora? ¿Cómo planeas sobrevivir a esta tragicomedia? —

Estoy a punto de responder cuando pienso en que él es también parte de esta "tragicomedia".

— Por seguridad prefiero no decirte… lo siento — respondo

— ¿Qué no confías en tu gran amigo Gordon? —

Aunque la verdad es que no, digo — ¿Qué tal si hablamos de lo que hacíamos en el distrito? — Intento cambiar la conversación antes de hacer un enemigo.

— Pues mi familia se dedicaba a hacer muebles finos para el Capitolio, e ahí la razón de esta atractiva pancita — la agita con ambas manos

— Yo marcaba los árboles en la parte Norte del pueblo… — respondo con algo de vergüenza.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tu eras la novia de Úncan! — al ver mi expresión intentó corregir su comentario — Perdón… creía que todo el pueblo sabía que le encantan las mujeres, tú no te preocupes por ese maldito, cuando regresemos al Siete lo agarraremos a golpes —

No sé qué me incomodó más, lo de Úncan o lo que piense que ambos tenemos la oportunidad de regresar.

Después de mucho tiempo comiendo y platicando sobre nuestras familias, lo que hacíamos para matar el tiempo libre y nuestros planes a futuro (su plan era convertirse en un músico famoso del Capitolio); Gordon despreocupadamente dice

— Mi plan es Agradarle a todos, y digo a Todos —

La mano con la bolita de queso que iba camino a mi boca se detiene súbitamente al escuchar su declaración. Adopto una postura rígida en mi asiento y me quedo observando al suelo con la elaborada alfombra, pensando si revelarle mi plan.

— Está bien, te lo diré —

Gordon hace un sonido gracioso de emoción y se acerca rápidamente hacia mí como un niño queriendo un dulce.

Suspiro hondo y digo — Planeo pasar inadvertida, ser lo más cercano a invisible si es posible —.

Gordon me mira con una cara de sorpresa, le da un aire te torpeza.

— Eso… es… ¡Genial! — exclama realmente emocionado.

— Entonces podemos decirle a Johanna que desde el inicio se enfoque en darme los patrocinadores a mí — parece decírselo a sí mismo — Claro… si estás de acuerdo Aurora —.

— En realidad creo que al principio no tendré ni un solo patrocinador, si sobrevivo los primeros días posiblemente consiga uno o dos regalos… —.

Escuchamos que el tren se detiene. Johanna se asoma por la puerta

— ¡Marcadora de árboles! ¡Albañil! ¡Hemos llegado! —

Me desconcierta un poco lo que acabo de escuchar. — ¿Albañil? — le pregunto a Gordon. Gordon me hace la seña que se utiliza para pedir silencio y se aleja con su sonrisa ingenua hacia la puerta. Comienzo a creer que el ya inició el juego, y lo ha iniciado conmigo, me deja sin habla.

Al salir de nuestro lujoso transporte tenemos la primera vista del Capitolio. Enormes edificios tocan el cielo, son más grandes de lo que se puede ver en la televisión. La gente rápidamente echa porras al vernos. Cientos de colores en trajes cada vez más extraños. Cualquiera diría que el espectáculo son ellos. Hay todo tipo de adornos en las calles. Fuentes, árboles, rejas muy elegantes, tal vez muy pegajoso para mi gusto. Veo que Gordon hace reverencias y señales de triunfo, especialmente hacia las cámaras. Incluso creo que me ha estado tapando de ellas.


	6. Un vistazo a los Contrincantes

CAPÍTULO 6: Un vistazo a los Contrincantes

* * *

Más rápido de lo que cae un árbol Joan nos presenta a nuestros estilistas. Mi estilista, un hombre algo amanerado y viejo llamado Alculeo, llega directamente hacia mí, parece no tener respeto por el espacio personal.

— Alculeo ha arreglado a los tributos del distrito 7 desde hace casi 40 años— dice Johanna en forma de pesar.

— 37 para ser exactos — Alculeo agrega con mucho orgullo.

Discretamente me acerco a Johanna para recodarle que quiero pasar desapercibida por todos y si le podría mencionar al estilista mi idea.

— Descuida Aurora, el hombre ha arreglado a los tributos con temática de árboles durante toda su vida, estoy seguro de que no causarás mucha impresión con lo que elija — me murmura mientras Alculeo habla con el estilista de Gordon, Bucco.

No pudimos haber pedido mejores estilistas para nuestro plan. Alculeo, el que no innova y Bucco, que tiene una nueva idea cada 20 segundos.

Ese día comienzan lo más rápido posible a arreglarnos. Pareciera un rito de iniciación, una iniciación muy dolorosa lamento decir. La depilación, el baño de regeneración de piel, el tratamiento capilar, el acondicionador para todo el cuerpo. Después de lo que a mí me parecieron horas, por fin mi equipo de preparación me deja libre, no sin antes comentar entre ellos lo difícil que fue ponerme "decente".

Se van y me quedo totalmente descubierta. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan vulnerable, con tantas ganas de huir, sin embargo, no hay nada con que cubrirme. Cuando Alculeo entra al cuarto dice algunas cosas para él mismo y me empieza a observar, dando círculos alrededor de mí.

— ¡Suerte mía! Eres lo suficientemente delgada para usar un traje que he estado queriendo utilizar para la presentación, aunque… eres muy enana ¿No pudiste haber sido como la bellísima joven del distrito 5? ¡Todos los estilistas la Adoran!— Aunque a mi madre le fascinaría su acento y cualquier vestido que alguien del Capitolio pudiera hacer, a mi me empieza a enfadar; por desgracia no me atrevo a contestarle.

Cuando me presenta el vestido que usaré, me asusta, de primera vista.

— No te preocupes querida, creo que eres lo suficientemente digna de usarlo — cuando Alculeo me dice esto intento forzar una sonrisa.

El peinado resulta muy tardado y muy pesado. A Alculeo se le ocurrió la idea de darle retoques azules, ponerme una peluca recta en el copete y extensiones por detrás; espero no verme tonta cuando todo esto termine.

— ¡Bellísima! — grita Alculeo con una expresión de placer total.

Estoy esperando lo peor, cuando volteo al espejo y veo que en realidad luzco bastante bonita. El vestido tiene una forma de globo muy estilizada, es de un color verde que en verdad me recuerda a los árboles de mi distrito, debajo del vestido hay un forro amarillo muy esponjado, ambos llegan aproximadamente arriba de la mitad del muslo. Llevo puestas dos mallas cafés oscuro y zapatos de un tono café rojizo. Mi cabello es totalmente lacio, la forma del peinado, su exótico color y los brillos parece el cielo nocturno.

— Disculpe — digo con voz ahogada — ¿Podría usar mi insignia? — Aunque Alculeo se porta como loco, después de ver cómo queda en mi cabello, acepta; no sin antes decir que fue una maravillosa idea de él.

El centro de renovación es gigantesco. Se puede escuchar a la muchedumbre exclamar y reír. En mi camino con Alculeo, diviso a Gordon que se ve totalmente diferente. Aunque todavía tiene algo de él en su ser, ya nadie en el distrito lo podría reconocer a simple vista. Usamos una variación de traje, pero la de él es, como le llama Bucco, un esmoquin. Su verde es del mismo verde oscuro que el mío, también le pusieron brillo en el cabello y su moño son dos hachas cruzadas con sangre en las orillas. Sangre que brilla cuál estrellas.

— ¿Qué tal Au? — me dice sin vergüenza alguna.

Pienso que en realidad no hace falta pelearme con él, por lo menos creo que, como me siento ahora mismo, será más fácil deshacerme de él cuando llegue la oportunidad.

— ¿Qué ya no somos amigos? — me pregunta al ver mi falta de respuesta.

— Creo que para ser amigos primero hay que decirnos la verdad, ¿No? — Le doy la espalda y me cruzo de brazos mientras los demás se forman.

— ¡Oye tributo del Siete¡ — ambos volteamos instantáneamente — ¿Qué tal si nos deshacemos de ella justo al inicio de los juegos? — grita el chico del distrito uno, un profesional.

Veo que varios voltean a verme, está sucediendo justo lo que no quería; me están empezando a notar.

— Oye y ¿Qué te parece si mejor bailamos ahora mismo? — le dice Gordon con un tono que me parece ser… ¿Coqueto?.

La chica que viene con él profesional se ríe y el tributo del uno la voltea a ver algo nervioso.

— No durarías ni diez segundos contra mí —

Aunque estaba claro que el tributo del 1 hablaba de una pelea a muerte, Gordon le responde

— Pues fíjate que soy bailarín profesional y tengo el record de aguante en el distrito siete — hace un pequeño baile.

Todos menos el bruto nos reímos, probablemente les viene bien un poco de comedia improvisada; estamos a punto de aparecer enfrente de toda la nación.

— ¡Cállense! ¡Yo puedo contra todos ustedes inútiles! ¡Los mataré a todos yo sólo!— Grita el tributo del uno.

Es obvio que tiene un problema con el manejo de la ira, pero realmente creo que nos asesinaría a todos. Es muy grande, el más grande de nosotros.

— ¡Ya baila con él para que se desestrese siete! — grita el tributo masculino del Distrito nueve con una voz nasal.

— ¡Pues No quiere! — le contesta Gordon y vuelven las carcajadas, no es usual que alguien deje en ridículo a un profesional.

Podría jurar que el chico del uno estaba a punto de bajarse de su carroza, cuando la música empieza y avanza, por poco cae de ella.

Después de ellos, avanzan en orden los carruajes, hasta llegar a nosotros. Al parecer Gordon nota que me pongo más tensa de lo normal por ser nuestro turno y dice — Imagínatelos como Cerdos—.

— ¡Eso no me tranquiliza! — le respondo y es cierto, nunca he entendido por qué lo dicen.

— Entonces como… como… — a Gordon no se le ocurre nada.

Recordé que una vez que vimos en la televisión una fiesta de un cantante muy joven, había un tipo gracioso vestido de "payaso".

— ¿Como Payasos? — le pregunto inocentemente.

— Pero si ya parecen payasos — dice con sorna Gordon y no puedo evitar reírme, porque en realidad, los ciudadanos del Capitolio sí parecen eso.

Salimos y Gordon realmente se ve contento, gracioso, de su traje sacaba flores de árboles que arrojaba al público; tenía miles de sorpresas. Yo me limitaba a saludar como la mayoría de los tributos que he visto en televisión. Por desgracia esa mayoría también es la que muere… Delante de Nosotros se escuchan ovaciones a alguien llamado Gurges, no tengo idea de quién podrá ser.

Mientras saludo e intento pensar que el público es el verdadero espectáculo, pienso en Johanna. ¿Dónde estará? ¿No se supone que debería alentarnos? ¿Tal vez decirnos unas palabras de aliento? Vuelvo en mí al escuchar que los vítores a Gurges han cambiado a "¡Gordon! ¡Gordon!" hay muchas risas y veo cómo la gente lo señala. Me parece bien, aunque sigo con ligeras dudas sobre los patrocinadores. ¿Será mi perdición el no tener? ¿Qué pasaría ni necesitara una medicina especial o comida?

Llegamos a la mansión presidencial. Y el presidente Snow dice unas palabras a las que no presto atención por preocuparme por las cámaras que enfocan los carruajes. Justo frente a mí veo a los otros tributos. El furioso chico del uno, los hermanos del seis, la chica que lloró del ocho y el chico de los ojos color aceituna del distrito diez… creo que me gustan sus ojos. Al pensar esto me sonrojo e intento bajar la cabeza, espero que la cámara no lo haya notado… ¡Pero que locura! ¡Que me guste un tributo es peor idea que insultar al presidente Snow ahora mismo! Intento recobrar la cordura recordando todo lo malo que le decía a Onika sobre los hombres.

Llevo unos minutos pensando en que en verdad me gustan las aceitunas hasta que vuelvo a poner los pies en la tierra, cuando avanzamos hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Dejamos atrás a los ciudadanos del capitolio, a los que por alguna razón no les tengo envidia. Con cuerpos deformados de maneras grotescas, apegados tanto al materialismo… seguramente preferirían el vestido que ahora traigo que una tranquila caminata por el bosque.

— ¡Regio! — Se acerca gritando Bucco hacia Gordon.

Alculeo parece celoso del estilista de Gordon — ¿Por qué no llamaste la atención? Debías ser Inadvertida ¡No Invisible! — Sale corriendo molesto mientras mi equipo de preparación lo sigue algo disgustado. Bucco se va también después de admirar mi broche, creo que con algo de compasión.

— Felicidades por su actuación — dice la chica del dos.

Yo le agradezco de forma sencilla pero Gordon le comienza a hacer plática. Mientras Gordon le intenta contar un chiste típico de Siete, la tosca chica me pregunta — ¿Y tú? ¿Eres muda? —

Yo, para intentar parecer totalmente neutral ante su directa agresión digo — No. ¿No te encanto que el público opacará al tal Gurges?— Doy una pequeña risotada —Seguro es el Bruto del distrito uno, ¿Qué clase de Nombre es Gurges?— Río una vez más poniendo una cara inocente, arrugando un poco los ojos y las cejas.

—Yo soy Gurges— dice la tosca mujer.


	7. Entrenando y Enterando

CAPÍTULO 7: Entrenando y Enterando

* * *

— ¡Vaya! si aquí están mi par de famosos — Llega de improviso Joan, nos agarra de los hombros y nos lleva hasta un elevador.

En éste momento siento que le debo la vida a Joan Wolph, luego recuerdo que creo que acabo de ganarme a una enemiga, una poderosa enemiga llamada Gurges.

El elevador logra marearme por lo que me alegro cuando salimos.

—¡Sigo fascinado por lo que han logrado! Gordon le fascinó al público, por supuesto que sí, y tú, Aurora, también les gustaste algunos; ¡Por suerte pocos de esos algunos han sido hombres poderosos del Capitolio!— Dice Joan y aplaude de una manera rápida y casi tonta.

Creo que esa es buena señal… pero ¿Necesito desaparecer más?

—¡Es hora de la cena de Planeación! — Joan agita su mano como si espantara un insecto.

La cena pasa muy rápido. Regañan a Gordon por intentar coquetear con una Avox, aunque creo que a ella le gustó que alguien no sólo le hiciera caso, si no que incluso mostrara interés carnal por ella. Johanna entra de golpe después de no verla desde la llegada al Capitolio.

—¡Johannita! Por fin te vuelvo a ver— la saluda Gordon con comida en la boca.

—Cállate manteca inmunda y sigue tragando—

Al escuchar este comentario Joan se altera un poco, al igual que Bucco y Alculeo, después de todo, en el capitolio alguien con ese lenguaje es señalado de mala manera.

—¿Dónde estabas?— Le pregunta Joan a Johanna con tono imperioso.

—Hablando con patrocinadores, convenciéndolos de que Gordon será la estrella este año—.

Aunque me parece triste ese comentario, sé que es lo que yo quiero.

—Pero la pequeña Aurora tiene unos cuantos admiradores en las clases altas de la ciudad— le contesta Joan.

—Esos son los que quiero que apoyen a Gordon— Empiezo a deprimirme; Gordon tendrá mínimo un patrocinador y ahora… ¿También se llevará a cualquiera que me podría ayudar? Empiezo a creer que Johanna no quiere darme una sola oportunidad, después de todo, quería ser inadvertida hasta el momento en que los patrocinadores me vieran potencial… si llego a los últimos sobrevivientes claro…

La cena y la noche pasaron muy rápido. Dormí pensando en mi familia. Dormir nunca me ha fallado. Tuve sueños en los que jugaba con mis hermanos, donde comía un platillo especialmente para mí echo por Alerce, tenía todos los ingredientes que me gustan: salchichas, queso, aceitunas… Hasta que Oleander me agita diciendo Despierta…

—¡Despierta Aurora!— por desgracia quien me llama es Joan.

Sigo algo confundida pero finalmente logro ducharme y vestirme. Odio los baños del Capitolio.

Salgo de la habitación y veo a Gordon con un traje similar al mío, excepto por los colores; el de él es negro con rojo y el mío es únicamente negro.

—Que buen gusto tienes Au— dice Gordon algo exagerado volteando de él a mí rápidamente.

—Gordo, Aurora, es hora de poner las cosas claras— noto que Johanna me llama por mi nombre, aunque no hago ninguna señal de haberlo echo, tampoco Gordon —Ya hemos dejado Claro que el fuerte de cada uno es: Aurora – Esconderse y Gordo – Carisma—.

Cuando Johanna dice que el carisma de Gordon es su punto más fuerte empiezo a pensar que incluso yo podría vencerlo. No quisiera ser uno de esos tributos que dan su vida protegiendo a alguien que, sin saber, morirá momentos después…

—Ambos tienen algo que muchos considerarían algo trivial, de hecho, creo que ahora mismo están pensando en que el otro es casi inútil— Me sentí identificada totalmente con eso —Pero eso no importa, ustedes saben como usarlo y creo que deberían de ser aliados—.

Ser aliada de Gordon ya me lo había propuesto, incluso si no estaba implícito, pudo ser un error verdaderamente mortal.

—Son totalmente contrarios, y creo que eso ya hace un buen equipo; quiero que se protejan hasta el final—.

Gordon me voltea a ver con su típica sonrisa, yo sólo lo veo.

—Y cuando digo al final, digo que hasta que estén los dos en combate a muerte— continúa Johanna.

—Entonces quieres que yo pierda— digo secamente.

—No seas estúpida Aurora, sólo quiero que uno de ustedes gane—

—¡Gordon me podría ganar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Y no sé absolutamente nada de él! ¡Excepto que le agrada a todo el mundo!— Gritarle a Johanna me parece mala idea, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—¡Escucha imbécil! Yo ya pasé por todo lo que ustedes van a pasar y… y créeme que lo que les digo es su mejor opción, no hay otra— acerca de una manera agresiva su cara a mi cara, casi tocando mi nariz con la suya. Desvió mi mirada y ella se aleja, continúa hablando —Ya saben que hacer en el entrenamiento, Gordo, tú habla lo más que puedas con todos y ya sabes a quién identificar. Aurora, tú debes relacionarte un poco con todos, si quieres pasar desapercibida no te pueden etiquetar de "la silenciosa o la que no habla"; Y no seas tonta, no te encariñes con nadie—.

Bajo mi cara y la miro con enfado, parece no importarle.

—En el entrenamiento aprovechen lo que no saben hacer; como identificación de plantas y atar nudos. Es todo lo que les puedo decir ¿Alguna Pregunta?—

—No— le respondo cortantemente

—Sí, yo tengo una Señora— Dice Gordon —¿Por qué no se casa con Joan? ¡Así serían Joan y Joahan-na!—.

Después de esto es seguro un regaño a Gordon por su atrevimiento, pero Johanna simplemente sale de la habitación murmurando, muy seria y enojada, algo del Presidente Snow.

Debajo del edificio se encuentran las salas de entrenamiento. Posiblemente es un momento crucial para saber quién asesinará a quién. Todos se encuentran en un círculo. Nadie habla con nadie, excepto El bruto del uno y el narcisista del tres. Hablan sobre sus músculos y sus logros en sus entrenamientos. Puedo ver que algunos son intimidados por eso, otros empiezan a repudiarlos.

Para mi sorpresa Gordon llega hablándole a todos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. No sé como lo hace. Probablemente uno de ellos será su asesino. Faltan unos 15 minutos para la hora del inicio de los entrenamientos. El suficiente tiempo para hacer charlas triviales con unos.

—Hola…— saludo a la chica del once, Me recuerda de alguna forma a Onika, aunque no es tan fácil de hablarle como a ella—¿Qué te pareció el Desfile?— al parecer no tenemos nada más en común.

Me observa con sus ojos cansados pero pone una sonrisa. Me dice que le gustó mucho su vestido, que nunca había vestido o visto algo tan bonito. Se acerca uno de los hermanos, la chica del seis.

—El mío parecía una lata, pero me agradó mi peinado "electrizante"— Reímos un poco porque es verdad que le daba una apariencia de electrocutada.

—Creo que mi cabello no lucía para nada, me gustó más el de ustedes tres— se incluye en la plática la chica del tercer distrito.

—Soy Aurora del Distrito siete— digo tímidamente.

—Yo soy Peach del Distrito once— dice la chica de piel oscura.

—Mi nombre es Gis del distrito seis— menciona la hermana con gran énfasis en su nombre.

—Yo soy Marietta— hace una leve reverencia —del Distrito tres— al parecer es una profesional.

Seguimos hablando hasta que una mujer muy imponente llamada Atala nos explica las reglas y el mecanismo de la sala de entrenamiento. Cuando nos dan la oportunidad de elegir a donde ir me despego de Peach, Gis y Marietta; al parecer ellas siguieron juntas.

Llego con el chico del Nueve. Se llama Ross. Tiene unos problemas con los nudos más básicos. Después de escuchar que se dedicaba a cosechar los granos y descubrir que estornuda de una manera estruendosa me retiro a ver quién está en lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Veo que, como era de suponerse, los Profesionales se encuentran peleando y presumiendo sus habilidades. Me acerco al chico rapado del 8, se encuentra de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué te parecen los profesionales? — me pregunta apenas llego a su lado.

—Creo que los que más me preocupan son el del uno y el del tres— respondo sinceramente.

El chico me sonríe y me dice que se llama Tussah. Seguido de esto llega su compañera de distrito

—¿Cómo podremos deshacernos de ellos? Son tan fuertes…— dice desesperanzada.

—Siempre hay una forma Dril— le contesta Tussah.

—Esto Ya es una sentencia de Muerte— dice Dril mientras ve cómo el bruto del uno derriba con total facilidad al entrenador.

—¿Quién es él? — les pregunto.

—Él es Iulian— dice Tussah con algo de repulsión —Es el que dijo que nos podría asesinar a todos…— dice seriamente

—Y creo que, de hecho, puede— complementa Dril.

—¿Y Su amigo del Distrito 3? — pregunto.

—Rala— Responde Dril al instante —Creo que es el más psicótico de los profesionales, desde el desfile le ha metido ideas sobre asesinar mujeres a Iulian— dice preocupada.

—Lo he visto molestar a la niña del distrito doce— agrega Tussah.

Observo a la niña, muy inocente, tratando de utilizar camuflaje. Me pregunto si hablar con ella me limitaría el poder asesinarla. Le digo a Tussah y a Dril que los veré luego y me dirijo hacia la zona de camuflaje.

Al llegar la saludo con mi ya característico tímido hola.

—Hola— me responde con una sonrisa algo forzada, no confía para nada en mí.

—¿Aprendes a camuflarte? — aunque es obvio que nunca ha utilizado pintura decido iniciar conversación.

—Hago lo que puedo, si gano podré proporcionar a todo mi distrito alimentos, mucha gente muere de hambre en doce, ¿sabes?—

Comienzo a arrepentirme de haber venido con ella cuando llega el niño del distrito cinco.

—¡Hola Lily!— llega con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, incluso sospecho que le atrae la pequeña niña.

—Hola Chip— Dulcemente le responde y ahora me siento terrible por ambos.

—Chip me ha enseñado a Dibujar lirios, ¿Quieres ver?— dibuja un Lirio muy sencillo en su brazo y ambos ríen; Lily y Chip juegan a dibujar flores mientras otros están entrenando para matar.

Aprovecho esa interacción entre ellos para huir de ahí. Me acerco a supervivencia. Y veo a la chica pecosa del distrito diez analizando imágenes de frutos y otras plantas. Repentinamente me voltea a ver y me dice —Es impresionante la cantidad de información que posee el Capitolio sobre las plantas; en el Distrito diez muchos animales mueren por ingerir raros frutos venenosos que pueden ser contrarrestados por otros muy comunes— Imagino al instante el empleo de la chica.

—Soy Celia— se presenta después de un pequeño momento de silencio y noto un acento muy singular del sur.

—Yo soy…—

Estoy a punto de responder cuando ella dice —Aurora, lo sé—

Me quedo perpleja por su conocimiento de mi nombre, al parecer lo he hecho todo mal.

—No lo tomes a mal— lo dice con una serenidad increíble —Deo dice que eres la única que parece verdaderamente confiable—

—¿Quién es Deo? — Le pregunto apresurada a Celia, cuando, de improviso, escucho a alguien decir

—Yo Soy Deo—-.

Una voz masculina, con un acento sureño más marcado que el de Celia, habla detrás de mí. Volteo y veo los ojos color aceituna que me distraen tanto, se encuentra recargado en la pared. De cerca, Deo, se ve más alto, y más ancho de los hombros. Aunque su posición está algo torcida, con la pelvis inclinada hacia adelante y la espalda relajada; parece tener cierta elegancia, informalizada por una pequeña varilla que lleva en la boca.

—Para servirte—.

No dejaré que me atraiga, seguramente es cono Úncan… aunque realmente me pone nerviosa hablarle.

—Saben, debo de ir a ver a Gordon… los veo luego— me voy a toda prisa y algo indignada por Deo. Nunca he sido buena hablando con la gente, menos con un chico que me atrae, aunque sea superficial.

Veo a un par de tributos masculinos con los que no he hablado. Son los chicos del distrito dos y del distrito cuatro. Están en combate con armas, parecen llevarse bien. Me acerco, pero parecen no hacerme caso. Escucho que hablan sobre ser los mejores con ciertas armas.

Al parecer el chico de nariz agachada del distrito cuatro, llamado Linebeck, es un maestro con lanzas y el del distrito dos de piel oscura, llamado Omario, sabe manejar bien casi todas las armas. Ambos son profesionales, y no puedo decir si se están aliando o están empezando a rivalizar. Ambos hacen bromas con un profundo insulto escondido. Mejor no acercarme. Continúo viendo a quiénes faltan por conocer. Después de todo este tiempo también comienzo a plantearme el entrenar en algo, pero pronto se me olvida al ver a la chica del distrito cuatro.

Al parecer no habla con Linebeck. Me acerco y la saludo pero ella sigue practicando pelea con espada y cuerpo a cuerpo con un maniquí.

—En verdad eres buena con la espada— no obtengo respuesta —Algunas veces pienso que…—

Se detiene súbitamente, voltea con sus ojos rasgados hacia mi dirección y me dice agresivamente —Apreciaría que me dejaras entrenar, gracias por comprender— y regresa a su entrenamiento.

—Déjala, no le habla a nadie. Es una Pretenciosa— Llega el hermano de Gis, la chica del distrito seis —Me llamo Sig y soy el hermano gemelo de Gis—

—Soy Aurora, y no creo que deberías hablar de esa forma a los otros tributos, y menos a los profesionales— Le digo sinceramente, sobretodo porque ya he hablado con su hermana.

—Esa profesional se llama Electra, sólo una matona más— cuando Sig dijo esto Electra decapitó al maniquí con el que estaba practicando, espero que haya sido coincidencia. Sig es muy bueno en orientación y al parecer en encontrar comida, tenía el trabajo de revisar cables por todo su distrito y se acostumbró a retomar el camino y a encontrar comida útil. Se hizo voluntario porque su hermana no es muy brillante en supervivencia, pero sabe ingeniárselas para matar alimañas de muchas formas, Gis se encargaba de las plagas.

Después de hablar con Sig procedo a camuflaje, en donde están el chico del once, la chica delgada del cinco y el chico del doce. Me junto con ellos y el chico del once llamado Cornelius, aunque le gusta más que le llamen "Corn", es muy amable y no se concentra en practicar el camuflaje. La chica del 5 se llama Giselle, al parecer ella era mensajera en su distrito y por su altura, algunas veces trabajaba en paquetería; esta característica la diferencia de los demás ya que es más alta incluso que el bruto de Iulian. Su mentor le asegura que tiene cientos de patrocinadores ricos, dispuestos a ayudarla en lo que necesite a lo largo del juego, le dicen que es una de las favoritas de todo el Capitolio, que podría se una modelo. El chico del doce no habla mucho, se llama Bren, apenas había comenzado a trabajar en las minas de su distrito; era su última cosecha.

Antes de irme llegó corriendo el tributo femenino del nueve. Se puso entre Corn y Bren y comenzó a alabar su camuflaje, les pidió concejos y en cada palabra se aseguraba de menear su voluptuoso cuerpo. Corn parece caer en sus encantos, mientras Bren, no tanto.

—Me llamo Paris— dice con una risita muy parecida a lo que se escucharía en el Capitolio.

Después de ver que Corn ha caído en su trampa nos voltea a ver a Giselle y a mí, de una manera discriminante, y procede a retirarse.

—¿Sabes que sólo te utilizaría verdad?— le digo discretamente a Corn, con un tono algo indiferente.

—La verdad no me importa, si tengo la oportunidad de estar con una mujer tan hermosa como Paris antes de morir, no me quejaría—

—Seguro será una, perdón por el vocabulario, perra en la arena— dice Giselle con odio.

Iba a empezar a practicar con un maniquí cuando llega una chica que se me había olvidado totalmente, algo imperdonable en éste juego.

—¿Qué tal niña? ¿Lista para practicar el asesinato?— lo dice con la sonrisa más demencial que haya visto.

—Practico, como todos— le respondo mientras veo como acicala su rubio cabello.

—Quiero ser tu aliada niña, ¿Qué dices?—.

Ella es una profesional, por eliminación sé que es del distrito uno, me podría dar una ventaja muy grande pero su sonrisa claramente dice que es alguien en quien no se puede confiar.

—Me encantaría, pero créeme, no te gustaría tenerme en tu equipo— le contesto de una forma educada.

—Algo me dice que tienes cierto potencial, y me agradaría tener de aliados personas con… cierto potencial—.

Esa última frase revela su plan; no busca a alguien fuerte, busca a alguien controlable.

—Vamos, alíate con la pobre Mily— dice en un último intento de aliarse conmigo.

—Lo siento, no puedo— al decir esto, Mily borra su sonrisa de su cara bruscamente y se va sin más.

Éste día me ha dado un vistazo de a quiénes me enfrento. De todas las personas que estamos en ésta sala de entrenamiento sólo uno saldrá vivo. Pienso en que en realidad ninguno merece la muerte, ni siquiera el bruto de Iulian o la Psicótica de Mily. Pienso en Deo, en los más pequeños, en Electra, en Giselle, en los gemelos, en Gordon. Sólo uno regresará a su distrito, y si quiero ser yo, tendré que matarlos.


	8. La Evaluación

_¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el otro paquete de capítulos. Después de conocer a los tributos ¿Hay alguno que les haya llamado la atención en especial? ¿Uno que odien o les desagrade? ¡Pues es Hora de la Evaluación! Espero les guste._

_**Comenten y Critiquen constructivamente ¡se aceptan ideas!**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: La Evaluación

* * *

Los dos primeros días que tenemos de práctica se pasan rápido. Gordon sigue yendo de un lugar a otro a hablar con los demás participantes. Yo sólo practico el lanzar unas pelotas de unos 3 kg, no soy muy buena, casi nunca doy en el blanco.

—El truco está en la muñeca— dice Tussah inesperadamente. Hace un intento y logra dar en el blanco, no parece sorprendido —Si se te dificulta lanzar objetos con gran volumen deberías lanzar cuchillos—.

Lo miro atentamente, intentando encontrar algún tono de burla en su voz ¿En verdad me estará dando un concejo?

—Gracias pero ¿Por qué me aconsejas? — intento ser lo más amable posible al preguntar esto.

—Creo que todos debemos de tener cierto nivel de peligrosidad al entrar a la arena y, por lo que he visto, creo que tú no tienes casi posibilidades— dice Tussah con tono sincero, pero aun así me siento ofendida. Le doy una sonrisa y me alejo. Él continúa practicado lanzamiento.

Llego al lanzamiento de cuchillo. El entrenador es muy grande y musculoso. Me da una pequeña plática, dice que atravesar uno de esos maniquíes es muy similar a atravesar a una persona, y procedo a la mesa en donde están las armas. Son más pequeños que el cuchillo que suelo utilizar. Intento apuntar y lanzo, fallo. Continúo lanzando sin conseguir éxito alguno. Comienzo a deprimirme cuando, con un último esfuerzo, doy en el maniquí; en la pierna izquierda. Después de varios intentos más, mejora mi puntería; aunque desgraciadamente sé que un blanco en movimiento no se compara a un muñeco de plástico.

Pasa el día y estoy contenta con mi progreso en Camuflaje, lanzamiento de cuchillo y cuchillo a distancia corta. Definitivamente soy mala memorizando plantas medicinales y comestibles, tampoco soy un erudito haciendo trampas.

De regreso en la planta del Distrito siete, Johanna nos entrevista exhaustivamente para saber con quién hemos hablado y si encontramos a alguien particularmente confiable. Joan nos advierte que, hablando con los otros encargados, están dudosos de permitir que sus tributos sean aliados del Bruto del Distrito 1.

—Gordo, ahí está lo que hemos esperado— dice Johanna y ambos se miran con una sonrisa de triunfo. Joan y yo nos limitamos a mirarlos con especulaciones.

El día de las evaluaciones, el tercero, Johanna aconseja en privado a Gordon. A mí me aconseja, o más bien me recuerda que no lo haga tan torpemente para ser identificada como "débil" pero usa su tono sarcástico para mencionar también que no haga algo "maravilloso". Aunque obviamente yo no puedo esperar una excelente calificación.

Pasan los tributos, y por si no fueran suficientes los nervios, los tributos profesionales tienen una expresión de emoción, menos Marietta del Distrito tres y Omario del Distrito dos, ellos parecen realmente concentrados.

Al Pasar Sig, Gordon voltea a verme, no hemos hablado desde la mañana.

—Oye, mucha suerte Au— encuentro realmente honesto su tono y puedo notar que está nervioso.

—Mucha suerte a ti también Gordon— le doy con una sonrisa, también con algo de nervio.

Pasa Gis y Gordon se pone en una pose realmente extraña; cruza las piernas y pone las manos en sus rodillas, haciendo un círculo con los dedos pulgar e índice. Complementa el show con unos sonidos raros.

—¿Qué haces?— Pregunto con leve curiosidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? Es un truco que me enseñó mi abuelo para controlar mis nervios, lo hacia cada vez que sabía que iba a tener un cliente difícil, ¡Vamos! ¡Inténtalo!—

Mi gesto seguro fue gracioso ya que Gordon tuvo una carcajada al verla.

—Pues si no quieres no— dice con un tono agudo de niño tonto y recupera de nuevo su extraña posición.

Llaman a Gordon y antes de salir por la puerta gira hacia mí y dice —Haz la Pose Gordon, ayuda—.

Pasan unos minutos y me doy cuenta de que dentro de poco estaré en esa sala. Respiro hondo y decido en adoptar, con vergüenza, la dichosa "Pose Gordon". Al hacerlo, Lily, del doce, se ríe inocentemente, al igual que Dril, del distrito once. Paris, del distrito nueve, me mira en forma de insulto y vuelve la cara hacia adelante, muy propia. Deo me sonríe e imita "la pose Gordon". Rápidamente me siento derecha y un instante después me llaman.

Me levanto, arreglo rápidamente hacia atrás mi cabello dejando ver toda mi cara, intento acomodar lo mejor posible mi uniforme y avanzo. Un paso antes de cruzar la puerta, Deo me desea suerte, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar rápido y quedo del otro lado de la puerta, petrificada por lo que acaba de pasar. Intento quitar los cientos de pensamientos que pasan por mi cabeza, al igual que el sudor que ahora recorre mi, seguramente, sonrojada cara. Vuelvo en mí y veo una amplia habitación blanca. Los vigilantes están en un extremo de la sala. No me atrevo a ver directamente hacia ellos.

Decido ir a camuflaje. Encuentro la mesa casi limpia, al parecer casi nadie se ha planteado utilizarlo; tal vez Bren o Giselle han pasado por aquí. Comienzo a Pintar la piel que está a la vista de color negro, por desgracia no hay un espejo cerca. Cuando finalizo la mano izquierda me doy cuenta de que en realidad no servirá de nada camuflarme en este lugar, ¡Es Blanco!. Empiezo a desesperarme pero decido que será mejor concluir el trabajo, por lo menos así no me dejaré en evidencia. Al terminar de cambiar el color de mi piel suelto mi cabello y ahora soy totalmente negra, creo que me debe de dar un aspecto algo espelúznate. Los Vigilantes se quedan observando en mi dirección, sin hacer ni decir nada; únicamente escucho que alguien tose. Avanzo hacia los cuchillos y me doy cuenta de que el piso está hecho de un material ligeramente ruidoso. Intento hacer un poco más de ruido al caminar. Al llegar a los cuchillos agarro el que tiene el tamaño más similar al que utilizaba en siete. Es mucho más pesado y puedo ver que también es más afilado.

Me acerco al maniquí, ésta vez doy mis pasos con mucho sigilo, intento ser lo más sigilosa que he sido en toda mi vida, no se escucha ninguno de mis pasos, ni siquiera logro escuchar el roce de mi ropa. Al llegar al muñeco lo rodeo, concentro mi energía en mi brazo y doy rápidamente tres golpes casi aleatorios, uno al estómago, otro a la garganta y el último a la entrepierna. Al sacar el cuchillo por tercera vez doy dos saltos hacia atrás y lanzo el cuchillo esperando no fallar. El arma da en el costado derecho del maniquí.

Al terminar volteo a ver a los vigilantes, siguen observándome, en silencio. Avanzo hacia la salida sin decir nada y, de improviso, empiezan a hablar. No distingo lo que dicen.

Entro al ascensor y veo que dos Avox están ahí. Aprieto el botón número siete y, al asegurarme que no hay nadie más, les pregunto si hubo algún tributo en especial que lo hay echo bien. Un chico Avox, algo apresurado, señala el número cuatro y el número uno. Pienso instantáneamente en Electra, la chica de los ojos rasgados y Iulian, el bruto. Iba a preguntar que les había parecido mi "actuación" pero antes de hacerlo llegamos a la planta de nuestro distrito. Joan estaba justo fuera del ascensor.

—¡Aurora por fin! Gordon llegó aquí hace ya casi media hora ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —.

Observo su blanquecina piel y digo —creo que lo hice lo suficientemente bien—dudo un poco al decir esto, no tengo ninguna base para saber cuánto es bien y cuánto es mal.

—Cuéntanos lo que hiciste allá Palo de Escoba— dice Johanna apenas llego con ella. Después de contarle llega Gordon muy sonriente, seguro le fue bien.

—Me caí intentando lanzar un maniquí—

Intento analizar lo que pasó —¿Perdón? —

Gordon da una risotada y me vuelve a decir —Me caí al intentar lanzar un Maniquí a otro, pero después, me recuperé decapitando a uno y cortándole el brazo a otro muy rápido— dice esto último haciendo dos movimientos algo torpes.

Alculeo y Bucco llegan poco tiempo después con unos trajes de colores muy llamativos. Alculeo llega insultando el trato de los Avox y, después de echarle un vistazo a Joan, también le critica su modo de vestir; una interminable pelea del por qué o por qué no el Rosa combina con todo.

En la cena Gordon comienza a Jugar con la comida y Joan rápidamente lo reprime. Yo sigo perdida en mis pensamientos. Pensando si lo hice mal, o si me excedí al acuchillar maniquíes.

—Muy bien albóndiga y fideo, ya es hora de que muestren las puntuaciones— Dice Johanna. En éste punto, a pesar de que llevamos pocos días conociéndonos, creo que empieza a tenernos un poco de aprecio; incluso si lo demuestra con insultos.


	9. ¿Lo que Imaginábamos?

CAPÍTULO 9: ¿Lo que imaginábamos?

* * *

Todos nos sentamos en la elegante sala, alrededor del televisor en la pared.

—Antes de que digan las puntuaciones— dice Gordon apresuradamente —Au y Johanna, ¿qué calificación creen que nos pongan?—

Empiezo a pensar antes de que comience la transmisión.

—Creo que a mí me pondrán un doce y a ti un seis— Dice Gordon, y creo que en realidad tiene esas expectativas.

—Hmmm… a ti un diez y a mí un tres— digo siendo negativa, como siempre lo he sido.

—Yo diría…— empieza Johanna —Un siete para la lombriz y un nueve para el Gordo".

Terminan los comerciales y empieza la transmisión, pareciera que Joan y los estilistas están más emocionados que nosotros.

Comienzan con el Distrito uno. Aparece la fotografía de Iulian, mirada salvaje como era de esperarse, once. Mily, con sus peligrosos ojos azules, diez.

Sigue el Distrito dos. Omario, tan serio como siempre, ocho. La tosca Gurges, diez. —¡Mira! ¡Tu gran amiga Gurges Au!— grita Gordon causándome un leve espanto.

El tercer Distrito. Rala con su sonrisa perfecta, pienso que es repugnante, once. Joan grita y hace una expresión de desesperanza.

—Es muy raro que los tributos tengan tan buena puntuación, creo que ahora si están casi muertos ¡Pero no se desanimen!— Termina con una sonrisa muy fingida.

—Muchas Gracias por los ánimos Muñeca de porcelana— le contesta Johanna con su distintivo sarcasmo.

Marietta, parece ser muy fotogénica, nueve.

Distrito cuatro, el último de los profesionales. Linebeck, nueve. Electra, la "matona" de ojos rasgados, diez.

—Bueno, es hora de ver a los más desdichados— dice Alculeo, que al notar la mirada penetrante de todos, menos de Gordon y Joan, agrega —¡Claro, menos ustedes! —.

En el Distrito cinco, el pequeño Chip, cuatro; no es de sorprenderse. Giselle, admirada por los comentaristas por su fotografía, siete.

El sexto distrito, los gemelos. Sig siete y Gis un cinco. —Cuidado con ese par de clones, al ser hermanos entrarán con una alianza que seguramente no se disolverá. O uno muere o llegan hasta el final juntos— dice Johanna con ojo juzgante.

Después estamos nosotros. Llega repentinamente. Sale la fotografía de Gordon, no le Favorece en absoluto, le da un aire de torpeza mayor del que generalmente expresa, ocho. No quiero voltear a verlo, el esperaba una alta calificación; incluso Johanna esperaba un nueve de él.

—No te preocupes Gordo, la puntuación sólo es un indicador, la verdadera prueba será en la arena— le dice Johanna y le da unas palmadas en la espalda —Además dijimos que estaría bien de ocho a diez—.

Gordon sólo pone su ya conocida sonrisa y agrega —Claro, sólo es para despistar al enemigo—.

Entonces llega mi momento, veo aparecer mi foto. Aunque los nervios los tengo de punta, noto que ese es mi buen ángulo, creo ver a Johanna arrugar un poco las cejas. Aurora Roblee, siete.

Me quedo sin habla, no sé que decir; la verdad nunca pensé en nada que esperar.

—Genial Flacucha, hay ya otros 2 sietes. Estás en el promedio— Dice Johanna aun con los ojos puestos en la Televisión. Volteo a verla y le dedico una sonrisa, por alguna razón sé que lo nota.

Distrito ocho. Llega el momento de Tussah, creo que es el que más me ha agradado, ocho. Dril, la chica que sospecho de un plan similar al de Johanna, cinco.

En el noveno distrito, el chico torpe y de estornudos estruendosos, siete; igual que yo, creo que no le puedo seguir insultando su inteligencia. Enseguida sale la chica curvilínea, creo que incluso los editores dejaron espacio para sus "atributos", nueve.

—¿¡Nueve!— grita Johanna —¿Pues qué ha hecho? Enseñarle sus enormes Pechos a los Vigilantes?—.

Nuevamente los Capitolinos hacen expresiones de exasperación, a lo que Gordon agrega —Si se tratara de eso ¡yo también lo hubiera echo! ¡Y hasta hubiera sacado 12!— a Joan, Alculeo y Bucco casi se les sale el alma al escuchar eso.

El décimo distrito. Pienso inmediatamente en Deo y tengo esa extraña sensación en el pecho, honestamente quiero que le vaya bien, ocho. No está mal supongo, en realidad no sé de lo que es capaz; nunca me fijé en qué sección entrenaba más. Después de Deo sigue Celia, la chica de pecas, seis.

A continuación continúan con el distrito once. Corn, a pesar de que es un tributo al que le calculo 16 años, le dan un cinco. Después sigue la chica que me recuerda a Onika, Peach; con sus ojos cansados. Los vigilantes le han dado un siete.

El último Distrito, el doce. El joven, Bren, ha sacado una buena calificación, nueve. Éste distrito no tiene nunca más de siete, se le debe de admirar. Al final de todos, la pequeña Lily. En la fotografía sale con su cabello trenzado, inspira verdadera inocencia y algo de lástima ¿Qué hace aquí alguien tan pequeño como ella?, tres; la menor calificación de todas.

Es hora de dormir. Me encuentro acostada en mi cama. No tengo opinión sobre mi posición ahora mismo. Parezco un explorador sin brújula. Joan y mi estilista me odian y Johanna parece haberse acercado más a Gordon que a mí. ¿Es un siete favorable a mi plan? Supongo que sí, después de todo Johanna lo esperaba. Empiezo a pensar en mi familia, en lo que dijeron al ver el siete aparecer. También pienso en el distrito, seguro apoyando al "maravilloso" Gordon. No tengo celos pero no puedo evitar sentir cierto odio hacia él, después de todo, éste es un juego por la vida.

Por la mañana Joan llama a mi puerta. Al parecer es hora de alistarse. Después de hacer lo mío me dirijo al comedor, empiezo a sentir que siempre estaremos en éste departamento y empiezo a tomarle cariño, incluso a Gordon, a Johanna, a Bucco y… por lo menos ya no desprecio a Joan ni a Alculeo.

Todos empezamos a desayunar y de improviso Johanna dice —Gordo, Flaca; es hora de la espina dorsal del juego— volteamos rápidamente a verla, Gordon aborazándose con su comida. Ambos sabemos lo que es.

—¡La Entrevista!— exclama Joan aplaudiendo, más emocionado que de costumbre. Ésta vez Johanna es la de la cara de repulsión. —La noche de mañana es el Ícono de los Juegos— sigue diciendo emocionado Joan —Es la cúspide—.

—¿En serio? Porque yo pensé que el ícono de los Juegos del Hambre era la matanza y tortura que se hacen al entrar y salir de la arena— Johanna dice esto con el tono más agresivo que le he escuchado, incluso con su sarcasmo suena increíblemente rudo, pero Joan decide ignorarla.

—A la noche de la entrevista se presentan Diseñadores famosos, Actores y cantantes de renombre—

—Ya saben, puro pretencioso del Capitolio— agrega Johanna enfadada.

Dividimos los horarios. Al parecer primero entro con Joan.

—Todo ciudadano del capitolio debe saber usar tacones— dice al ver mi expresión de sorpresa por ver que él me enseñará a usarlos — El rechazo de los hombres por los tacones quedó décadas atrás niña— y de hecho Joan los usaba bien; aunque no pude evitar reírme un poco de él.

Minutos después quedó sorprendido al ver que yo ya caminaba aceptablemente con ellos, mi madre tiene la culpa de esto. Desde pequeña me enseñó a caminar con tacón, con una versión humilde de madera, aunque a los trece dejé de practicar.

—De ahora en adelante vivirás con ellos, no te los quitarás ni para bañarte. ¡Caminarás mejor con ellos que sin ellos!— exclamó realmente emocionado.

—Joan, sólo serán dos días— digo, sabiendo que después de eso estaré en un lugar en donde un zapato de tacón sólo me servirá para encajárselo a alguien.

—No si ganas— me dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos, sonriendo —Ahora ¿Dónde dejé ese vestido? —.

Después de la práctica exhaustiva me dirijo con Johanna. Me cruzo con Gordon en el camino.

—¡Au! ¡Ya pareces toda una dama del Capitolio!—

—Gracias señorito Gordon— digo con el acento del Capitolio: silbando y haciendo entonación de pregunta, termino con una reverencia exagerada que casi me hace caer. Gordon ríe y sigue su camino. Creo que es la primera vez que me porto como lo hago con gente cercana desde que dejamos el Distrito.

Ahora estoy con Johanna. No hay una conversación fluida.

—Sé que quieres pasar desapercibida pero… ¿Cómo hacerte ver como un tributo que no es débil pero tampoco peligroso?— se queda observándome un rato. —¿Tienes pánico escénico?—.

No lo recordaba, la verdad es que, si hay algo en lo que jamás he sido buena, es hablar en público.

—Sí— digo como si fuera algo de que enorgullecerme, realmente no sé que me sucede hoy.

—Bien Palillo, entonces sólo quiero que respondas a lo que te pregunten, no improvises, no hagas nada que requiera más que hablar—

Pienso en qué otra cosa haría en una entrevista además de hablar.

—¿Cómo qué? — pregunto.

—Una vez un tributo del distrito ocho se paró a bailar con el entrevistador, recibió uno que otro patrocinio pero murió; no es tan bueno arriesgarse a cambiar el plan a estas alturas— responde Johanna.

—Está bien— contesto —Sabes Johanna, me preocupa que Alculeo haga un vestido que me haga ver increíble— al decir esto sentí que había sido demasiado extrovertida, creo que estar en el capitolio sí afecta el autoestima.

—No te preocupes, le dije que te hiciera un vestido que te haga ver decente pero dispensable—.

Llega la noche de nuevo, entro en un mundo en donde todo Panem me observa. En algún lugar tocan el himno, cada vez el sonido se va haciendo más fuerte y más rápido. La gente a mi alrededor gira. Veo a Onika, a mi Familia, a los otros tributos. De pronto aparece Joan, al parecer es el entrevistador. Habla pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice, muchos parecen enojados, otros se burlan de mí. Choco con el bruto del 1; intento correr pero no avanzo lo suficientemente rápido. Me atrapa e intento gritar pero se me ha ido la voz. Entonces abro los Ojos y veo a Alculeo justo frente a mi cara, con su equipo de preparación detrás de él. Listos para crear un producto más para el Capitolio.

Me pregunto que harán los demás en su entrevista.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el noveno capítulo ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Creen que todo salga bien en la entrevista? ¡Esperemos que sí! Tampoco podemos olvidar que se acerca el día de la arena. ¿Qué dirá el Público de los tributos de los 72° juegos del hambre?_

_Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo._


	10. La Entrevista

CAPÍTULO 10: La Entrevista

* * *

—¡Alculeo! — exclamo, al ver que el vestido que mi estilista ha hecho es hermoso.

—Johanna me dijo que querías esconderte del público, lo cuál me dio una idea brillante— dice mientras perfecciona el vestido ya en mi cuerpo —¿Qué es algo hermoso que se esconde en los bosques?— pregunta y yo sólo me quedo observándolo a lo que él añade —¡Un Hada por supuesto!—.

—Pero esto va en contra de mi plan Alculeo— le digo suplicante.

—Confía en mí Aurora, que te veas preciosa en la noche de la entrevista no te generará enemigos— me sigo observando en el espejo pensando que, de igual manera, no diré nada excepcional.

El equipo de preparación me da los últimos retoques, me agregan unas pequeñas joyas artificiales en los pómulos y me pintan con lo que ellos llaman "Tonos Tierra".

—Descuida, la pintura de tu cabello se caerá rápido. No lo tendrás de ese color en la arena— dice una estilista sobre el utilizar, de nuevo, retoques azul marino en mi cabello, pero ahora con unas cuantas chispas que brillan al mover mi cabeza.

Al final termino impresionada. Mi vestido es corto, de un color igual al de los zapatos que me recuerda a los costosos duraznos. Conforme llega ha mi cuello, se degrada en colores más tenues hasta ser blanco. No tiene Mangas ni nada de tela sobre los hombros. Hay un pequeño rombo vertical en mi pecho que deja ver mi piel. Llega hasta la mitad de mis muslos y tiene nuevamente un forro; esta vez verde. Realmente pienso que así se vería un hada.

—¿Lista para salir a brillar? — Dice Alculeo emocionado al ver su trabajo.

—No…— Digo preocupada y mirando a mi alrededor; pienso en lo que dirá Gordon en su entrevista, seguro será algo chistoso y trivial.

Salgo del vestidor y encuentro a Johanna en el camino; creo que me estaba esperando.

—¿¡Cómo es que a ese torpe anciano se le ocurre innovar con el único tributo que no quiere ser notado!— grita exasperada mientras critica mi vestido.

Después de aceptar que ya no hay remedio para mi situación y de contarme que estrangulará a Alculeo cuando lo vea, Johanna dice —Sólo un concejo más perchero— y me agarra de los hombros —No seas atractiva—.

Llegamos al lugar en donde están formados los otros tributos. Gordon se ve serio. Lleva un traje totalmente blanco, con la camisa interior de color verde; Gordon es muy llamativo. Me llaman la atención dos grandes "X" verdes que tiene en los brazos.

—¿Éstas? Bucco dice que se llaman Runas Gebo, o algo parecido. Al parecer a Bucco le gustan los símbolos y se aseguró que mi traje tuviera unos cuantos—Gordon hace una expresión de locura.

—Creo que es más interesante tu traje que el mío de "Hada escondida"—

Gordon me revisa de arriba a abajo —Pero Bucco me dijo que le había recomendado esa idea a Alculeo— nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos y me pongo a pensar en que al parecer mi traje también simboliza algo, es una desgracia que no sepa qué.

Nos llevan rápidamente al escenario, siento ligeros mareos al ver tanta gente enfrente de mí; nos sientan en orden e inicia el evento.

Caesar se presenta con sus dientes excesivamente blancos y su enorme sonrisa. Su cabello esta vez es de un color lila; peinado de la misma forma que en décadas pasadas.

Pasa Mily. Se ve increíblemente confiada. Lleva un vestido rojo muy largo. Su cabello está recogido, lo que le alarga aún más su cara. Menciona varias veces que ya está emocionada por entrar a la arena y le sonríe al público y a las cámaras con su macabra sonrisa. Su Padre y su abuela han sido vencedores en los juegos. ¿Será una de las razones de su psicosis?

Iulian presume de todo lo que sabe y cuando Caesar le pregunta lo que opina de los otros tributos, él contesta que los puede asesinar absolutamente a todos, incluso a los "patéticos profesionales" cuando quiera y no dudará en hacerlo cuando venga la oportunidad. Me parece muy arrogante.

Llega al escenario Gurges. Como me lo imaginaba, sus estilistas no han podido hacer mucho, tal vez les ha dicho que quiere seguir siendo ella. Ella y su uniceja. En mi opinión su entrevista estuvo aburrida.

Caesar llama a Omario y lo alaba por su actitud en la cosecha; también dice que ya tiene varias admiradoras jóvenes por el capitolio, a lo que Omario contesta —Lo siento chicas, yo ya tengo a alguien muy especial esperándome en mi Distrito— todo el mundo lo adora.

Marietta pasa al escenario. Sonriendo levemente y aventando besos en todas direcciones. Antes de sentarse, da una vuela y termina con una pose "muy chick" como la llama Caesar. Durante la entrevista habla tranquila y siempre viendo al entrevistador. Es la primera que tiene contacto físico con él. Le cuenta que tiene tres hermanas y ella es la segunda mayor. Me identifico con ella con esto, excepto que mis hermanos y yo no somos profesionales.

El siguiente tributo es Rala. Me quedo sin palabras. Sus estilistas realmente han hecho un gran trabajo con él, incluso yo lo encuentro muy atractivo. Tiene mucha labia y hace reír a Caesar más de lo que lo había visto reír en mi vida. Creo que ya robó el mejor enfoque que pudo tener Gordon. Cuándo Caesar le pregunta si hay una chica que le llame la atención de los tributos el responde —Atrapó mi mirada la pequeña Lily—. Me alegro no haber sido yo.

Al pasar Electra se limita a sentarse seriamente. Habla con Caesar pero es cortante y no dice nada de su vida antes de venir. Lo más notable que dice es —Tengo trabajo que hacer y lo haré bien—.

Linebeck ha subido de peso, al parecer él más que nadie ha aprovechado su estancia en el capitolio. Trabajaba de Pescador, algo muy común en los tributos masculinos del distrito 4, dice que no le gustaba para nada y que se alegró al saber que fue seleccionado; así tiene una oportunidad de mejorar su estilo de vida.

Al Pasar Giselle todo el público grita. Se ve impresionante. Los estilistas deben de estar muy orgullosos, le han agregado a la chica todos los trucos y productos de mejor calidad en la ciudad. Parece alguien que siempre ha sido famosa en el Capitolio. Caesar comenta que cientos de diseñadores y empresarios dedicados a la belleza harán lo posible para que salga de la arena viva y, posteriormente, contratarla para darle una hermosa vida en el Capitolio. Cuando Caesar le pregunta a Giselle que piensa de esto, ella responde —Nunca me he considerado bella o linda, en mi distrito se burlaban de mi por mi altura—. Definitivamente el Capitolio es otro mundo para nosotros.

Chip no genera ninguna reacción especial en el público, para ellos es sólo otro niño más, sin probabilidades, peor aún con lentes. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, en su distrito, no llevaba anteojos, posiblemente no son accesibles y ahora, que los estilistas pueden conseguir unos, se los han proporcionado. Él es hermano mayor, su hermano menor tiene diez años. Posiblemente salga sorteado en la 74° edición de los juegos. Espero que no.

A los gemelos, Caesar les hace preguntas del otro. Conmueve al público que el hermano se haya ofrecido de voluntario para cuidar a su hermana, sabiendo que al final sólo uno saldrá de la arena, pero, al ver la triste cara de Gis, Caesar decide cambiar de tema y terminan hablando de la alimaña más grande con la que han acabado gracias a una pequeña bomba casera.

Y súbitamente es mi turno. Mi equipo de preparación me proporcionó productos para evitar la sudoración, pero siento que empiezo a hacerlo. Llego lentamente al escenario y siento que todo da vueltas. Posiblemente mi expresión es muy evidente ya que Caesar se levanta para llevarme a mi asiento.

—¡Mírate nada más Aurora!— me dice Caesar mirándome de arriba abajo —Estás hermosa—.

—Gracias— le digo sonriendo.

—Aurora, el público desea saber de la chica con la mariposa— se queda observando mis ojos y caigo en cuenta algo tarde que es mi turno de hablar, aun tengo los nervios hechos trizas.

—La mariposa que usé es también mi insignia— digo sin saber nada más que decir.

Caesar exclama y hace una expresión de sorpresa y risa.

—Pero que conmovedor Aurora, conmovedor de verdad. Y dime ¿que significa para ti?—

Intento poner en orden mis pensamientos y respondo

—Lo hizo una amiga para mí en forma de amistad y yo le hice otro igual, pero de color azul, a ella—.

El público dio otra exclamación de estar conmovidos.

—¿Y por qué una mariposa?—

La pregunta me llegó de sorpresa pero recordé el por qué seleccionamos ese singular insecto.

—Las elegimos…— comienzo lentamente —porque en nuestro distrito existían cientos de mariposas y en las temporadas cálidas jugábamos entre ellas... — me reí un poco con nostalgia —elegíamos los colores de nuestras alas y revoloteábamos— terminé riendo nuevamente —yo siempre elegía el color amarillo; aunque una vez quise ser una Mortaliposa negra, mi madre me castigó por todo el verano— volví a reír, aunque no por las Mortaliposas en sí; esos eran mutantes que, durante la revolución; picaban a los rebeldes, generalmente por las noches, y, sin que ellos supieran, morían poco después de gangrena interna, por un instante deseé estar de nuevo ahí, en mi distrito, con Onika y mi familia .

—Y te has convertido en una verdadera y hermosa mariposa, ¿cierto?—

Me sonrojo ligeramente y doy las gracias hacia el público, volteo lentamente a ver a Caesar con pánico; al darme cuenta de lo que he hecho.

—Antes de que termine el tiempo cuéntanos ¿Qué piensas de tu compañero Gordon?—

Volteo a ver a Gordon rápidamente, le sonrío y digo —Es alguien muy confiable y muy gracioso, aunque a nuestra Mentora no le parezca— río y en eso Gordon saluda a las cámaras, les avienta besos al estilo de Marietta de una forma un poco más exagerada. —Le gusta Bailar, aunque su verdadera pasión es la comida— lo dije sin intención de insultar pero a continuación escucho que Gordon grita algo sobre que a mí no me alimentan; sé que es en broma por lo que le respondo con una leve sonrisa.

—Muchas Gracias Aurora, hermoso nombre por cierto— doy nuevamente un gracias y me dirijo tambaleante a mi asiento. Sé que no seguí mi plan, pero tampoco hice nada que me pusiera en el ojo del huracán, digo, incluso Chip puso algo de su historia, y es lo normal en las entrevistas; muchos salen con sus dramas del pasado.

La entrevista de Gordon comienza bien, se ríe junto a Caesar, hacen bromas, hace caras chistosas y no deja de fascinarle al público; Caesar asegura que podría ser comediante.

—Ya supimos qué piensa Aurora de ti, pero sinceramente ¿Qué piensas tú de ella?— pregunta el entrevistador y Gordon tiene un cambio de humor muy repentino.

—Aurora es agradable…— voltea a ver a los otros tributos —… del que todos debemos de cuidarnos es de Iulian, como todos sabemos él ha dicho que puede matar y que matará a quién sea cuando sea, incluso a los "Patéticos profesionales— termina con un tono parecido al tono que usó el bruto del uno en su entrevista —Recuerden también mantener bien observado a Rala—.

Nadie sabe como reaccionar, Gordon cambió su tono y cara ingenuos para decirnos esto, veo que los profesionales se voltean a ver entre sí y luego los demás tributos hacemos lo mismo. Al terminar la entrevista, Gordon saluda a las cámaras y hace el mismo baile que hizo el día de la cosecha, esta vez alrededor de Caesar.

Es el turno de Dril y no le va muy bien. Cuando Caesar le pregunta su apreciación del Capitolio, ella dice que —Admira al Capitolio y a su gente pero le parece una broma de mal gusto, para los distritos, los Juegos del Hambre—. Tengo la impresión de que su tiempo dura menos que el de los otros.

Tussah pasa inmediatamente. Es muy serio. Caesar le admira el valor que tiene por salir sin cabello a la calle. Por su cara es obvio que a Tussah le parece una mala broma por lo que él responde —Yo admiro a la gente del capitolio por gastar tanto dinero para parecer payasos— recuerdo el día del desfile y río por lo bajo —Gastan más en una peluca lila que una familia de Distrito en comida durante un año—. Nadie del Capitolio parece alegre. Dril y Tussah, ambos del Distrito ocho tienen una imagen negativa de nuestra "amada" capital; me pregunto si es opinión general de su distrito.

A pesar del comentario de Tussah, Caesar lo despide amablemente y llama a Paris. Tiene un vestido muy revelador, tal vez demasiado. Su actitud es aun más seductora de lo que fue en el campo de entrenamiento, incluso creo que le coquetea a Caesar.

—Si puedes complacer de alguna manera a una persona yo digo ¿Por qué no? — y mira en dirección a Rala; éste pone una sonrisa, mira hacia abajo y vuelve a mirarla. También logro ver que Paris observa a Iulian. Quiere ser su aliada. El público se estremece, yo no entiendo el por qué comportarse de esa forma.

Llaman a Deo. Tiene cierta actitud de "no me importa" pero respetuosa, creo que incluso manda miradas a personas específicas en el público, parece ser que busca patrocinadores con su fuerte mirada. Me sorprendo al sentir enojo, creo que no tengo derecho a sentirlo. Habla muy bien sobre la comida en el capitolio y que está orgulloso de que su Distrito sea tan bueno en la Ganadería. También menciona que el solía trabajar cuidando ganado vacuno y ovino, que sabe montar a caballo y que era el mejor domando animales. Caesar le pregunta por el chico por el cuál se ofreció como voluntario, al parecer sí era su hermano menor. Deo se burla inocentemente de su hermano y sale del escenario, seguido de vítores del público. Les ha agradado.

Corn decide no sentarse a lo que Caesar agrega que le parece buena idea estirar las piernas; se levanta y así continúan la entrevista. Corn muestra unos movimientos que, en mi humilde opinión, podrían ser peligrosos para el atacado. —Cualquiera que se acerque a mí está en riesgo— dice Corn muy confiado.

Después sube Peach. Esta vez no tiene la expresión cansada que suele tener y se ve mucho más enérgica, sonríe mucho y bromea con Caesar sobre su esponjado peinado. Es una Peach que no había visto antes.

—Cuéntale a Panem ¿Cómo te sientes ahora mismo mi querida y linda Peach?— pregunta Caesar alegremente.

—Honestamente Caesar, yo sólo quiero que esto termine— voltea a ver a nuestra dirección y agrega con una sonrisa —Algunas veces debemos de arriesgarnos para tener una verdadera oportunidad—. Nuevamente todos se voltean a ver entre sí y Peach sale del escenario acompañada de aplausos.

El siguiente es Bren. Más serio que nunca y creo que se ve algo triste. En realidad se nota que lo están forzando a participar. Caesar, intente por donde lo intente no logra sacarle nada más que sonidos de aburrimiento. Por lo menos me reconforta pensar que no seré la única sin patrocinadores.

Y por último pasa Lily. Da pasos grandes que la hacen ver más pequeña de lo que es. Y saluda y sonríe sinceramente, deben de haberla entrenado bien. Después de varias preguntas sobre su familia y amigos en el Distrito doce Caesar le pregunta por lo que dijo Rala casi al inicio de las entrevistas.

—Creo que mejor debería de preocuparse por su propia espalda— cuando Lily contesta, volteo a ver a Rala y me doy cuenta de que ahora tiene una cara malévola.

—Maravilloso— comienza a decir Caesar —Ahora que conocen a nuestros Participantes un poco más ¿Les ha dejado algo en su corazón? ¿Les han Inspirado rabia o lástima? ¡Pues no esperarán más! ¡Ya que mañana será el comienzo de los 72° Juegos del Hambre!—

Al término del himno todos nos dirigimos a la salida; para pasar, posiblemente, nuestra última noche con vida.

* * *

_Es la antesala de la arena. Estamos por llegar al momento de difíciles elecciones. ¿Quiénes creen que lleguen al final? ¿Aurora estará lista para acabar con alguien? _

_Se aceptan comentarios, críticas constructivas y recomendaciones. Empieza el momento decisivo en donde tendrán que hacer todo lo necesario para sobrevivir._

_¡Esperen el Próximo Capítulo!_


	11. Inicio

CAPÍTULO 11: Inicio

* * *

Durante la repetición me doy a mí misma varias críticas. Aunque mostraron una "Versión más arreglada de mí" como dice Alculeo, no me agrada verme en televisión y creo que nunca lo haré. Pasa la repetición de Gordon y en ese momento le pregunto

—¿Por qué hiciste tanto énfasis en Iulián y en Rala?—

Gordon voltea a verme y muy feliz me dice —Es un secreto— Cómo si Gordon no tuviera suficientes secretos ya.

—Chicos— con lágrimas Joan nos habla —en verdad me divertí haciendo todo esto—.

Yo creo que exagera, pero luego recuerdo que los ciudadanos del Capitolio son muy sensibles y no guardan nunca lo que piensan, por lo menos los que he conocido.

—No te preocupes Joan, te veremos dentro de un tiempo— dice Gordon y Joan hace una expresión que arruga su rostro de una manera extraña

—Gracias por tus servicios Joan, creo que no pudimos pedir mejor encargado— le sonrío y Joan se va con mucho pesar, nunca creí que le agradáramos de verdad; pensándolo bien ha de ser difícil ser encargado, viendo tributos y encariñarte con ellos sabiendo que van a morir, tal vez su horrible personalidad le sea de alguna utilidad para no encariñarse tanto.

—Me aseguraré de conseguir todos los patrocinadores posibles, aunque ¿Quién patrocinara un Gordo y a una flacucha? — dice Johanna en un tono rudo, pero sé que es broma. —Mañana mismo me lanzaré por patrocinadores y no me importará amenazar a unos cuantos— se acerca un poco más y agrega —Sean rudos, como su mentora. Palo, recuerda tu razón de ser y… mejor no te doy recomendaciones porque eres mala siguiendo planes. Gordo, no hagas tonterías— se acerca y nos da un abrazo… distante y duro, pero a pesar de eso lo aprecio y creo que Gordon también. Johanna sale de la habitación con decisión y no voltea atrás.

—Bien, creo que me voy— le digo a Gordon esperando que el también dijera lo mismo

—¿Ya te vas? ¡Ésta podría ser tu última noche de vida¡ y ¿te vas sin más?— volteo a verlo y veo que en verdad le sorprende —Te invito a una fiesta muy exclusiva que he planeado—

Lo observo y le digo —No lo sé…—

—Sonríe de manera graciosa y agrega con un tonito chistoso —Invita el capitolio—.

Lo pienso por un segundo y acepto su propuesta, de todas formas ¿A cuántas fiestas más podré acudir en mi vida?

Gordon me invita a su cuarto, que será el lugar de la "fiesta".

—Mira ponte esto ¡Por supuesto que por encima de la ropa!— Dice Gordon al lanzarme una ropa muy colorida, casi ridícula —Bucco me daba trajes de emergencia y no creo que nos puedan castigar a estas alturas—.

Realmente fue divertido inventar trajes, me quedaban casi como vestidos algunas prendas.

—Soy la señora Snow y les aseguro que el Presidente Snow no sufre de locura ¡La disfruta! —

—Y Yo soy un gran ricachón del Capitolio, y soy tan tacaño que cuando sueño que tomo un café ¡me despierto para no pagarlo!— reímos y seguimos burlándonos del Capitolio, de sus habitantes y de cientos de miles de cosas más.

Nos cambiamos de disfraz haciendo los más horrendos trajes y asegurando que será el nuevo grito de la moda hasta que Gordon dice

—Es hora de asaltar el refrigerador—.

Aunque se pide servicio a la habitación generalmente, el cuarto posee una nevera con diversos tipos de comida. Pasamos por la sala silenciosamente y llegamos a ella. Gordon la abre y agarra todo lo que puede.

—¡Vamos! ¡Tú también lleva la mayor cantidad de comida que puedas!— me dice detrás de muchos productos.

—¡No hables tan fuerte!— murmuro.

—¡A nadie le importa!— me contesta con una imitación aguda de mi tono.

Llegamos de nuevo a la habitación y vemos el botín.

—Chocolate… ¡Gordon esto es carísimo! —.

—Au, recuerda que el Capitolio invita, ¿Me pasas ese paquete naranja?—.

Tiene razón, además, nosotros los divertiremos mañana, por más grotesco que parezca. Como cinco grandes piezas de chocolate y al empalagarme continúo con la leche. Mi madre se avergonzaría de mí ahora mismo y seguro me daría una reprimenda, pero si es mi última noche quiero disfrutarla.

—¡Mira! ¡Chantillí!— grita Gordon muy emocionado.

Le pregunto qué es y me dice que me acerque, yo de inocente lo hago y me llena la cara de una cosa deliciosa, ambos reímos, creo que estamos en un sueño. Hacemos una guerra de comida y cantamos a todo pulmón, pareciera que nadie nos escucha o nos escuchará. Sólo somos Gordon, la comida y yo.

Después de una noche de desenfreno total y de dejar toda la basura en el comedor, procedo a mi cuarto; no tengo idea de la hora que es. Nadie en el distrito nos creería lo que hemos hecho y posiblemente nunca lo sabrán, pero cuando estás por enfrentar tu muerte eso en realidad ya no importa. Decido que hoy no me cambiaré, ni me bañaré, ni nada; será hasta en la mañana.

Me recuesto en la cómoda cama y lo disfruto con cada célula de mi piel, cierro mis ojos y pienso en lo feliz que en verdad era; o soy. Tal vez sea por los dulces y el sentir que ya nada importa pero creo que no estoy triste ni preocupada. Pienso que lo peor que pudo pasar era que uno de mis hermanos fuera elegido y siendo realista ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que en una misma familia salieran dos elegidos? Oleander crecerá siendo algo así como un botánico. Tarde o temprano descubrirá algunas plantas curativas o que alivian algunos males. Alerce será un gran cocinero, o por lo menos tendrá buena fama y podrá vender comida decente a precios accesibles, él no es tacaño ni avaricioso como Pine. Mi "querido" hermano mayor… posiblemente seguirá los pasos de mi padre y será Jefe de leñadores. No está mal para una familia común del Distrito siete, lo único de lo que me arrepiento es no poder estar ahí para acompañarlos durante ese proceso…

Aun es oscuro y llega Alculeo para acompañarme a las catacumbas, donde seremos sacados directamente a la arena. La fiesta de anoche presenta sus estragos en mí. Llegamos al tejado, el cuál no había visto jamás y en el que se tiene una bella vista del amplio Capitolio, llega un aerodeslizador y baja unas escaleras que me mantienen pegada a ella, inmóvil, para posteriormente ponerme mi dichoso dispositivo de seguimiento, que me seguirá hasta que mi cuerpo salga de la arena, vivo o muerto.

Nos sirven el desayuno y, aunque sigo satisfecha por nuestro festín secreto de anoche, como todo lo que me permite mi estómago; los próximos días, si sobrevivo, serán de hambre y sed.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó en el viaje del Capitolio al Corral, sólo sé que no quería que llegara el momento de llegada.

—Escucha pequeña Aurora— volteo a ver a Alculeo —Sé que nunca nos llevamos fenomenal— continúa mientras me ayuda a vestirme —Pero has sido el mejor tributo que he tenido en mucho tiempo… y digo, en verdad mucho tiempo—.

Alculeo sonríe y critica el "Traje sin chiste de éste año" empieza a ver todos los puntos malos del diseño y agrega que me hará ver más delgada de lo que soy por ser totalmente negro.

—Por suerte tienes tu insignia, le dará un poco de vida— acerca su mano hacia mí y me coloca el broche con la mariposa amarilla —Úsalo hasta que sea necesario—.

Al escuchar éste último comentario vi a Alculeo un poco más grande, de mente y de cuerpo. Le sonrío y dice —Toma mucha agua en cuanto puedas, una cara deshidratada puede alejar patrocinadores—.

—Ha llegado el momento para el lanzamiento— dice una voz profunda y masculina.

Siento un rayo recorrer mi espalda que me hace respirar muy hondo. Alculeo me ayuda a subir a la plataforma y dice —Es hora que vean al hada en acción— pone sus manos en su protuberante estomago y se queda con una sonrisa, no de lástima si no más bien, de comprensión.

Me rodea el Cilindro, pero no lo toco, no sé que pueda ocurrir después. Subo lentamente, siento un cosquilleo recorrer mi espalda y mi estilista se despide con una mano de mí. Llego a una zona oscura de la cual espero no salir, pero veo un borde ligeramente brillante y verdoso en la parte superior del cilindro.

Salimos completamente a la arena y la voz de un hombre anuncia:

"Damas y caballeros, ¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre!"

Empieza la cuenta regresiva. Sesenta. Entro en pánico. Cincuenta y nueve. Intento tranquilizarme. Cincuenta y ocho. Me enfoco en observar mi entorno. Cincuenta y siete. Es un Bosque muy espeso, con mucha maleza alta en el suelo. Cincuenta. Estamos en un desnivel. Cuarenta y cinco. La cornucopia se encuentra en una inclinación enfrente de nosotros. Cuarenta. No veo a los otros tributos. Treinta y cinco. Logro ver que a mi derecha está Giselle. Treinta. No veo ninguna mochila a causa de la maleza. Veinticinco. Alcanzo a ver una pero está lejos de mí. Veinte. Veo que en mi lado izquierdo está Electra. Dieciséis. No veo a Gordon por ninguna parte. Diez. Veo que Lily está a un lado de Rala. Nueve. Iulian se encuentra junto a Rala también. Cinco. Me concentro para salir disparada hacia la mochila. Uno. Estoy lista para correr hacia la cornucopia y tal vez a mi muerte. Cero. Salgo lo más rápido que puedo hacia la Cornucopia.

* * *

_Como Claudius Templesmith dijo: __¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre!_


	12. Mi Primer Asesinato

_¡Hola! Me alegra que les vaya gustando. Ya corregidos los capítulos anteriores, paso a subir este._

_Éste es el primer capítulo con violencia en él, así que recomiendo discreción._

_Como siempre digo: se aceptan comentarios y críticas constructivas, les responderé con gusto._

_Subiré el siguiente capítulo en cuanto pueda._

* * *

Capítulo 12: Mi primer Asesinato

* * *

Siento la adrenalina en mi interior, jamás he corrido tan rápido, escucho mi respiración. Faltan unos seis metros para llegar a la mochila. Peach pasa corriendo de derecha a izquierda enfrente de mí pero no agarra la mochila ni intenta atacarme o detenerme, continúa su camino al igual que yo, lo más rápido posible.

Llego a la Mochila negra y me volteo para regresar. Sólo puedo ver enormes árboles que tapan el cielo casi totalmente. Sigo corriendo y escucho algunos gritos y gruñidos, no tengo idea de quienes los hagan.

Sigo corriendo y veo que un cuchillo pasa enfrente de mí y se clava en un árbol. Lo tomo y me lastimo un poco la mano al quitarlo de la corteza. Sigo corriendo y creo que ya me encuentro lejos de los lugares de lanzamiento.

Continúo corriendo, jadeante, volteando hacia atrás para ver si alguien me sigue. Al ver que me encuentro totalmente sola doy un último vistazo con una vuelta rápida y me meto en un arbusto grande de maleza pegado a un árbol. Me recargo en el tronco, abrazo fuertemente la mochila y tranquilizo mi respiración, aunque me cuesta trabajo.

Siento mi corazón aún palpitar y no quiero ni parpadear. Intento ver por los pequeños orificios del arbusto y contraigo mi cuerpo lo más posible, asegurándome que me cubra totalmente.

Después de varios minutos me tranquilizo un poco, me doy cuenta de que he sudado y levemente me limpio el sudor de la cara con la manga negra de mi uniforme.

Decido ver el interior de la mochila con adornos rojos que he agarrado. Lentamente deslizo el cierre, lo más silenciosamente posible. No quiero moverme mucho, por lo que con el tacto exploro la mochila.

Escucho el primer cañonazo. Respiro hondo y escucho el segundo. La imagen de todos los tributos pasa por mi cabeza. Escucho tres y vuelvo a respirar profundamente. Cuatro y la cuenta se detiene. ¿Cuatro? Es un número inusual de bajas. Puede que se deba al terreno en pendiente o a la cantidad de árboles… Me sorprende pero no me alegra, eso significa que hay más tributos en la arena, posiblemente listos para asesinarme… no quiero que eso pase… no se los permitiré… no quiero morir…

Respiro lentamente para volverme a tranquilizar y vuelvo a lo que estaba haciendo con la mochila. Siento una botella y por su peso puedo decir que tiene agua. Siento un bote de tamaño mediano, lo saco lo más que puedo y lo abro ¡Es camuflaje negro, lo mejor que me pudo pasar! No puedo evitar poner una sonrisa y después de ver que únicamente tengo unos cerillos, me dispongo a ponerme la pintura sin un patrón en especial; me pinto la cara, el cuello, las manos y el área adyacente de las zonas de piel visible, incluso casi hasta llegar a los codos. También le pongo pintura a los adornos de la mochila hasta que queda totalmente negra, no me puedo arriesgar.

Mientras hago esto escucho unas voces, lo cuál me deja totalmente congelada. Volteo ligeramente la cabeza y veo por los orificios nuevamente, incluso entrecierro mis ojos para ser lo más negra posible, pero no alcanzo a ver a nadie.

—Deberíamos Mantener ésta estrategia a lo largo del juego ¿No creen?— escucho una voz femenina muy aguda.

—Claro… Así tendremos más oportunidad… ¿Cierto? — Reconozco la voz con tono dudoso de Dril.

—¿Y tú que Piensas querido Bren? — de nuevo habla la primera voz.

—Pienso que hay que repartir la comida entre los tres, sólo por si acaso— le responde una voz masculina, supongo que es Bren.

Como continúan avanzando ahora si los tengo a la vista, están algo lejos.

—¿Qué no confían en la pequeña Mily? Además ¿Qué me asegura que cuando tengan su parte no abandonarán a Mily, eh? —

Alcanzo a ver que Mily porta un Arco y Bren una Espada no muy grande. Por la maleza no veo si Dril tiene un arma también, si sobrevivió al baño de sangre, seguramente sí.

—¿Qué nos asegura que no intentarás nada extraño? — pregunta Bren, casi retando a la Psicótica.

—Si yo cuido la mochila iré más lento, es muy grande y por la comida está muy pesada, no le conviene a nadie correr con ella— contesta Mily con un tono falsamente inocente.

Siguen su camino y los pierdo de vista, ya no los logro escuchar. Hago una nota mental: La Psicótica se ha aliado con Bren y con Dril. Mily es una profesional y Bren es muy grande, ambos son peligrosos. A Dril no la considero una amenaza, por lo menos no por ahora.

Pienso que por este momento no me gustará salir de mi escondite, creo que para cubrirme mejor me moveré durante la noche; aunque es cierto que puede ser contraproducente, pienso que la mayoría de los tributos descansará después de las emociones de hoy. Aunque ¿Si uno no lo hace? ¿Me voy a arriesgar a pasear por la noche? o siendo yo ¿Es en verdad pasear de día mejor? Mi fuerte es esconderme, ser invisible en la arena; debo de hacerlo, seguro habrá menos tributos y más posibilidades de no ser vista. Además he paseado por un bosque a oscuras durante algunos años, ya estoy acostumbrada, aunque este es más denso…

Paso horas en la misma posición, moviéndome ligeramente cuando me entumo y pensando en las diversas posibilidades que me esperan. Ya que he decidido quedarme aquí durante la noche, pienso que debería de tener un escondite "perfecto" durante el día. Es casi estúpido el basarme en un juego de niños para sobrevivir, pero ¿Qué otra opción tengo?

También está el problema de la comida. Con lo que he comido tendré energía para máximo tres días. El equipo de la Psicótica tiene una enorme mochila con suficiente comida para cerca de un par de semanas… Yo jamás aprendí a proveerme de la naturaleza… ni siquiera he buscado frutos en mi vida… ojalá hubiera acompañado a Oleander esas veces que me pidió ir con él…

Siguen pasando las horas, las cuáles ocupo para pensar sobre los posibles asesinatos que causaré. El tiempo pasa lento, pero comienzo a sentirme confiada y me estiro un poco más.

Se puede ver el cambio de luz y de temperatura. El ambiente se torna un poco más azulado, ya casi es hora de iniciar mi búsqueda.

Pienso en quiénes han muerto. Los tributos más débiles creo que fueron Chip, Lily, Gis y Dril… Dril sobrevivió, por lo que cualquiera de ellos pudo sobrevivir también. Pienso en lo que dijo Johanna sobre matar a los más pequeños y lo que eso haría por mí en el juego. Lily y Chip… ¿Está mal que espere que no hayan muerto para matarlos yo?

Ya está oscuro, comienza a refrescar y en cualquier momento sonará el "Maravilloso" himno de Panem.

Decido que es tiempo ya de salir de este lugar, no sin antes revisar bien todo el área, y me levanto muy entumida; mi espalda me duele y las piernas me hormiguean, no puedo evitar estirarme. Noto que ya no me duele la mano por el cuchillo que conseguí.

Comienza el himno y me apresuro a buscar un espacio entre los árboles para ver los rostros de los difuntos. Se me acelera el corazón pero se para completamente al ver que los primeros rostros en salir han sido los de Iulian y Rala, los profesionales a los que todos temíamos, los que sacaron la mejor evaluación ¿¡Cómo es posible!

Pongo una ligera sonrisa porque eso significará que hay dos profesionales menos, y lo mejor de todo, los más peligrosos. El siguiente rostro de tributo sale y me entristezco al saber que es Peach… Más allá de ver a Onika en ella, es por que realmente tenía buen corazón. Me alegra no haber tenido que matarla… Van tres, falta uno. Desaparece el rostro de Peach y veo el de la Pequeña Lily.

Siento una gama de sensaciones que me hacen pensar que soy Hipócrita. Me siento mal por ella, el hecho de ser tan joven y que muriera. Creo que también fue lo mejor que falleciera al inicio, aunque no sé de qué forma… espero y la mejor. Pero también sé que, si Johanna tiene razón en que debo de asesinar a uno de los niños para tener más oportunidad de ganar, se ha ido una de mis dos objetivos; por lo que ahora únicamente me queda Chip… y no sé cuánto durará antes de que alguien más lo mate.

Bajo mi cabeza, agarro mis sienes y exhalo en silencio antes de empezar la búsqueda del escondite perfecto.

Camino durante algún tiempo analizando el terreno. Haciendo un mapa mental, creo que la cornucopia es el punto más bajo de la arena, después hay una especie de meseta, y mientras continúo mi camino, veo que el terreno se hace más abrupto, terminando en algunos cerros; absolutamente todo cubierto de árboles.

Decido que un buen lugar para esconderse debe de ser en éste lugar con pequeñas elevaciones. Busco con cuidado, esperando no ver serpientes o insectos venenosos. Llego a una elevación con diversas fosas muy superficiales. Encuentro una que me permitiría estar cómoda pero no hay suficiente maleza que la cubra. Otra no es lo suficientemente profunda. Después de casi otra hora veo una, pero está muy arriba y salir o entrar a ella ya es un peligro. Duro por lo menos otra hora y noto que estoy empezando a acercarme nuevamente al centro, comenzando a creer que aquí no encontraré un buen lugar.

Busco por otros 15 minutos y encuentro la perfecta, está disfrazada y cualquiera que pase pensará que es una pared totalmente lisa, hay mucha maleza que la cubre totalmente; también está en subida, lo que me dará una ligera ventaja en caso de combate o huida. Aunque es pequeña ya me cansé de buscar. He estado agachada casi completamente todo este tiempo, mi espalda tiene un dolor muy molesto. Me meto a la pequeña cueva por un lado, tocando lo menos posible la cobertura vegetal, únicamente quepo sentada. Después de unos minutos decido dormir un poco, no sé que hora pueda ser y durante el día tendré una mejor referencia. Espero que "mi presa" no muera.

Me despiertan gritos distantes, son fuertes y claros.

—¿Cómo le haces eso a Mily? ¿Cómo te atreves?—

Veo mis pies Iluminados y también pequeños agujeros en la maleza que no había visto en la noche.

—¡Vuelve para acá estúpido perdedor!— escucho gritar a Mily de nuevo.

Seguramente se quedaron a acampar cerca de aquí, suerte mía no haberme topado con ellos.

Escucho la respiración apresurada de alguien y rápidamente me asomo discretamente por un lado de la maleza y veo correr a Chip justo por enfrente de mi escondite y no sólo eso, también veo que corre con la enorme mochila de provisiones ¿¡Cómo lo ha logrado! Seguramente lo hizo mientras el equipo de la psicótica dormía, y ahora ella lo persigue. No tiene oportunidad…

Aprieto mis labios con fuerza, es hora de que yo entre al juego.

Salgo lo más aprisa de mi sitio perfecto, pero cuidando de no mover nada. Doy un vistazo alrededor e identifico tres grandes árboles, me dirán que aquí es mi madriguera.

Chip corre muy lento por el peso de la mochila, ¿Cómo es que no decide soltarla? Tal vez, al igual que yo, no tiene otra forma de alimento.

Lo sigo rápido, pero sigilosamente, hasta que llegamos a un precipicio sin vegetación. Chip se queda observando el vacío y corre ahora, a una distancia sensata, alrededor del borde del precipicio, yo hago lo mismo pero con el del bosque. Se escuchan los frenéticos gritos de Mily a lo lejos; se divierte con el niño, de haberlo querido ya lo hubiera alcanzado.

Decido que alejarme más podría causar que pierda mi recién encontrada madriguera, por lo que acelero el paso hasta unos diez metros más adelante de Chip, al igual que el día anterior, lista para salir corriendo tras mi objetivo.

Me doy cuenta que si salgo estaré en la situación que temía, asesinar a alguien menor que yo, pero intento sobreponer lo que pensé todo el día anterior, pero principalmente lo que me dijo Johanna; que después de acabar con uno de ellos podré acabar con cualquiera, mi impedimento es mi mente y mis buenos valores… que uno de ellos viva significa que yo sufriré y moriré… que matar no es tan difícil como parece…

Veo a Chip a tres metros, él no me ha visto aun. Lo veo ahora enfrente de mí, salgo de la oscuridad súbitamente, levanto el cuchillo, el pequeño Chip me voltea a ver sorprendido y se detiene, suelta la mochila e intenta correr. Pero ya es tarde, intento sentirme enojada y en éste momento no siento lástima por él o por cualquiera. Lo agarro del hombro, lo volteo y le encajo el cuchillo directamente en su pecho; veo sus ojos con lágrimas que se quedan sin vida rápidamente. No hay sonido, todo se queda en silencio, entonces, al sacar el ensangrentado cuchillo de su pequeño cuerpo casi inerte, recobro mis sentidos. Doy tres pasos para atrás, recojo la pesada mochila y salgo corriendo, aun en shock por lo que había pasado, por lo que acabo de hacer. Mi primer asesinato.


	13. Equipos P y G

_¡Hola! Después de algunos días sin actualizar, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo._

_Que bien que cada vez más lectores lo estén leyendo ¡Subiré el Próximo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda!_

* * *

Capítulo 13: Equipos P y G

* * *

Corro por el oscuro bosque y suena el cañonazo, me detengo en lapsos pequeños con la imagen de Chip en mi cabeza y me escondo en la maleza para descansar; la mochila en verdad estorba al correr. Controlo mi respiración y pienso en lo que dirá mi familia al ver lo que acabo de hacer… También pienso en Johanna; seguramente está muy orgullosa de su "Flacucha"…

Empieza a hacer un poco de calor o, probablemente, es que ya he corrido un gran trayecto…

Llego a mi escondite, paso por la vegetación que sirve para esconderlo, esta vez lo hago sin cuidado; tengo en mi cabeza pensamientos que no serán fáciles de borrar. Pongo la pesada mochila al fondo de mi fosa y me siento, muy quieta, mirando mis pies.

Súbitamente me doy cuenta que no he quitado el broche de mariposa de mi cabeza ¡Soy una estúpida! Ese pequeño detalle pudo haber acabado con mi vida, estúpido Alculeo ¿Por qué le permití ponérmelo para la arena?

No… no es culpa de Alculeo… Me quito el broche amarillo y lo observo pensando en cómo he cambiado en apenas un día, los rayos de sol que entran entre la maleza me tranquilizan un poco. Después de calmarme casi completamente lo guardo en la primera mochila.

—Es hora de ver el "tesoro" —digo para mí misma con sarcasmo.

Abro mi nueva adquisición y veo que tiene 5 botellas con agua, un gran paquete de carne seca, pequeñas cajas con vegetales y bayas, 4 panecillos duros y 5 frascos casi diminutos con diferentes contenidos que, después de revisarlos, descubro que son azúcar, una especia parecida al chile, sal, canela y otro polvo que no conozco.

Supongo que lo que hacía más pesada la mochila eran las 5 botellas, de las cuales rápidamente aprovecho la primera; no me he hidratado en más de 24 horas.

Sospecho que había más antes de que Chip la robara, pero creo que el equipo de la Psicótica ha sacado el resto durante la noche, probablemente había mejor comida.

Después de tomarme la mitad de la primera botella de agua y de comerme 3 tiras de carne y un panecillo con azúcar, procedo a agregarle camuflaje a la mochila. Ésta es como una versión muy grande de la de Oleander; una mochila de mensajero. Tiene un color naranja muy brillante en la parte de enfrente.

Doy un ligero brinco al escuchar otro cañonazo ¿Quién pudo morir esta vez? Y lo más importante ¿Quién lo ha matado? Ese sonido me recordó lo peligroso que pueden ser los otros competidores, no puedo volver a descuidar la entrada de mi escondite.

Hasta ahora deben de ir seis tributos muertos. Agarro una pequeña piedra y marco, en un muro de la fosa, seis pequeñas rayas representando a Iulian, Rala, Lily, Peach, Chip y al recién asesinado… Sabré quién fue dentro de un par de horas. Miro fijamente la lista por un momento y espero no ser la siguiente…

Ya es casi totalmente de noche y salgo con cuidado para esconderme en un punto que me permita ver los rostros de los caídos. Mientras lo busco, no puedo evitar observar las estrellas, quiero observarlas durante varios años más…

Suena el himno de Panem y sale la imagen de Chip... me remuerde mi conciencia y bajo la mirada pero la vuelvo a subir; si hay alguien viéndome, no quiero que crea que soy débil. Llegamos a la mitad del himno y sale el Rostro de Sig, uno de los gemelos.

Sig… ¿Cómo es que murió sólo él y no su hermana? ¿No se suponía que estarían juntos hasta el final? Termina el himno esta noche fresca y regreso a mi madriguera, para dormir y escapar por unas horas de este mundo.

Me despierta un cañonazo, no reacciono rápido y tardo unos momentos en despertar completamente ¿Otro tributo murió? Debo de empezar a controlar más mis horas de sueño, ese pude ser yo…

Es especialmente caluroso este día y algunos insectos zumban, espero que no sean mutantes. Estoy dispuesta a salir cuando escucho una voz familiar, me comienza a desesperar que sigan por aquí.

—¡Muy buen trabajo Bren! —Escucho a Mily riéndose fuertemente — ¡Ese torpe tributo en realidad no tenía posibilidades!

Así que Bren fue el que asesinó al tributo que acaba de morir, creo que aplica el dicho de no confiar en los callados.

—Disculpen… creo que deberíamos de descansar —Dril parece apesadumbrada por lo que seguramente acaba de ver.

—Creo recordar un claro no muy lejos de aquí —responde Bren, más serio de lo normal, tal vez sí le ha afectado lo que ha hecho.

Siguen su camino con quejas de Mily por el caluroso bosque, ya no los logro escuchar. Marco una nueva raya; si llego a ésta noche, sabré de quién se trata.

¿Me arriesgo a seguirlos? No tengo ningún plan para hoy y no creo que a los programadores les guste un tributo que se la pasa escondido con un gran abastecimiento de comida… Hubo un año en el que unos tributos ya no salían de sus escondites y un profesional no los lograba encontrar para terminar con ellos. Los programadores decidieron inundar la Arena; un tributo femenino del cuatro ganó por ser la mejor nadadora.

Después de rápidamente verificar el camuflaje de mi cuerpo y agarrar el cuchillo, salgo de mi fosa con mucho cuidado y me dirijo a los arbustos, en dirección al equipo de la Psicótica.

Pasan varios minutos, empiezo a considerar regresarme a mi guarida, cuando encuentro a un equipo, pero no el que buscaba.

Este equipo tiene aun más integrantes que el de la Psicótica y están sentados en un claro, posiblemente el que Bren había mencionado. Es en verdad pequeño, de hecho dudo que se le pueda llamar claro. Hay muchos árboles alrededor que me hacen pensar que, estar en ese punto en específico, es una mala idea.

Empiezo a reconocer a los tributos. Veo a la chica de ojos rasgados llamada Electra, se encuentra muy seria con una espada delgada manchada de sangre… ¿Habrá asesinado ella a Sig? Veo también al chico de piel oscura, Omario; a la voluptuosa Paris sentada a un lado de Corn, la horrible Gurges afilando una espada y a… ¿Gordon? Todos se encuentran en silencio.

¿Qué hace Gordon Ahí? ¿Cómo pudo relacionarse con esos tributos? Estoy a punto de salir de mi escondite cuando una flecha sale del bosque y da justo en la cabeza de Corn, todos salen corriendo en dirección contraria de donde salió el arma que ha terminado con la vida del pobre tributo del Distrito once. Suena el cañón y yo me quedó ahí, tan sorprendida por lo que acaba de suceder que me intento esconder lo más que puedo en la maleza.

Pasan unos segundos y baja la garra que transportará al difunto Corn a su hogar. No puedo evitar sentirme triste por él. Pienso en irme de ese lugar, pero recuerdo que puede que haya alguien esperando ver movimiento.

Pasan casi quince minutos cuando sale el equipo por el que vine a este lugar. Mily se encuentra muy contenta por lo que acaba de hacer, ella lanzó esa flecha. Se sientan en donde el Equipo de Gordon se encontraba antes y procedo a acercarme un poco más.

Puedo visualizarlos a unos cinco metros y veo venir una flecha en mi dirección, da en el árbol que está a mis espaldas. Me he petrificado ¿Me han descubierto?

—¿Qué… Qué pasa Mily? —se levanta Dril de su asiento muy apresurada.

—Creí haber visto… debió ser la imaginación de Mily… —le responde la Psicótica con inseguridad y arrogancia. Sigue mirando en mi dirección, enojada, buscando.

Aguanto mi respiración y caigo en cuenta en lo mala que fue esta idea. ¡Ahí hay dos tributos con los que no tengo oportunidad alguna!

—Seguro que fue tu "activa" imaginación —le dice Bren con insulto.

—Nadie nos intentaría atacar a nosotros… ¿No? —Dril no está muy convencida de esto y se nota.

—¡Nadie excepto el otro equipo tonta! —La Psicótica se levanta de golpe y empieza a enfurecerse.

Seguro le teme al equipo de Gordon por ser casi completamente de profesionales.

—Ya se fueron Mily, además ese equipo no se podría esconder ni aunque fueran invisibles — Dice Bren aun sentado, muy tranquilo comiendo una tira de carne seca.

La Psicótica lo voltea a ver muy enojada —¡No te la comas toda! Es lo último que nos queda.

—Si no te hubieras confiado en que nadie sería lo bastante estúpido y se atrevería a acercarse a nosotros, no te hubieran robado las provisiones.

—¡Bren! El niño fue lo bastante estúpido para hacerlo.

—Pero… alguien lo asesinó y se llevo la mochila… — Agrega Dril con mucho pesar y pasan por mi mente los ojos llorosos de Chip.

—Seguro fue ese Imbécil de Linebeck, la herida parecía hecha por una lanza.

Después de que me tranquilizo y aprovechando que están distraídos peleando, me acerco a ellos, muy sigilosamente; si logro asesinar a uno seguro tendré popularidad en el Capitolio, pero ¿Quién?

La Psicótica es una profesional y tal vez está preparada para un ataque sorpresivo… esto me deja a Dril o a Bren. El tributo del doce representa una mayor amenaza, sobretodo por su tipo de cuerpo y porque no le resulta tan difícil asesinar… Dril, por otra parte, no es especialmente fuerte y creo que dudaría antes de matarme… pero es la que se encuentra más lejos de mí y está más al tanto de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Hay una pequeña ráfaga de viento que refresca el ambiente. Decido ir por Bren, no creo que sea más rápido que yo en el bosque y no está tan alerta como Dril o Mily.

Me acerco por la espesa maleza, agachada, no me puedo permitir que me descubran otra vez… dos veces sería ya muy sospechoso. Los escucho discutir más cerca de mí, con el ruido que hace la Psicótica será difícil que me detecten.

Llego a unos pasos de la espalda de Bren. Me concentro, le debo de dar justo en la columna. Siento cómo se acelera mi corazón nuevamente, y aprieto el cuchillo con mi mano. Bren se estira, no tiene idea de que será lo último que hará.

—¡Cuidado Bren! —Dril grita sorprendida señalando en mi dirección.

Bren comienza a voltear; sé que es ahora o nunca y le encajo el cuchillo en la espalda. Le quito el cuchillo y recibo una flecha en mi brazo izquierdo. Caigo y corro en dirección a mi escondite con el dolor más grande que haya sentido en mi vida, seguida por una lluvia de flechas lanzadas con una macabra carcajada.


	14. Entrando en la Pesadilla

Capítulo 14: Entrando en la Pesadilla

* * *

Corro en diagonal para que los árboles me proporcionen cierta protección y escucho un cañonazo, espero que haya sido Bren. Dejo de percibir flechas, por lo que creo que funciona mi estrategia. Lágrimas salen de mis ojos y veo con preocupación la herida, parece ser que me ha dañado el músculo de mi brazo. Vuelvo a escuchar la risa de Mily acompañada del sonido del viento siendo cortado, otra flecha da en mi cuerpo; esta vez en mi pantorrilla derecha.

Caigo y no me puedo levantar, tampoco puedo evitar gemir de dolor. Escucho pasos e intento volver en mí ¿Eso es todo? ¿Así terminará para mí ésta horrenda pesadilla? No… No me debo de rendir, me han enseñado que es mejor intentar que no intentarlo para nada.

Me arrastro con mis extremidades más fuertes hasta un arbusto copioso y me contraigo como la primera vez que me escondí. Siento el sudor y lagrimas en mi cara, tengo miedo; ahora más que nunca.

Me quito, con duda, la primera flecha y siento un agudo dolor recorrer mi cuerpo hasta mi herida, algo terrible. Veo sangre salir del interior del traje y me preocupo aun más. No quiero retirar la otra flecha de mi pantorrilla por temor a esa sensación de nuevo, además, comienzo a temer el desangrarme…

Retiro la flecha y escucho pisadas cercanas, no me muevo, me quedo inmóvil, incluso si no es la Psicótica, cualquiera aprovecharía esta oportunidad para acabar conmigo y ganar unos cuantos patrocinadores.

Un intenso dolor en mi pantorrilla causa que dé un ligero chillido, estoy segura de que es mi fin.

Escucho cómo se acercan los pesados pasos enfrente de mí, de forma rápida. Abren el arbusto, quedo totalmente descubierta y enfrente de mí tengo los intensos ojos color aceituna, es Deo.

Comienza a sacar algo de su mochila. Al percatarme de esto, asustada, busco el cuchillo en el suelo con mi mano para defenderme, pero veo que no es un arma, son unos objetos.

—Úntate esto y aprieta bien las vendas, yo las distraeré. —dice Deo apresurado —Desde ahora seremos aliados. —al terminar de decirme esto, vuelve a cerrar la apertura del arbusto y lo escucho alejarse, gritando algo.

Estoy impactada por lo que acabo de ver. Después de unos segundos sin escuchar sonido alguno y aun sorprendida por el suceso, lentamente me descubro las heridas, agarro el bote y, con dificultades, me lo aplico en mi piel.

Arde, como si unas abejas picaran justo los lugares más sensibles de mi cuerpo ahora mismo. Procedo a ponerme las vendas, me preocupa la cantidad de sangre que puedo perder.

Termino de aplicar generosamente el ungüento y puedo poner mis pensamientos en orden, incluso con el dolor que todavía siento.

Deo apareció de la nada y me dio algunos productos para tratar mis heridas… Al parecer debo de ser más atenta sobre mis alrededores ¿Me habrá visto alguien más? También, si no me equivoco, me ha dicho que somos aliados desde ahora… ¿Pero quién se cree que es?

Siento punzadas fuertes en mis heridas, creo que lo tomaré como una señal para en verdad confiar en él desde ahora… Después de todo, Celia, la chica de su distrito, dijo que a mí era a la única que consideraba confiable… si eso es verdad, me pregunto ¿Por qué?

Después de relajarme un poco más, recuerdo que ya he hecho dos asesinatos, y espero que no hayan sufrido Chip y Bren mientras morían… aunque creo que eso no es posible…

Agarro una pequeña piedra que se encontraba a un lado de mi mano y la giro con los dedos índice y pulgar.

Muevo un poco mi brazo por incomodidad y veo que vuevle a salir sangre. Nuevamente pongo vendas, ésta vez más apretadas y, al terminar, siento que se abren también las de la pantorrilla, vuelvo a aplicarle otras. "Sobreviviré, Sobreviviré" repito en mi mente, una y otra vez tratando de convencerme; giro la piedra entre mis dedos aun más rápido.

El Distrito doce vuelve a perder a sus dos tributos… Lily murió el primer día y Bren el tercero… recuerdo que casi nunca duran sus tributos más allá del quinto día, aunque es raro también que mueran en el primero… creo que es algo curioso.

Después de intentar distraerme en mis pensamientos, noto que el dolor disminuye. No quiero hacer movimientos porque puede que vuelva a salir sangre… creo que es mejor esperar a que la noche me sirva de protección para volver a mi escondite.

Pasan un par de horas y empieza el himno. Me levanto con mucho cuidado, aun con dolor, para buscar un lugar para ver el cielo.

Aparece la imagen del primer tributo, es el chico del distrito nueve, aunque no recuerdo cuál era su nombre; recuerdo que es el que tenía problemas para atar nudos y también que estornudaba muy fuerte… Pienso en Deo y espero que no salga después su rostro, no escuché otro cañonazo después de que se alejó pero pude haberlo pasado por alto…

Sigue el rostro de Corn, lo vi cerca de Paris pero dudo que haya podido "estar una vez con ella" de otra forma que no haya sido siendo Aliados. Era amable y puedo decir que era más que la mayoría, aun así me alegro que Deo no haya muerto…

Por último veo a Bren, otra víctima mía… y me decepciono de mi misma al notar que, de hecho, fue más fácil asesinarlo a él que a Chip… lo cual me deprime… creo que Johanna tenía razón.

Termina el Himno y todo vuelve a estar en silencio. Me dirijo, cojeando, a mi escondite; espero volverlo a encontrar.

Pasan unos minutos y reconozco el terreno accidentado por el que busqué, hace un par de noches, mi madriguera. Camino por el perímetro lentamente, sin hacer ruido; hasta que llego a los tres árboles, mi indicador.

Ya en mi fosa y después de marcar tres rayas en el muro, intento dormir, sin éxito, a causa de la incomodidad por las heridas. Encuentro otra piedra pequeña y me pongo a jugar con ella, creo que comienza a tranquilizarme.

Van nueve de veintitrés.

Despierto cuando aún es temprano, los ligeros rayos caen en mi cara que posiblemente, después de todo lo sucedido ayer, se ha despintado. Sin nada especial en la mente, aplico camuflaje en mi cuerpo y noto que ya no siento el mismo ardor que sentí antes de dormir. Me retiro los vendajes y me encuentro totalmente curada, aunque aun me causa molestias el aplicar presión con mis extremidades, puedo moverme con un buen grado de libertad. Debo agradecerle a Deo…

Después de desayunar un panecillo con azúcar, 4 tiras de carne seca con el polvo parecido al chile y otra botella de agua, procedo a pensar en mi siguiente movimiento.

Creo que debo seguir esperando sanar un poco más antes de intentar terminar con otro tributo, así que decido explorar el área cercana a mi escondite.

Después de toda la mañana y al llegar la tarde, no encuentro nada especial, ni siquiera una fuente de agua. Llego a mi Madriguera, me siento y escucho el cañón.

Por alguna razón no me sorprende ¿Será que después de estos días me he acostumbrado a ver vidas desaparecer? Me pregunto quién será y raspo una nueva Raya; sinceramente sólo espero que no hayan sido ni Deo ni Gordon, mis únicos aliados.

Cuando anochece, el cielo está nublado; me pregunto si eso hará interferencia con los rostros de los tributos. Busco mi lugar de apreciación del cielo y espero, a que un nuevo difunto aparezca en el cielo.

Comienza el himno que ya me empieza a disgustar, siempre trae malas noticias consigo. Dril, del Distrito Ocho aparece. Vuelve el sentimiento de tristeza, pero esta vez más leve. La chica del Distrito Ocho tenía una aliada muy fuerte, loca pero fuerte al fin ¿Cómo terminaron con ella tan rápido, especialmente con lo alerta que se mostraba? Creo que ella al final sí era una chica dulce, no aparentaba como mi "querida" mentora… Si la hubiera conocido, tal vez no hubiera tenido las agallas de asesinarla, al igual que a Peach… Hoy el equipo de la Psicótica ha llegado a su fin.

Me doy cuenta que nuevamente tengo una piedra entre mis dedos, creo que estoy adoptando una mala costumbre. Dejo la piedra y me voy a mi guarida, donde procedo a dormir.

La noche pasa rápido, al igual que los otros dos días. En el quinto y sexto día no hay tributos caídos, lo que en verdad me sorprende y me causa sentimientos encontrados. Tampoco he podido hallar una fuente de agua y comienzo a preocuparme, ya que sólo me sobran dos botellas. Creo que debo de empezar a alejarme de éste lugar.

Es el noveno día y me levanto con más ánimos que de costumbre. Mis heridas ya casi no presentan un problema y desayuno de forma abundante. Creo que ya tengo la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a alguien de ser necesario; tal vez pueda terminar con Giselle, Celia o Gis con ayuda de mi cuchillo… siento un poco de asco por mí misma al pensar esto, se me pasa unos segundos después.

Agarro mi chuchillo y la mochila más pequeña, me aseguro de estar usando camuflaje suficiente y salgo directamente al bosque. Camino más de media hora, éste clima me recuerda al distrito siete. Es fresco, los árboles se mueven con la brisa, se escuchan algunos pájaros cantar…

Entonces oigo unas voces. Parece que alguien está molesto y ha alzado la voz.

Me acerco lenta y silenciosamente; he mejorado y soy más cautelosa desde mi "última batalla". Encuentro al equipo de Gordon.

—¡No hemos encontrado desde ya hace días tributos y se nos terminan las provisiones! —Veo a Paris decirle a todos, muy molesta.

—Pero preciosísima Paris… —comienza a hablar Gordon casi divertido.

—¡No me vengas con tus tonterías, gordo! —lo interrumpe bruscamente la voluptuosa. —Nunca terminaremos los juegos si seguimos así ¿No me apoyan?

Paris voltea a ver a los cuatros profesionales que están con ellos. Omario da un paso al frente y dice —Es verdad, debemos de comenzar a eliminar a los demás, tenemos la ventaja.

Creo que su equipo se desmorona ante mis ojos, pienso que será mejor no salir.

—Mira negrito… —empieza Gordon a intentar tranquilizarlos.

—¡No nos intentes convencer! Te hemos dejado estar con nosotros porque creíamos que tendrías patrocinadores ¡y lo único que te han mandado es un estúpido e inútil martillo! —Grita Paris, burlándose de lo que pareces ser el arma de Gordon; un pequeño mazo con algo parecido a un clavo, muy largo, retorcido y puntiagudo, clavado en él.

—Además… —comienza a hablar Gurges —No nos has dicho nada de tu compañera ni de sus habilidades. —me alegro mucho al escuchar esto, Gordon no les ha dicho nada; en verdad es confiable.

—Pero Gurges, Gurgecita… Ya les dije que es inútil; no sabe encontrar comida, ni usar un arma, ni siquiera es popular con la increíble gente del Capitolio. — Creo que Gordon dice eso para librarse del tema, como en la entrevista… espero.

Todos parecen empezar a alterarse, todos menos Electra. Sospecho que a ella no le importa tener equipo… que arrogante.

—Les propongo algo Profesionales, —Paris comienza a hablar, pero esta vez con un tono agudo; me da mala espina. —matemos a este gordo inútil, es más, creo que no sería capaz de matar a alguien, menos a su estúpida compañera de distrito.

Paso saliva lentamente al ver que los Profesionales lo están considerando seriamente, hasta que Gordon da un paso hacia Paris. Ésta le lanza una mirada de desprecio, igual que lo hizo con Giselle y conmigo en el campo de entrenamiento y voltea la cara con desdén. Gordon hace un súbito movimiento y le encaja el pico del mazo directamente en la nuca, Paris cae al suelo y Gordon la sigue golpeando mientras la chica grita desesperadamente el nombre de Omario, intentando defenderse con un hacha pequeña; pero un golpe de Gordon en una de sus sienes termina completamente con ella. Suena el cañonazo.

Los Profesionales y yo estamos congelados al ver la barbarie que ha sicedido, ¿Ese es el mismo Gordon Beaver del Distrito Siete? En todo lo que llevo en la arena, esa ha sido la muerte más horrible que he visto. Por un momento creí que Omario iría a ayudarla, su daga cambió ligeramente de posición.

—Que esto les recuerde... —Gordon empieza a hablar, muy serio y con una voz muy grave —Que como equipo cualquiera que quiera disolverlo será asesinado por los otros.

Ningún profesional habla, y creo que ahora mismo Gordon es su líder, podría convencerlos de aceptarme. Me levanto para ir directamente con ellos pero escucho que mi supuesto amigo dice:

—Esto le espera también a mi estúpida compañera de distrito.


	15. Bestia

_¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 15 de mi fanfic. Debo decir que en verdad me gustan sus Reviews y que me hacen sentir orgulloso y muy inspirado para continuar. Gracias por leerlo y mantenerse al tanto y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, crítica constructiva o sugerencia es bienvenida._

_¡Disfruten el Cap.!_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15: Bestia

* * *

Me he quedado sin palabras, perpleja; lentamente camino para atrás sin aliento, para perderme en la espesura del bosque.

Entonces al final Gordon Beaver sí tenía un plan para mí… ¡Ni siquiera con la recomendación de Johanna me consideró como una verdadera aliada!

A lo lejos puedo escuchar relámpagos, volteo con desánimo a ver el cielo entre los árboles y percibo el olor a humedad, puedo decir que lloverá. En circunstancias normales me alegraría, incluso creo que, si Gordon no se hubiera quitado su enorme máscara, me tranquilizaría en estos momentos. ¿Qué podía esperar? Es un hombre cualquiera, igual que Úncan… mienten para conseguir lo que quieren.

Ahora recuerdo por qué en Siete no convivía con otras personas, especialmente hombres. Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Podría culpar a Gordon? Estamos en un juego en donde vivir significa acabar con los demás… incluso desde el principio más de una vez pensé en asesinarlo.

Cuando llego a la entrada de mi escondite, con miles de pensamientos deprimentes en mi mente, comienza a lloviznar. Me siento en mi usual posición, observo con aflicción el broche de mariposa y comienzo a revisar mis provisiones.

—Dos botellas… —veo con pesar que pronto estaré buscando desesperadamente agua. —Quince tiras de carne seca, las botellas con condimentos…

Agarro los vegetales y veo que están viejos, sin embargo aun se ven comestibles; en cambio las bayas parecieran recién cosechadas ¿Cómo hace el Capitolio para conservar por tanto tiempo los alimentos?

Con coraje recuerdo la noche anterior antes de llegar a la Arena. Si hubiera sabido que Gordon me traicionaría al instante… jamás hubiera hablado con él, incluso en la entrevista les diría a todos la sabandija que en verdad es ¿Cómo es que en Siete era tan popular? Seguro su teatro se le vino abajo este día.

Suena el himno, sé quién saldrá esta noche. Volteo a ver el registro de los tributos caídos y marco la raya perteneciente a Paris. Once… Apenas la mitad de mis contrincantes, y el resto son profesionales, por lo menos la mayoría… ¿Seré capaz de eliminarlos a todos? De niña veía los juegos y no tenía idea de lo horrible que son en realidad.

Comienza la lluvia y entra un ventarrón por la entrada de la cueva. Incluso cuando en mi distrito tenemos noches frías todo el año, nunca había sentido un viento tan helado y desgarrador.

—Ojalá que Gordon y los profesionales mueran de frío… —murmuro con rencor mientras intento cubrirme lo más que puedo con las mochilas. En este momento me doy cuenta de que los juegos del hambre me han cambiado para siempre.

Miro mi mano, ahora juego con una baya morada. ¿Suponen que salga viva de esto y que viva mi vida como antes lo hacía? Claro, suponiendo que salga con vida… sola es casi imposible.

No, no estoy completamente sola. Aun tengo a Deo… donde quiera que esté. No puedo evitar pensar en el desenlace que nuestra "alianza" pueda tener, si no es que me corta el cuello antes de finalizarla.

Escucho por unos momentos el sonido de las gotas pegando en el suelo y pienso en la última vez que nos vimos, me salvó la vida. Me río al preguntarme el por qué nunca le pregunté a mi madre sobre el tipo de hombres que existían, jamás hablamos de eso; mucho menos lo hice con mi padre.

Cierro mis ojos pensando en si debería confiar en él, en Deo…

Camino por mi antiguo recorrido, de la plaza del pueblo a mi casa. Veo todo como siempre: Los pájaros volando de árbol en árbol, la tranquilidad en las calles, el día totalmente gris… Al seguir caminando, con una gran sonrisa por haber vuelto a mi hogar, encuentro a una gran cantidad de personas de mi distrito, todos caminando hacia algún lugar que ignoro dentro del bosque.

Después de observarlos por unos momentos, decido retomar mi camino ¿Por qué alguien quisiera irse de Siete? ¿No ven lo maravilloso que es su hogar? Allá afuera no hay nada; sólo tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento…

—Hola —escucho una voz detrás de mí, volteo y veo a Deo sonriendo, entonces me siento aun más feliz.

—¿Qué te parece mi distrito? —le pregunto, como si el también conociera este lugar. —¿Muy Gris? —le digo en broma y le sonrío. Siento una alegría que no recordaba, siento que vuelvo a ser yo y empiezo a creer que los Juegos jamás sucedieron.

Deo dice algo que no logro entender, sin embargo reímos. Volteo a un costado del chico de ojos color aceituna y veo a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, caminando al final de toda la gente. Se encuentra entusiasmada por verme, pero decide únicamente continuar por el camino y me dedica un saludo junto con una sonrisa. Ya se encuentra lejos de mí, no me atrevo a gritarle lo feliz que estoy por volverla a ver, no con tantas personas por aquí.

—¿Por qué no vienes? —Quiero hablar con Onika y presentarle a Deo, seguro se llevarán bien. Lo tomo de la muñeca y empezamos a caminar.

—Espera Aurora —me dice antes de dar el quinto paso —Debo de hacer algo rápido; tú continúa y yo te alcanzo. —Veo como se va con dos agentes de la paz.

Nuevamente camino, veo el cielo y espero que llueva, por primera vez en mi vida no quiero volver a dormir, no quiero volver a la Pesadilla.

Avanzo un poco y escucho un disparo. Volteo y Deo se encuentra en el suelo, inmóvil y rodeado de sangre; al igual que Chip cuando le arrebaté su vida.

Abro lentamente los ojos, me encuentro recargada en el muro de las marcas, con la baya morada en mi mano. Nuevamente estoy en mi Fosa de soledad.

Es de mañana, la luz del exterior es muy tenue y pareciera que estoy en otra fantasía. Me termino los vegetales, pienso en lo que soñé y me vuelvo a plantear el confiar en ese chico del Distrito Diez. Si hay algo que odio de mí, es mi indecisión. Indecisa por confiar en las personas incorrectas, indecisa por el siguiente paso que daré e indecisa por absolutamente todo lo demás.

Arrojo la baya para afuera de la cueva al ver que otra vez la giro con ansiedad.

Doy un suspiro y decido confiar en Deo, después de todo ya me ha ayudado y no creo que haya sido una casualidad el haber soñado con él y con Onika…

Creo que escuché algo en el exterior, será mejor no moverme, hoy especialmente no estoy de humor para divertir al Capitolio.

Algo pasa entre la maleza de la entrada de la cueva y cae a un lado de mis pies, un frasco con un líquido y un pequeño trozo de tela quemándose, lo observo por un segundo y al darme cuenta de lo que es, salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo de la cueva. Aun así la explosión logra tumbarme y caigo de cara al piso.

Levanto la mirada y veo venir hacia mí otro frasco. Cae justo delante de mí, me levanto lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permite. La explosión de la segunda bomba me pega en el costado derecho y vuelvo a caer boca abajo.

No puedo enfocar la vista, sigo aturdida. Diviso una figura pequeña corriendo hacia donde estaba mi escondite; intento enfocar mi vista, pero el golpe y el polvo que se ha esparcido no me permiten hacerlo rápido.

Al tener un poco más de control sobre mi cuerpo, me levanto y veo que es Gis, la hermana gemela de Sig. Está subiendo hacia los escombros de mi madriguera. ¡Va por la comida, el agua y posiblemente también agarre mi cuchillo!

Corro cuesta arriba tan rápido como mis atontadas piernas me dejan. Veo que esta moviendo las piedras que cayeron sobre mis cosas y me lanzo encima de ella. Rodamos por la bajada llena de pequeños fragmentos de escombro que se me encajan en la espalda.

Le jalo el cabello, rasguño su cara, y le doy rodillazos; ella hace lo mismo conmigo. Llegamos al terreno llano e intercambiamos puñetazos. Escucho su dolor, yo tampoco escatimo el ruido que hago. Logro ponerme encima de ella y puedo contemplar su rostro pálido y delgado, esa distracción me cuesta un golpe directo en la cara; logra derribarme y escapa hacia el bosque.

Respiro profundamente y percibo sabor a sangre en mi boca, mi mandíbula me duele y no puedo girar completamente hacia la derecha. Después de revisar mi cuerpo, noto diversos rapones en mi piel y desgarres en mi ropa. No tengo ninguna herida grave, pero creo que también ha regresado el dolor de mi pierna y el de mi brazo, anteriormente causados por Mily.

Regreso cojeando a mi cueva, debo de sacar lo antes posible de ahí lo más que pueda, ya que el estruendo de las bombas ha de haber advertido a los profesionales y tal vez a la Psicótica.

Cuando llego lo primero que busco es el cuchillo, lo encuentro fácilmente a un lado de la mochila pequeña. Volteo alrededor para asegurarme que nadie venga, parece un campo de batalla; lleno de humo grisáceo. Cerca de ahí encuentro la mochila con la comida, se encuentra gravemente quemada y rota. Dentro, una de las botellas tiene una fractura en su base que ha causado que el agua salga, la carne se ha chamuscado y ensuciado de tierra, los vegetales y las bayas se han perdido.

Mojo pedazos de carne con el agua que queda en la botella rota y los guardo en mi mochila, al igual que la botella en buen estado. Bajo apresuradamente, con cuidado de no caer y veo en el suelo uno de los frascos de Gis. Aun tiene de ese líquido y también tiene la tela, sólo presenta unos daños mínimos en la parte superior; decido guardarlo en la mochila, puede volverse útil, si no es que explota y vuela mi brazo...

Mientras cojeo rápido hacia el bosque, me pregunto cómo pudo Gis conseguir semejante material, y más intrigante aun ¿Cómo supo armarlas? Intento recordar algo de ella que me de una pista, si pudo causar tal desastre más vale tenerle cuidado…

Ya en el bosque, procedo a esconderme en unos arbustos, caminar así por la Arena me expone demasiado.

Después de descansar unos minutos y tomar un trago de agua, vuelvo a pensar en Gis. El cuchillo estaba a simple vista, bien pudo haberme apuñalado antes de saltar sobre ella… me pregunto si lo habrá visto y súbitamente recuerdo su cara. Probablemente su prioridad no era asesinarme, probablemente quería robar la comida que yo tuviera. Arrojar esa baya le indicó mi ubicación y también que tenía suficiente para desperdiciar. Elegí un mal momento para hacerlo, que tonta he sido.

Este día también se ve nublado, espero que a los programadores les cause problemas con las cámaras.

Probablemente ahora mismo me veo como Gis, exageradamente delgada y pálida. Seguro en el Capitolio no reconocen la cara de sus "queridos" tributos, después de todo sólo nos han visto arreglados para el desfile y la entrevista.

La entrevista… en la entrevista Gis habló de cómo terminaron con una alimaña con una bomba casera… Supongo que para ella yo era otra alimaña, y se aseguró de terminar con mi Madriguera.


	16. En la Parte más Retorcida

CAPÍTULO 16: En La Parte Más Retorcida.

* * *

—Encontraré a Deo —me murmuro a mí misma escondida en el arbusto.

Siento un insecto, una hormiga, caminar por mi mano. La quito con mi otra mano esperando que no sea un mutante, creo que el Capitolio ha hecho bien en traumatizar a sus ciudadanos.

Escucho un cañonazo y me sobresalto.

—Que no sea Deo, que no sea Deo… —repito en mi mente, preocupada porque mi único aliado haya muerto hace unos segundos. Empiezo a pensar que tal vez incluso le he agarrado cariño… ¡Que locura, ni siquiera lo conozco!

No puedo esperar a ver quién murió hoy… tengo la pequeña esperanza de que haya sido un profesional o Gordon… esa rata gorda. Al decir esto río por lo bajo, y pienso en lo que estarán diciendo mi familia y Onika de mí ¿Me reconocerían?

Pasan varias horas y en cuanto escucho el himno salgo del arbusto a pesar de mi dolor para ver el cielo. Veo a Tussah, el chico del Distrito Ocho.

Después de Deo, consideraba a Tussah como un posible aliado; tal vez no tanto como un aliado, pero tampoco siento que al verme me hubiera intentado matar… Era bueno lanzando objetos, no tengo idea de lo que pudo haber hecho en su distrito.

Termina el himno y veo a Tussah desaparecer. Creo que la última vez eran once tributos, ahora que no tengo mi muro de los caídos deberé confiar en mi memoria.

Me agacho y agrego a toda mi piel lo último del Camuflaje. Antes de cerrar la mochila, le echo otro vistazo al broche amarillo que me dio Onika; doy un suspiro profundo, la cierro y levanto la cara. Mi nueva misión es encontrar a Deo.

Camino sigilosamente por el bosque, intentando no ir directamente a la cornucopia, seguro que ahí se encuentran por la noche el equipo de… Gurges, no le volveré a llamar "Equipo de Gordon".

Pasan un par de horas y decido dormir entre unos arbustos, este día ya ha sido muy cansado y de nada sirve forzarme a buscar en la oscuridad sin energía.

Escucho un cañonazo retumbar en mi cabeza. ¿Estoy soñando? Terminan mis dudas cuando la luz de medio día me hace reaccionar y vuelvo a suplicar que no haya sido mi compañero. Odio saber la identidad de los tributos difuntos hasta la noche. ¿Qué no piensan los programadores que puede ser crucial saber quién muere?

Agarro consiente una hoja de los arbustos, la hago bolita y comienzo a jugar con ella para relajarme. Debo esperar un par de horas, ahora mismo el sol proporciona suficiente luz para hacerme notar. Saco las quemadas tiras de carne de mi mochila y me como dos de cuatro, están muy duras y su sabor es horrendo; tomo un poco de agua para pasarme el último bocado.

Espero que Deo tenga comida y agua, no creo ser lo suficientemente ágil para robarle a alguien sus alimentos, especialmente porque deben de quedar sólo profesionales o tributos muy fuertes.

Hago un intento de recordar a mis contrincantes restantes y su nivel de peligrosidad, también si han sacado a la luz alguna habilidad; no puedo dejar que me suceda lo mismo que con Gis.

Tenemos al gordo y estúpido Tributo del Siete, no debe de ser muy rápido pero puede matar sin consideración alguna… también soy uno de sus blancos, si no es que el principal.

Está Gurges, no la he visto hacer nada en especial, tal vez es sólo por su monstruosa apariencia el miedo que le tengo. Creo haberla visto con una gran espada, no ha de ser muy rápida.

Seguimos con Electra, la he visto manejar una espada como si fuera cualquier cosa, creo que no le importaría matarme al verme. También sospecho que ella asesinó a Sig.

Su último compañero es Omario, creo que él tiene corazón; aunque no el suficiente para salvar a Paris, pero después de todo él ya tenía a "alguien especial" en su distrito ¿no? En caso de separarse, pienso que podría tener una oportunidad de aliarme con él… aunque dudo tener el valor de preguntarle.

No he escuchado nada de Linebeck, es del Distrito Cuatro… era pescador y seguro sabe nadar, pero aquí de nada sirve. En el campo de entrenamiento utilizó una lanza y le presumía a Omario de sus habilidades. No sería bueno atacarlo, mejor que se encarguen los otros profesionales de él.

La otra profesional con la que no me he encontrado aun, Marietta. Acepto que no sé nada de ella, pero daba la impresión de ser una buena chica; puede que tenga una oportunidad de ser su aliada, aunque siendo ésta una profesional nunca se sabe, la prueba es la Psicótica.

¡Mily! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Creo que de todos, ella me intimida más. Utiliza un arco con gran habilidad, acercarse a ella es todo un reto, preferiría no hacerlo. No encuentra remordimiento alguno por matar, incluso he visto que le causa un gran placer el cazar a los demás. Tal vez no sea muy rápida, no alcanzó a Chip, no me alcanzó a mí y ciertamente no atrapó a Deo.

Deo… pese a que es mi "querido aliado" no puedo dejar de pensar en que en algún momento uno de nosotros morirá. Debe ser muy escurridizo como para que nadie lo haya encontrado ¿Cuál es su estrategia?, además de que escapó de la psicótica. Tenía medicinas muy efectivas consigo, se las debió de haber mandado su mentor. No sé que arma utilice y tampoco sé si en verdad sea capaz de matar. Otra cosa que me preocupa es su altura. Es más alto que yo y jamás podría contra él en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, como a duras penas lo hice con Gis.

Esa chica del Distrito seis también tuvo su As bajo la manga. Debió de conseguir muchos patrocinadores cuando bombardeó el escondite de "la chica de la mariposa". Todavía me duele mi mandíbula al moverla por el golpe que me dio, seguro su hermano Sig fue su oponente y compañero en varias peleas, tenía experiencia. Yo jamás me defendí de Pine como me defendí de Gis ayer. Debe de estar sorprendido, pero puede que también esté avergonzado por mi desempeño peleando a puño libre...

La otra chica que recuerdo es la compañera de Deo, Celia. Pienso que posiblemente esté con él. Creo sentir una ligera sensación de celos… ¿Pero Qué me sucede? Mi mala alimentación debe de estar jugando con mi mente. La "buena" de Celia sabe de plantas y bayas, le debe de haber ayudado a sobrevivir todo este tiempo. A ella no la creo capaz de matar a alguien, de hecho, creo que el cañonazo debió de haber sido por ella.

Llevo diez tributos y han muerto doce… me falta uno…

Después de unos minutos la recuerdo. La "Belleza andante" del Distrito Cinco, me sorprende que haya sobrevivido todo este tiempo. Veamos ¿Qué sé de ella? La vi utilizar camuflaje cuando entrenábamos ¿Estará usando mi técnica? Aunque es muy alta, deberían de haberla encontrado ya. No recuerdo en dónde escuché que había muchos "muriendo por patrocinarla"… creo que fue en la entrevista, tal vez en verdad la han mantenido viva todo este tiempo.

Imagino que es la más fácil de asesinar de todos, si es que Celia ya murió y no ella. Debe de tener una buena reserva de alimentos, medicinas y armas. Será mi segundo objetivo. Espero, si acabo con ella, que el Distrito Cinco no me agarre rencor, asesinar a sus dos tributos no debe de causarles mucha gracia.

Pasan unas horas y comienzo a caminar entre los árboles, observando todo a mí alrededor; busco dos objetivos difíciles de encontrar.

Después de por lo menos otra hora, escucho a lo lejos un grito tan desgarrador que me enchina la piel y casi me saca lagrimas. Es un grito desesperado, parece ser de una niña, me causa tanto terror que no quiero volver a moverme. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Me escondo en los arbustos más cercanos que encuentro, aunque sonó muy lejos de mi posición, el miedo que me causó ese grito aun recorre mi espalda.

Intento tranquilizarme pero no lo logro completamente. Cuando me logro calmar un poco, vuelvo a escuchar otro grito, esta vez suena como el de un joven. Son largos y siento que lo que haya producido me observa detrás de mí.

Me hago lo más compacta posible, abrazo mi mochila y pongo mi frente sobre mis rodillas. Cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a escuchar otro lamento, muy lejos de aquí, es el de una mujer.

Mi respiración se acelera e intento recordar cosas divertidas o bonitas que hayan pasado en mi vida, incluso intento anteponer pensamientos de enojo ante esta situación.

Pasan por lo menos tres horas, siguen los gritos recorriendo la arena y me siento destrozada. Después del que parece el de un niño, comienza el himno.

No quiero salir, el terror aun me domina, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar que no haya sido Deo el tributo que murió. Continúa el himno, tengo todavía la oportunidad de saber quién fue, lo cuál es verdaderamente crucial para mí. Si es Deo estaría en una búsqueda interminable. Mantengo una Imagen de él cuando se puso en la "Pose Gordon" y salgo de golpe de los arbustos para ver el cielo.

Alcanzo a ver que es Gis, un segundo después desaparece y termina el himno de Panem. Regreso de un salto a mi escondite, muy asustada de lo que puede estar allá afuera.

Duro mucho tiempo pensando en uno de mis cumpleaños en donde comí una rebanada de pastel, el mejor de mi vida, y noto que ya no he vuelto a escuchar los alaridos.

—Esos no eran tributos —me digo a mi misma, conteniendo lágrimas en mis ojos, no queriendo aceptar la verdad. —Eran mutantes.

Logro dormirme aterrada, observando mis alrededores, esperando ver un monstruo salir de las sombras y venir por mí.

Despierto muy temprano, con algunas lagañas en mis ojos. Mientras me acicalo se siente un gran temblor. No sé qué sucede, pero después de unos segundos se detiene. Salgo lo más rápido que puedo de mi escondite, intento ver si hay una señal de lo que está pasando. En unos juegos activaron un volcán, en otro causaron fisuras en el suelo, debo de estar alerta.

Camino por media hora, no puedo evitar pensar que hemos llegado a la parte "retorcida" de los juegos. Por alguna razón, los patrocinadores juegan con la Arena de cientos de formas diferentes, todo para proporcionarles más diversión a todos los habitantes de Panem.

Súbitamente tengo el recuerdo de Gis. Murió la chica de las bombas, tal vez le estalló una o… recuerdo su apariencia y su intento por robar mi comida, tal vez murió de hambre. Recuerdo que no sólo me debo de cuidar de los otros tributos y los mutantes, también debo de cuidarme de mis necesidades.

Sólo me quedan dos tiras de carne y media botella de agua, sólo he sobrevivido todo este tiempo por esa mochila…

Me comienzo a desesperar, pero me llama la atención el lugar a donde llego.

Es un círculo que está totalmente desprovisto de vegetación, al igual que el borde del acantilado. Debe de tener por lo menos 8 metros de radio, sólo hay tierra removida y uno que otro pedazo de pasto. Logro ver, por primera vez en días, el cielo sin ningún árbol que me estorbe la vista, está nublado.

Mientras analizo el lugar, veo un paracaídas con una caja. ¡Son patrocinadores! Me alegro mucho, creo que Johanna ha decidido enviarme algo después de todo. Mi ánimo cambia cuando veo que se dirige a otra dirección, es para otro tributo… pero ese tributo puede que sea…

Corro lo más rápido que puedo ¡Es probable que sea la única pista para llegar a Deo!

Comienza a lloviznar cuando llego a donde creo que se dirigía el paquete, es un lugar con muchos árboles increíblemente juntos unos de otros, no permiten el paso de una sola gota. Camino con cuidado y veo entre los árboles un claro. Sigo avanzando hasta que veo una cabellera larga y pelirroja, es Giselle.

Veo que está sentada en una roca, de espalda hacia mí; está abriendo su paquete. Veo a su alrededor y noto varias cajas, grandes y pequeñas. También tiene una especie de campamento con bolsa de dormir y un tipo de estufa.

Percibo la adrenalina en mi pecho, si acabo con ella tendré más comida que la que tenía la mochila.

Preparo mi cuchillo y camino lentamente hacia el claro. Entonces doy un ligero tropiezo con un hilo muy delgado y escucho unas campanitas sonar ¡Ha puesto una alarma!

Giselle voltea muy rápido, tiene una ballesta. La veo con miedo, está temblando.

—¡No te acerques, Te lo advierto! —me grita, con su voz confirmo su miedo.

Yo no contesto, salto rápidamente detrás de un árbol y veo la flecha pasar por un lado, aunque con algo de distancia. No puedo correr directamente hacia ella, ya que me dispararía la flecha… la ballesta es básicamente un arco… ¡excepto que toma más tiempo cargarle municiones!

Sonrío porque volveré a tener alimento seguro y me preparo para evadir la flecha, pero comienza otro terremoto justo bajo nuestros pies.

Veo como los árboles son arrancados y colisionan fuertemente unos con otros. Una rama casi me golpea la cara, pero la logro esquivar. Saltan palos y raíces, se escucha el estruendoso crujir de la madera. Corro entre los árboles que se levantan y escucho un cañón. Sigo corriendo, recibiendo muchos golpes pero esquivando a los enormes árboles que parecen flotar y ser arrancados de sus lugares. Llego finalmente al lugar desprovisto de vegetación, me arrojo hacia él, caigo en un pequeño charco creado por la lluvia, volteo y veo la garra del aerodeslizador bajar al lugar en donde se encontraba el campamento de Giselle. Cuando ésta sube los árboles se consumen, haciéndose menos que polvo.

Todo pasa tan rápido que no alcanzo a reaccionar. Otra gran mancha desprovista de vegetación ha aparecido frente a mis ojos. Creo que los programadores han decidido cambiar totalmente el terreno; cuando la transformación termine ya no me podré esconder entre los arbustos.

Comienza a llover con fuerza, todo se ha oscurecido. Creo que Giselle ha muerto… aunque siento que fue particularmente rápido. Tampoco alcanzo a ver absolutamente nada de su campamento. Me pregunto lo que estarán diciendo en el Capitolio sobre esto "La más popular y agraciada de los tributos ha muerto" y me imagino a los que la querían contratar y que gastaron tanto, llorando por las calles de la ciudad.

Decido sentir la lluvia por unos momentos, levanto mi cabeza con los ojos cerrados y extiendo ligeramente mis brazos, amo esta sensación.

Entonces escucho uno de esos gritos desgarradores más fuerte que nunca, lo que sea que lo haga está detrás de mí.

Giro rápidamente y veo detrás de mí a la creatura más espantosa y grotesca que he visto en mi vida.

Es más grande que yo, está en cuatro patas que parecen de algún reptil gigantesco, veo que tiene dos cuernos en la cabeza y parece ser que le falta piel en lo que seguramente es su cara, que es alargada; no puedo distinguir más por la lluvia.

Escucho que hace otro de esos sonidos y avanza hacia mí, lentamente, pero con cada paso avanza más rápido, con ese sonido aterrador. Yo me dirijo corriendo al bosque.

Siento como tiembla el Piso bajo mis pies, no quiero voltear a verlo, no es necesario ver qué tan cerca está de mí, sus alaridos me lo dicen.

Los arbustos que una vez me sirvieron de escondite, ahora son obstáculos que me impiden correr y que me podrían hacer tropezar en cualquier momento.

Pienso muy rápido que tengo mi cuchillo en la mano, si caigo posiblemente me lo entierre, si me atrapa intentaré encajárselo al animal.

Siento el viento y escucho a lo lejos otros gritos, parecen comunicarse entre sí.

Escucho justo en mi espalda un grito aun mayor, sé que me matará en los próximos pasos, pero no me iré sin antes dar una lucha.

Mis piernas se comienzan a cansar y lo único que veo son árboles interminables. Siento que tira de mí, hacia un lado. Cierro los ojos y me azota contra un árbol. Me agarra de las muñecas, no le puedo encajar mi cuchillo. Comienzo a gritar y a forcejear, en cualquier momento vendrá un golpe a mi ser.

Escucho que dice alguien mi nombre varias veces, asustada abro los ojos y veo que alguien con unos lentes negros me sostiene contra el árbol.

—¡Aurora! ¡Aurora! —me dice el hombre, agitándome. —¡Debes de subir a éste árbol si quieres vivir!

Lo observo por unos momentos, la lluvia baja por su cara y reacciono finalmente.

—¡No sé escalar árboles! —le digo muy asustada, en cualquier momento el monstruo vendrá por mí.

La persona de lentes oscuros me observa por unos segundos, seria, pero finalmente se sube al árbol en un movimiento rápido, extiende su mano hacia mí y me dice:

—Te ayudaré a subir ¡Toma mi mano!

La tomo y me sube rápidamente, siento como algo choca contra el árbol con una fuerza brutal y me vuelvo a erizar cuando escucho que hace el grito de una chica desesperada.

—¿Estás bien? —Me pregunta el chico que me ha salvado, ya en el árbol, sentados en una gran rama.

No le respondo, sigo impresionada escuchando el sonido de la creatura, respirando muy profundo y rápido, tragando un poco del agua de la tormenta.

—Aurora, ya estás a salvo, no debes… —intenta tocar mi hombro pero me retiro con miedo bruscamente.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunto, y lo volteo a ver mientras intento aspirar suficiente aire.

—Creí que habíamos quedado en ser aliados —me dice con una sonrisa, quitándose los lentes oscuros y dejando descubiertos sus ojos color aceituna.

* * *

_¡Por fin Aurora y Deo se han encontrado! ¿Qué pasará ahora que están juntos y que los mutantes han salido y la Arena está cambiando?_

_Chequen el próximo capítulo, ¡Reviews bienvenidos! _


	17. MOR

_ Kimiko Haruki me preguntaba por el título de este Capítulo. Bueno, directamente desde Wikipedia: El término **movimientos oculares rápidos** (en español **MOR**; en inglés **REM**, de rapid eye movements) describe la fase del sueño durante la cual se presenta la mayor frecuencia e intensidad de las llamadas ensoñaciones (sueños, las escenas oníricas). _

_Se debe de filosofar sobre ésto, además de que hay ciertos patrones en la historia que al final tendrán coherencia._

¡Cualquier otra pregunta es bienvenida!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17: M.O.R.

* * *

El mutante sigue intentando, sin éxito alguno, subir por el árbol para atraparnos. La lluvia sigue cayendo con fuerza y todo a nuestro alrededor es gris, el aire sopla desde lo profundo del bosque y el sonido de las gotas es opacado por los espantosos gritos del muto.

Mantengo mi cuchillo preparado para atacar, no sé cuál sea su próximo movimiento. Mi respiración lentamente vuelve a su ritmo normal, me comienzo a tranquilizar, pero no me atrevo a verlo; por lo menos no a su cara.

—Puedes bajar tu arma, no planeo atacarte. —dice Deo, supongo que mi pose es muy hostil aun.

Veo en su mano que él también tiene un arma, es una daga larga.

—Si no me vas a atacar, —comienzo a hablar sin atreverme a ver su rostro —¿Por qué también estás preparado para encajar eso en mí?

No dice nada por unos segundos, tal vez deba convencerlo… nunca me imaginé como sería al encontrarnos, creo que después de todo no confiaba tanto en mí.

—Bueno, entonces creo que debo dar el primer paso —mueve su arma y me altero al ver esto, pero sólo la deja en sus piernas y levanta ambas manos —¿Listo?

Por primera vez decido mirarlo a los ojos, sorprendida, está haciendo una cara inocente. Pienso que ahora mismo puedo acabar con él, podría encajarle mi cuchillo y caería con el mutante… Aunque nadie merece una muerte así, además, yo estoy en la parte más delgada de la rama, más alejada del tronco. Decido hacer lo mismo que él, aunque no levanto mis manos.

—Perdón por lo de la daga… uno debe de ser precavido ¿sabes? —se disculpa mientras voltea a ver al mutante, yo no le respondo; No sé qué decir.

—Increíble juego ¿No? —Aunque es obvio que lo dice de broma, incluso con su sonrisa, yo lo volteo a ver con insulto ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

Después de ver mi expresión, decide retractarse de lo que dijo. Me doy cuenta que tiene unas ojeras muy notorias y de que está más delgado que la última vez que lo vi.

—Creo que debemos de comenzar de nuevo, ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? —extiende la palma de su mano hacia mí, como si estuviéramos en cualquier lugar, alejados de la horrible creatura que nos acecha.

—Soy… —comienzo, nerviosa —Aurora Roblee, del Distrito Siete. —Le doy la mano, no puedo evitar notar que su mano es áspera.

—¿Tienes sólo un nombre? —Me pregunta sorprendido.

—Sí… —Le afirmo mientras intento acomodar un poco mi cabello —¿Tú no?

—Lo que pasa es que en el Distrito Diez la mayoría tiene dos nombres…

—Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas? —me siento un poco comprometida a preguntarle, aunque en verdad quiero saber.

—Mi nombre completo es Deo Volente Saphian. —Me mira, creo que espera una respuesta.

—Oh… —intento pensar en que decir —¿Por qué prefieres Deo que Volente?

—No lo sé, toda mi vida me han dicho así. Creo que a todos los de mi distrito les llaman por el primero. —Al parecer Deo Volente intenta recordar a alguien a quién no cumpla esa regla. —¿Por qué te pusieron así? —Me pregunta al no tener éxito en recordar.

—Pues… —me da algo de vergüenza contarle la historia de mi nombre, especialmente porque metería a mi madre en problemas si le digo que, mientras ojeaba ilegalmente una de las revisas del Capitolio, encontró una imagen con unas luces "muy bonitas" del cielo que al parecer son llamadas "Aurora Boreal", por lo que le digo:

—En siete se cuentan historias de unas luces que aparecen más al norte, creo que al fenómeno se le llama Aurora Boreal…

—¿En verdad? Que interesante, ¿La has visto? —Me pregunta, creo que en verdad le interesa el tema.

—No…—respondo con vergüenza, porque de hecho jamás la he visto —¿A ti por qué te llamaron así? —Comienzo a meterme en la conversación, me ayuda a distraerme del muto.

—No lo sé, idea de mi madre —no sé que expresión haya hecho al decir esto, me es difícil voltear a verlo. —Pero el segundo nombre de Eidran es "Belarmino" — se ríe y mira hacia arriba. —¿Me escuchaste Belarmino? —Hace una especie de saludo al decir esto y vuelve a reír. Al ver mi cara de incomprensión, me dice que es su hermano; por el que se hizo voluntario de la cosecha.

—Yo también tengo hermanos, tres —intento, nerviosa, seguir la conversación —se llaman Pine, Alerce y Oleander.

—Veo que eres de familia pequeña, en verdad que tienen suerte. —cuando lo escucho decir eso en verdad me sorprendo.

—¿Una familia con cuatro hijos te parece pequeña? —Debe de estar mintiendo. —En Siete es considerado un lujo y sufrimiento tener más de dos hijos. —lo digo intentando darle crédito a mi familia.

—¿Si? —Está genuinamente sorprendido —En Diez las familias llegan a tener hasta seis hijos, principalmente para el trabajo familiar.

Los gritos del mutante me quitan de mi ensimismamiento, ¿Estará mintiendo?

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? —le pregunto, no pueden ser más de cinco ¿Cómo los mantendrían?

—Yo tengo… —hace una especie de cuenta —cuatro por parte de mi madre y otros siete por parte de mi padre.

Me toma unos segundos reaccionar a esto.

—Entonces… ¿Tu madre es la segunda esposa de tu padre? —Pregunto con temor a ofender a su familia.

—Fue la tercera —me observa por unos segundos y, al ver falta de respuesta, continúa —Falleció al nacer mi hermana menor, además, digamos que mi padre no tiene el control suficiente para no estar con una mujer…

La lluvia empieza a ceder, ha bajado su fuerza, ahora es una llovizna. No sé qué decir, por lo que busco en mi entorno. Veo al mutante, con esta claridad me doy cuenta que sólo tiene un ojo.

—Esas creaturas son horrendas… —digo, sintiendo un poco de lástima por ellos; aunque cada vez que gritan me recorre una horrible sensación por la espalda.

—Al parecer sus patas no les permiten escalar, —comienza a decir Deo, mientras observa al monstruo —ignorando sus patas y su rostro, son muy similares a los caballos que tenemos en mi distrito.

—Y… ¿Qué hacías en tu distrito? —Ver con claridad al Muto, especialmente ese espantoso ojo, causa que mi pavor regrese.

—Como dije en la entrevista, me encargo de arrear ganado; saco a pastar a los animales y algunas veces los transporto de villa en villa. —sinceramente no recordaba lo que había dicho Deo en la entrevista… todo parece tan lejano ahora. —Siempre he sido el mejor de mi familia montando y domando animales, aunque mi caballo siempre fue tranquilo.

—¿Tenías un caballo en tu distrito? —Nunca he visto uno, creo que es muy interesante.

—Bueno, no, no realmente —comienza a decir algo apenado. —Es del Capitolio, nos los rentan para hacer nuestro trabajo; son muy caros.

El Capitolio les rentaba animales para luego pagarles mal por su carne, supongo que es el negocio perfecto.

—Pero dime, ¿Tú que hacías en tu distrito? Siete debe de ser un lugar muy interesante, con tanto bosque por explorar.

No sé como se lo imagine, tal vez crea que, por exportar madera y papel, haya bosque por todas partes.

—Aunque en los alrededores hay muchos árboles no se nos es permitido ir más allá de la frontera del bosque, yo marcaba árboles en el borde. —Pienso que es un trabajo totalmente aburrido a comparación del de él.

Después de explicarle que no era un trabajo difícil y que la paga era suficiente para comprar un poco comida al día, me dice que ese sería el trabajo ideal para él. Aunque no le mencioné que uno elige un trabajo de tres que te da a elegir el Capitolio… aunque yo sólo califiqué para dos, ese y empacadora; pero no quiero seguir los pasos de mi madre, además prefiero estar al aire libre; aunque la paga sea menor.

Seguimos hablando de lo diferentes que son nuestros distritos: Mientras en Siete las casas están muy juntas y son de madera, en Diez tienen grandes terrenos (aunque le pertenecen al Capitolio y sólo son para trabajo), están muy separadas las casas y son de concreto; Nuestras casas están cerca del bosque, en Diez sólo tienen un árbol como referencia; incluso comparamos las desventajas de la fábrica de papel de mi distrito y la fábrica de lácteos en el suyo.

Así pasamos las siguientes horas hasta que, al sonar el himno, el muto se fue corriendo a la oscuridad del bosque.

Deo se levanta y se para en la rama, al ver esto, yo llevo mi mano al mango del cuchillo.

—Tranquila Aurora —Me mira desde arriba y me sonríe —No te haré daño, sólo veré qué tributo murió hoy. —Sube un poco más arriba del árbol, tal vez hacia la copa.

En ese momento recordé que hace unas horas estaba por matar a Giselle. El hablar con el chico del Diez me hizo recordar que son personas, no sólo enemigos. Al no encontrar algo para girar entre mis dedos, comienzo a tallarlos entre ellos mismos. Me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho.

—Sólo ha sido una chica del Cinco.

No le respondo y siento su mirada. Camina con cuidado por la rama y se pone en canclillas enfrente de mí.

—¿Tú la mataste? —me pregunta, y aunque me concentro en mis dedos y no lo veo, sé que me mira directo a mis ojos.

—No —le contesto sin voltearlo a ver.

—Entonces… —estira su mano hacia la mía, intentando detener mis dedos, yo la quito instantáneamente —…no te deberías preocupar. —continúa, ignorando mi gesto agresivo.

—¿Tú has matado a alguien? —pregunto, sin mirarlo, temiendo la respuesta.

—Sí, sí lo he hecho. —responde muy serio.

Hay unos segundos de silencio, ninguno de los dos habla, no creo que quiera recordarlo y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Intento cambiar de tema, entonces recuerdo que Celia dijo que, para Deo, yo era la única, de todos los tributos, que le parecía de confianza.

—¿Por qué confías en mí?

Deo se levanta y se retira hacia el tronco, pero parece ser que se ríe. Esta vez no puedo evitar mirarlo por esa reacción.

—Si te digo pensarás que soy un tonto —Mira hacia la derecha, muerde su labio, noto que se sonroja y vuelve a mirarme.

Espero unos momentos, ¿Qué puede ser? Él doma animales y ya ha probado que tiene mucho valor… ¿Será que me miente sobre la confianza que me tiene?

—Dilo… no puede ser tan malo… —intento convencerlo totalmente, después de todo, si somos equipo no puede evitar decirme el por qué confía en mí y no en nadie más.

—Está bien… pero te lo diré al oído para que no se entere todo Panem. —Se acerca a mí, lo cual me hace ruborizar; me intento aferrar a la rama por si me intenta tirar y entonces me dice —Tu personalidad me recuerda a como era mi madre.

Se aleja hacia el tronco nuevamente, sin mirarme ¿Qué se supone que deba de decirle después de eso?

—No tienes que decir nada, sólo… te dije la verdad, lo que querías saber. —Vuelve a morder su labio y me voltea a ver —Si vamos a ser amigos debemos de decirnos la verdad… ¿Cierto? —su rostro está muy sonrojado.

No digo nada ¿Qué puedo pensar? Eso… ¿Eso es raro? ¿Es Bueno? Me causa, algo de gracia, algo de vergüenza e incluso algo de lástima; yo soy muy afortunada por no saber lo que es perder a un ser amado, y decirle algún intento de broma tal vez lo ofendería.

Me decido quedar callada y buscar otro tema de conversación. Por lo menos, si es verdad eso que dice, hace que me tranquilice un poco.

—Descuida, no le diré a Todo Panem —le digo con una sonrisa, tal vez un poco forzada pero parece ser que lo tranquiliza. —Creo que debemos dormir y mañana hacer planes para… —Me doy cuenta que estaba a punto de proponerle hacer planes para asesinar a los otros tributos ¿Le afectará eso?

—¿Planes para deshacernos de los que faltan? —termina mi frase con tal naturalidad que me quita toda duda sobre su conciencia sobre terminar con los demás —Si queremos sobrevivir debemos hacerlo ¿No?

Bajo la mirada, tiene razón. Ninguno saldrá de aquí si los otros no…mueren. Comienzo a desesperarme ¿Cuántos días más estaremos en éste infierno?

—Aurora, —dice mi nombre con un suspiro —después de todos estos días somos más fuertes, más inteligentes. —Da una pausa, tal vez esperando que yo agregara algo más. —Si juntamos todo lo que hemos visto, vivido y lo que conocemos, nadie nos detendrá.

Deo agarra mi mano, caigo en cuenta que de nuevo empecé a tallar mis dedos entre ellos. Volteo a ver sus ojos, que ahora me inspiran confianza, y siento una ligera brisa fría, recorriendo mi cara.

—Entonces dime, ¿Qué sabes de los otros? —Le pregunto, sé que todo éste tiempo hemos recabado información suficiente sobre los demás.

—Para que comprendas todo, tengo que empezar desde el campo de entrenamiento…


	18. Alianza Secreta

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo._

_Perdón por el retraso, he estado muy ocupado por la escuela y otras cosas, pero ahora cada fin de semana subiré uno nuevo. La historia ya está hecha, sólo falta acomodarla._

_Espero les Guste. Y ya saben Cualquier Review es bienvenido, al igual que cualquier pregunta._

* * *

CAPITULO 18: Alianza Secreta.

* * *

Una oscuridad total nos envuelve y el frío de la noche se hace evidente.

—¿Recuerdas que antes del entrenamiento tu compañero de Distrito "rompió el hielo"? —Al escuchar esto hago una mueca que demuestra mi desprecio por "mi compañero" —¿Qué sucede?

—El tributo de mi Distrito —Comienzo a decir, con ofensa —Es la rata más traicionera que he conocido.

Deo está impactado, supongo que no se esperaba escuchar esto.

—Pero en la entrevista tú…

—Cuando asesinó a Paris dejó muy en claro que me matará en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Ninguno de habla, sólo percibo el sonido de las hojas al moverse con el viento.

—Bien, independientemente de eso —decide comentar el chico del Diez —, el tributo del siete, se mostró muy sociable y a la mayoría le simpatizó; recalcó que él sería una fuente de recursos por tener tantos patrocinadores.

Decido permanecer callada, de nada sirve quejarme con él.

—De todos los Tributos que estábamos ahí, Iulian y Rala se burlaban de Gordon por su Gordura y su "segura inutilidad" en los juegos —al escuchar esto yo agrego de improviso que se lo merecía, pero Deo continúa —Tu compañero sacaba bromas de todas esas agresiones, incluso hacía una risa fingida adrede cuando intentaban intimidarlo.

Permanezco en silencio, creo haber escuchado esa risa en algún momento antes de entrar a la arena.

—Bien, a todos los demás les terminó agradando por alguna razón —Deo hizo una pequeña pausa —Cuando Iulian se fue a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, intentó convencernos a los que estábamos ahí que nuestra mejor opción era unirnos contra él. Lo sabías… ¿Cierto?

Con vergüenza, bajé la mirada; Más secretos del tal Beaver.

—Creo saber por qué no te lo dijo —agregó rápidamente mi aliado —Él explicó que sólo los tributos más fuertes deberíamos de atacarlos directamente, naturalmente una profesional, la chica del tres cuestionó la idea, pero al final la convencieron.

—¿Qué hay de Rala? ¿Y la del distrito uno? —Vuelvo a interrumpirlo abruptamente — ¿La compañera de Iulian no dijo nada?

—Rala escuchó todo pero se quedó callado. Y al parecer a la compañera de distrito de Iulian no le importaba, creo que le causaba placer saber que su compañero moriría de esa forma.

Seguro era la Psicótica, ni siquiera tuvo remordimiento en traicionar a su colega; puede que supiera que Iulian habría sido una amenaza a la larga.

—¿A quiénes incluyó en el plan? ¿Cómo lo mantuvieron en secreto?

—A los profesionales, al tributo masculino del ocho, a los del once y a mí. —Me contestó sin dudarlo. —Dejó afuera a los más pequeños o delgados.

—Pues fueron muy elitistas, les puede haber ayudado… —intento poner una excusa para seguir culpando a Beaver.

—Nadie te conocía, y no es por ofender, pero en esos días tenías el rostro de alguien no mayor de catorce años.

— ¿En esos días? ¡Habrán pasado apenas unos diez días! —Replico, algo molesta por su comentario —Pude haber sido de ayuda, pude haber salvado a Lily…

—Aurora, incluso si eso hubiera sido cierto ¿Para qué la hubieras salvado? ¿Para que muriera de una peor forma después de sufrir por un tiempo? —Me desespera que dijera esto último de una forma tan seria.

—Continúa —digo tajantemente y comienzo a jugar con una hoja entre mis dedos.

—Para serte sisero, yo no confiaba en él, sobretodo por el problema que habría luego de que, si funcionaba el plan, acabáramos con los objetivos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Imagina que asesinamos al tributo del uno al inicio de los juegos, como estaba planeado ¿Después recurriríamos a un baño de sangre? Durante los tres días Gordon nos intentó convencer para matarlo y luego salir corriendo de la cornucopia sin terminar con los de "la alianza", a eso se dedicó tu compañero todo el tiempo de entrenamiento.

—¿Y cómo los logró convencer a todos? —realmente no lo comprendo, ¿Incluso pudo convencer a Bren y a Rala?

Deo tardó unos segundos en contestar. Comencé a notar lo cansada que estaba; pero no podría dormir sin saber su historia.

—Supongo que a todos les dijo lo que querían escuchar, por ejemplo, escuché que a la chica del once le dijo que así la niña del doce podría sobrevivir; creo que se habían encariñado la una con la otra al final del entrenamiento. Mientras que a los profesionales les explicó que se quitarían a dos de los más populares tributos.

—¿Y a ti que te dijo? —pregunté secamente, casi acusándolo, creo que debería relajarme un poco…

—A mi no me convenció él, en realidad nunca confié en él plenamente.

—Y entonces ¿Qué fue? —me desesperó un poco que no lo dijera rápido.

—Tú

Casi caigo del gran árbol por la sorpresa cuando lo dijo.

— ¿Yo?

—En la entrevista, tú dijiste que Gordon era alguien "muy confiable"

Pasé saliva, no recuerdo haberlo hecho, debió de haber sido un comentario insignificante… pude haber sido justo lo que Gordon necesitaba para completar su plan. Pero… por otra parte… Deo tomó en serio mi palabra… Me ruborizo al pensar que estuvo escuchando toda mi historia.

Deo comienza a hablar nuevamente:

—Además, Iulian tuvo una ráfaga de ira que dejó claro que puede traicionar en cualquier momento.

Recuerdo súbitamente el comentario extraño que Gordon hizo al final de su entrevista, sobre Iulian y Rala, y cómo los tributos profesionales reaccionaron antes que los "más pequeños y delgados"… todo fue tan evidente ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

— ¿Pero cómo se enteró? Seguro por eso asesinó a Rala al inicio de los juegos. —Intento inferir la respuesta.

—El tal Rala le dijo al tributo del Distrito Uno lo que habíamos planeado, por eso nos amenazó y por eso Gordon nos advirtió del primero.

Entonces me di cuenta del cómo pude sobrevivir a la arena: los profesionales y los tributos más grandes se concentraron en acabar con los dos "matones".

— ¿Entonces decidieron ir por Rala también al inicio?

—No, el plan fue que todos los tributos masculinos de la alianza, incluido Rala, intentaríamos detener a Iulian; pero no salió como planeamos.

—¿Rala defendió al bruto? — creo que debieron preverlo.

Deo Negó con la cabeza. —Mientras nosotros estábamos entretenidos con Iulian, Rala, siendo tan veloz, pudo llegar hasta una pequeña espada y fue por Lily, que intentaba salir del lugar lo más rápido que podía.

Suspiré profundamente con tristeza porque sabía lo que seguiría a continuación, pero me asombró cuando dijo:

—Peach fue la única que se dio cuenta de esto, ella corrió a ayudar a la niña pero no fue contrincante para un profesional; lo que resultó en la muerte de ambas.

Creo que me entristeció un poco saber la historia. Peach aun me recuerda a mi amiga, y es como si ella se hubiera sacrificado…

—Creo que Rala intentó asesinarme después, estoy segura que me arrojó un cuchillo. —Le conté a Deo al recordar cómo conseguí mi arma.

— ¿Te arrojó un cuchillo?¿Lo viste hacerlo? —me preguntó increíblemente extrañado.

—No lo vi arrojándomelo, pero es éste —Le enseñé mi artefacto, el culpable de que algunos tributos no tengan vida.

—Pero Rala únicamente tenía una espada… —menciona por lo bajo Deo.

—Entonces debió de haber sido el Bruto del Uno. —La verdad ya no importa, ambos están muertos.

—Pero él Jamás consiguió un arma… — Con una expresión de seriedad, me mira fijamente.

¿Quién más arrojaba Cuchillos? Pienso por unos segundos.

—La Psicópata pudo ser… —digo sin mucho interés.

—Ella y los demás profesionales estaban ocupados con los objetivos, además, la primera arma que consiguió fue el arco.

— ¿Crees que Gordon pudo…? —Nuevamente pierdo la fe en él, justo cuando estaba apunto de perdonarlo.

—No, él es pésimo arrojando objetos, lo vi intentándolo en el entrenamiento.

Después de analizar la situación por unos minutos, y de convencerme que Beaver no pudo ser, digo sin poder creerlo:

—Tussah…

— ¿Quién?

—El tributo masculino del Ocho, rapado y con piel muy quemada por el sol. —La decepción vuelve a mí, lentamente; confiaba en él… me dio el concejo de lanzar cuchillos…

Aprovecho el silencio para pensar en él, creo recordar que me dijo que yo no tenía casi posibilidades… puede que yo ya haya estado en su mira desde un principio; tal vez quería mitigar el remordimiento de querer matarme ayudándome con el lanzamiento de navajas. Nuevamente me han engañado. Esto sólo me recuerda lo horrible que puede ser cualquier persona cuando corre peligro su vida.

—Yo lo maté.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento rápidamente.

— ¿Perdón? —Intento procesar lo que Deo acaba de Decir.

—Al Rapado, yo lo asesiné. Creo que fue hace dos días. —Se muerde su labio, nuevamente está esperando una respuesta.

—Sabes... Si no quieres hablar de eso… yo lo comprendo. —La verdad es que, cuando te obligan a matar, no quieres recordarlo.

—Gracias. —Me dedica una ligera sonrisa, parece haberse quitado un gran peso de encima, o por lo menos una parte de el.

Nos envuelve una helada brisa. Mi ropa, al estar desgarrada de algunos lugares, no me cubre lo suficiente.

Deo nota mis escalofríos.

— ¿Por qué no nos juntamos más? Nos protegerá del Frío.

No puedo, no confío simplemente. En cualquier momento me puede encajar su daga o tirarme del árbol.

—Yo… —comienzo.

— ¿No confías en Mí? —Pone una sonrisa muy humilde, algo opacada por las ojeras de sus ojos.

Suspiro profundamente y me acerco a él, me toma del brazo y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

En los minutos siguientes intentamos contarnos de lo que sabemos de los otros, pero no sale a la luz nada en especial.

Minutos antes de quedarme dormida, me cuenta que desde la primera noche no ha podido dormir bien.

Varias veces durante la noche desperté en la oscuridad, él seguía despierto.


	19. Cruzada contra Saphian

_¡Hola! Gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic, cada vez hay más lectores que me animan a seguir._

_Por cierto que he cambiado la Portada (Creada 100% por mí) y el Resumen (También creado por…mí). Espero que les haya gustado más de ésta forma._

_¡Reviews, predicciones y preguntas Bienvenidas! _

_¡Happy Hunger Games!_

* * *

Capítulo 19: Cruzada contra Saphian

* * *

Me observa en la oscuridad con sus ojos de color y me apuñala; en un movimiento rápido, como un rayo.

Despierto exaltada, casi gritando e intentando encontrar mi cuchillo… casi caigo del árbol cuando me doy cuenta que todo ha sido una horrible pesadilla.

Respiro hondo. Lo único que me faltaba, una pesadilla de Deo intentándome asesinar…

—No quiero parecer el capitán obvio pero… ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —me pregunta mi aliado mientras hace algo agachado, de espalda hacia mí al nivel del suelo; no logro distinguir qué aunque sea ya más de medio día.

No le contesto enseguida, bajo del árbol con dificultades, aun impactada y algo confundida de lo que pasó.

—He soñado con una de esas criaturas, un… Mutto… —miento, esperando que no sospeche de ello.

Me acicalo y veo mi arma en la tierra, parece ser que la he tirado por lo acontecido… pienso en lo que hubiera pasado si Deo hubiera estado en ese sitio…

—Dicen que se debe de tener cuidado con lo que la mente te advierte en los sueños —me lanza una rápida mirada sobre su hombro y continúa con lo que hace —Tal vez debas de deshacerte rápidamente del próximo mutante que veas.

—Sí, probablemente…

Mientras él continúa contándome de una pesadilla que tuvo una vez, probablemente para relajarme; me quedo parada, solamente observándolo.

Volteo a ver mi cuchillo, ahora mismo puedo atacarlo y matarlo; incluso con su estatura y físico, en esta posición lo acabaría como lo hice con Bren, el tributo del Doce.

Menciona algo de un coyote, pero no le pongo atención. Será un enemigo menos, uno menos de quién preocuparme.

Avanzo con paso sigiloso y comienzo a levantar el cuchillo lentamente, cuando de improviso se levanta y da la vuelta. Queda frente a mí, comiendo un tipo de bayas rojizas. Rápidamente disimulo lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

— ¿Quieres? Son fresas silvestres, no hay posibilidad alguna de que sean venenosas —Me ofrece estirando su mano con unas cuantas frutas en ella. No sospecha lo que estuve apunto de hacer.

Giro rápidamente diciéndole que no, y me dirijo hacia el árbol, cuidando que no se acerque hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo sabes que esas son fresas silvestres?

—Gracias al campo de entrenamiento, es una de las pocas bayas comestibles que pude aprender… Celia era muy rápida memorizándolas —contesta Deo apenado con una sonrisa.

La chica del Distrito Diez, parecían unidos de vuelta en el campo de entrenamiento ¿Por qué no estará con ella?

— Dime… —Comienzo a decir, debo de aclarar cierta duda que me persigue — ¿Entre Celia y tú hay algo… más? — ¡No puedo Creer lo que acabo de decir frente a todo Panem!

Me observa como si no creyera lo que acabo de preguntar, o como si no entendiera la pregunta. Tal vez está más fuera de lugar la pregunta de lo que creí.

—No, no hay nada

Siento un poco de alivio al saber esto, hasta que Deo dice:

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

¡No había previsto eso! Miro a mi alrededor, probablemente de una forma demasiada rápida e insegura.

—Sólo para… conocernos mejor —Una risita tonta parece delatarme.

Al no escuchar respuesta agrego que también sería buena idea saber qué sabe hacer esa chica. Decidimos subir al copioso árbol para charlar de forma más segura, mientras comemos las fresas, y me explica que ella alimentaba y cuidaba ciertos animales de pastoreo, y que siempre ha sido buena respecto a lo que vegetación silvestre se refiere.

—Y entonces ¿Por qué no estás con ella? —No puedo evitar preguntar directamente. —Ella es una fuente de alimentos potencial.

—Al inicio estábamos juntos pero… —hace una pausa un poco larga —te lo diré sin rodeos; me intentó envenenar.

Casi me ahogo con la fruta que estaba masticando de la sorpresa. Parecían los más unidos de los distritos no profesionales.

— ¿Cómo lo intentó? Y ¿Por qué no la terminaste de una vez?

No controlo mi tono de voz, pero no importa ¡Casi lo mata! Y merecía morir, no hay razón para perdonarla… seguro soy la más hipócrita de la arena…

—El tercer día fue a buscar comida mientras yo cuidaba nuestro "campamento"; cuando regresó me intentó dar un tipo de hongo muy venenoso, tal vez el único que pude recordar de lo que estudié en el campo de entrenamiento.

— ¿Y por qué no le hiciste algo? ¡Ella planeaba matarte! A la primera sospecha yo…

—Lo que sucede es que — Deo me interrumpe abruptamente —La conozco de toda la vida, ha sido mi compañera de escuela desde que puedo recordar…

A continuación lo trato de convencer de que él también era un conocido de toda la vida para ella y aun así lo intentó asesinar, por lo que el debió detener todo el derecho de atacarla. A lo que él agrega:

—También debo decir que su novio, con el cuál ha estado casi cinco años ya, me amenazó de que si yo le hacía algo a Celia, y regresaba a Diez, él y sus amigos se encargarían de terminar conmigo.

Continúa explicándome que Celia y su Novio eran una gran pareja en su Distrito, sobretodo porque el joven es hijo del alcalde, y éste último discrimina a los obreros y trabajadores. Cuando su hijo se reveló y tomó a Celia como pareja, los ciudadanos de Diez hicieron una pequeña fiesta en forma de burla de la situación del alcalde.

Pasan unos minutos sin conversación. Logro escuchar un par de pájaros y comienzo a sentir algo de calor, el clima en la arena cada vez varía más. Pienso que debería de decir algo, por lo que decido hacer una pregunta algo aleatoria.

—Cinco años es un largo tiempo para una pareja…

—Aurora, cuando quieres mucho a una persona el tiempo se pasa volando —por alguna razón su respuesta me llama especialmente la atención.

—Tú… ¿Tienes Pareja? —Decido de una vez por todas preguntarlo, estoy segura que nunca hubiera hecho esto antes de los juegos.

—Sí, y debo de decir que ilumina mi mundo —dice esto mientras se recarga en el tronco del árbol, y por alguna razón tengo un sentimiento amargo en mi interior —Su nombre es Suesan, y es muy graciosa e increíblemente hermosa.

Dirijo mi mirada al suelo, parece que cada palabra me sumerge cada vez más… pero continúa:

—Pareciera que siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que por ella, y cuando monta a caballo su largo y ondulado cabello rubio se mece en el viento de una manera casi mágica… —Está perdido en sus propios pensamientos, con ambas manos en su nuca y mirando a un cielo en otro lugar.

—Me parece que debo de llenar mi botella ¿De dónde has conseguido tu agua? —cambio súbitamente el tema, esperando no ser muy obvia respecto a lo que sucede en mi interior.

Parece que lo desconcierta mi pregunta, pero sin dudarlo me dice que hay un pequeño lago a unos metros al Este de nuestro lugar actual, decido ir y aunque me ofrece su compañía, ahora mismo lo único que necesito es estar lejos de él y masticar la situación; me limito a aceptar su concejo de no tardar, ya que los muttos pueden salir en cualquier momento. Me doy cuenta ahora de cual es mi mayor debilidad.

Camino con precaución por un cuasi sendero del bosque mientras pienso de lo que me he enterado. ¡Por supuesto que tiene a alguien! Y no sólo a alguien, tiene a la señorita perfección…

Pero no siento tristeza, es rabia lo que corre por mi cuerpo. Una vez más me ha sucedido…

Llego al lago, enojada, me hinco y lleno, de mala gana, la botella. Decido quedarme hincada por un tiempo a la orilla del agua, si no fuera un juego de muerte podría quedarme aquí hasta el anochecer… jugar escondidas nuevamente sin el peligro de ser atravesada, cazada, envenenada o descuartizada por alguien o algo…

Escucho un grito desgarrador; no el de una persona, a ésta altura sé que esa sensación sólo la puede causar un mutante. Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y me dirijo, apresurada, a mi escondite con mi otra desilusión; cuando noto que se me ha olvidado mi botella.

Doy la vuelta para volver por ella y me encuentro frente a frente con Linebeck, un profesional del Distrito Cuatro. Tiene varios troncos en sus brazos; ambos estamos atónitos.

Volteo velozmente para huir pero ahora tengo a Marietta frente a mí. Ella trae la lanza.

Y veo que está apunto de atravesarme con ella.


	20. Deurora vs Linetta

Capítulo 20: Deurora vs Linetta

* * *

— ¡Deo! —Grito al aire con miedo.

Marietta detiene su movimiento y voltea a ver, expectante, a Linebeck.

— ¿Hay otro? — pregunta Linebeck por lo bajo.

No puedo soportar el miedo que siento ahora, estoy rodeada. A ambos lados tengo maleza que, probablemente, me quite velocidad si intento huir.

Linebeck le ordena a Marietta que me atraviese con la lanza, que de igual forma ya he gritado por ayuda.

La profesional avanza muy seria hacia mí y, de repente, Deo sale de la maleza y golpea a Marietta con su puño en la cara.

De la impresión no puedo reaccionar rápido, hasta que mi aliado me agarra de la mano y comenzamos a correr por nuestra vida por donde vino Deo.

Escucho madera golpear el suelo y a Linebeck gritando el nombre de su compañera.

—Iremos a nuestro escondite para tomar todo lo que podamos —grita Deo mientras corre delante de mí.

Llegamos al árbol y tomamos nuestras mochilas y, al escuchar hierba moverse detrás de nosotros, nos apresuramos a las profundidades del bosque.

— ¡Pero ahí podrían estar los Mutantes! — Intento hacer razonar a Deo de lo mala que podría ser esa idea.

— ¡Los Mutantes también los atacarían a ellos si los encuentran! —a mi compañero parece no importarle tanto esas horribles criaturas.

Huimos desesperadamente; aunque seamos dos contra dos, ellos son profesionales y… Me saca de mi ensimismamiento el sonido de un cañón.

Sigo corriendo atrás de Deo, no fue él el que murió; espero que hayan sido Linebeck o Marietta. Pero aun los escucho detrás de nosotros.

Doy un grito cuando la lanza de los profesionales pasa por mi costado derecho y se encaja en un árbol; pero seguimos corriendo, entre los árboles, cada vez más dentro de la oscuridad del bosque no explorado.

Mi pecho me comienza a doler, al igual que mi cabeza. Las fresas están bien para cuando estabamos escondidos, pero no para correr por tu vida. Siento que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo colapsará.

La lanza cae detrás de Deo, pareciera que cada vez están más cerca.

Veo cómo Deo pierde velocidad, me alarmo al ver esto.

— ¡Deo tenemos que seguir! —Nos detenemos un poco. —Ellos nos van a…

El arma de los profesionales queda a unos pasos de nosotros. Deo, jadeante, va por ella.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces!? —Le pregunto de una manera algo agresiva, mientras intento recuperarme.

Mi aliado arroja la lanza a un costado, haciéndola encajarse en la parte alta de un árbol.

—Eso te dará un poco de tiempo, continúa sin mí —Dice Deo, apoyado en sus rodillas, intentando obtener aire.

No puedo creer lo que ha dicho. Cuando escucho que se acercan nuestros perseguidores, agarro a Deo de su brazo y le digo:

— ¡Sólo unos metros más!

Avanzamos nuevamente y me detengo súbitamente.

— ¿Qué sucede Aurora? ¿No íbamos a avanzar unos metros más? —Me pregunta Deo, de forma cortada por la falta de aire.

—Tengo una idea —le digo —, vayamos detrás de estos árboles.

Ya en nuestro escondite, saco de mi mochila los cerillos y el bote que dejó Gis cuando me atacó hace unos días.

— ¿Qué harás con eso? —Me pregunta Deo, se encuentra ligeramente recuperado.

—Esto es una bomba —Le digo —si tan sólo hiciera más daño…

Observo dentro de mi mochila y veo los botes de especias que tengo desde que le robé la mochila a Chip.

— ¡Ya sé! —exclamo con una sonrisa y rápidamente le pongo a la bomba azúcar y el chile, espero que funcione.

Escucho a los profesionales, están a punto de llegar al lugar donde debía estar su lanza.

Le digo a Deo que debemos de arrojar el frasco a los profesionales, sin embargo él tendrá que lanzarlo; ya que yo soy terrible a la hora de tirar objetos.

—Debería de estar por aquí, Marietta —Escucho a Linebeck, ya debe de estar buscando la lanza.

—Tal vez cayó un poco más adelante —Le responde ella.

Prendo la tela del frasco y se la doy a mi aliado, espero que no fallemos…

Deo respira hondo, sale de los árboles rápidamente y arroja el frasco, con fuerza, hacia ellos.

Se vuelve a esconder a un lado de mí y escuchamos la explosión.

Gritos salen del otro lado, ambos están sufriendo, aunque no sé cuánto daño les pudimos haber causado con eso.

Deo advierte que lo mejor sería avanzar para perderlos, yo acierto y nos dirigimos sigilosamente hacia nuestro antiguo campamento; dejando atrás los lamentos de Linebeck y Marietta.

Después de caminar discretamente por unos minutos, Deo pregunta:

— ¿Has escuchado algún cañonazo desde la explosión?

Intento recordar, pero le contesto que únicamente he escuchado el que sonó casi al inicio de la persecución.

Continuamos caminando, ignorando los ligeros temblores de la Arena y discutiendo las probabilidades de quién fue el tributo asesinado; cuando, de improviso, escuchamos una voz. Nos escondemos lo mejor posible entre la maleza para ver quién es.

—Debemos de ver quién hizo esa explosión, Dril —El tono de voz se escucha extraño, pero continúa hablando —Tal vez sea la chica del Diez… a esa la podemos acabar fácilmente ¿No crees querida?

Volteo a ver a Deo de forma extrañada y le digo lo más despacio posible:

—Pero si Dril ya murió…

Mi compañero sólo se limita a intentar ver de quién se trata. Y, cómo era de esperarse, es la psicótica.

Siguió su camino, hacia donde provino el sonido de la explosión que nosotros generamos; continuó hablando sola, al parecer con una Dril imaginaria.

—Bien, eso fue espeluznante —Agrega Deo una vez que la profesional se alejó.

Aunque siento pena por Mily, no puedo evitar poner una leve sonrisa por su comentario.

— ¿Cómo crees que nos afecten los juegos? —Le pregunto a Deo, preocupada — He escuchado que muchos ganadores tienen problemas de diversos tipos.

—Pues espero que no te cause muchos problemas a tí —Dice mi compañero, mientras me observa, con sus ojos que había dejado de notar desde hace algún tiempo.

— ¿Si tú ganas no te afectará? — Le pregunto — Veo que eres el señor fortaleza —Intento hacer una pequeña broma, salvarme de la muerte realmente me ha animado.

— ¿Nunca has tenido ese presentimiento de que sabes que morirás?

Su tajante pregunta hace que lo volteé a ver de manera más perspicaz.

—No… — Le respondo con un tono de obviedad — ¿Tú sí?

Antes de que me diga una predecible respuesta, le digo que hay que ser positivos, además de que yo ya había sido lo suficientemente negativa a lo largo de mi vida.

Después de hacer un pequeño sondeo caigo en cuenta que ya sólo sobramos nueve.

Caminamos por otra hora, escuchando Mutantes gritar a lo lejos. Probablemente no corríamos tanto peligro después de todo.

Decidimos subir a un árbol muy grueso para pasar la noche, nos sentamos frente a frente en una rama. Y, aunque la temperatura ha disminuido, creo que me estoy empezando a acostumbrar el Frío.

— ¡Mira! —Exclama Deo, señalando algo en el aire. — ¡Son Dos Paracaídas!

Me alegro infinitamente porque esta vez sí son para nosotros, aunque me preocupa un poco que revelen nuestra posición.

Cuando los abrimos vemos que a Deo le han enviado comida y a mí varias botellas de agua.

— ¡Y han llegado al mismo tiempo! Tal vez estemos ganando popularidad después de todo. —Dice muy contento Deo, agarrando un gran bocado de algo que seguramente es carne.

—Mandaron muchas botellas de agua… —Comienzo a decir algo decepcionada —En ésta arena hay varios lagos…

—También hay un río —agrega Deo, mientras continúa saboreando su manjar —Por lo menos así no seremos perseguidos nuevamente a causa del agua.

Reímos un poco; después de todo, cualquier ayuda en los juegos del hambre puede ser decisiva para la supervivencia.

Suena el Himno de Panem y ambos volteamos al Cielo ¿Quién fue la víctima hoy?

—El chico del Dos… ¿Un Profesional? —Dice mi aliado, aun comiendo.

—Omario —Le digo su nombre a Deo —Me parece extraño ¿Él no estaba con los profesionales?

—Tal vez se reveló y lo asesinaron, te dije que de ellos uno no se puede confiar.

Desaparece la imagen y vuelve la calma, en la oscuridad de la peligrosa arena. Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Gordon. Aunque aun lo desprecio por lo que dijo de mí; según Deo, él hizo el plan para acabar con Rala y el Bruto… considerando mi seguridad… Ojalá supiera lo que hacen los otros.

¿Qué pensará Johanna de mí en este momento? Seguro que su "Palo de Escoba" la ha sorprendido, digo, me ha mandado botellas de agua. Pero todo lo que tuve que hacer para ganármelas… Asesinar, robar, huir de mutantes, pelear, hacer explosiones con resultados que desconozco… ¿Qué más puedo hacer para ganar más patrocinadores?

—Aurora —Salgo de mi mente cuando Deo me habla — ¿Podrías vigilar mientras duermo un poco?

—Claro —Respondo con una sonrisa, después de todo él ha vigilado las noches anteriores.

Planeamos que cada cuatro horas aproximadamente nos rotaremos, yo asiento; de todas formas no conseguiría dormir porque tengo algunas cosas en qué pensar.

—Buenas noches Aurora —Me dice mi compañero, más apacible que las otras noches.

Observo, sonriendo, sus ojos cerrarse y vuelvo a mis pensamientos.

Probablemente si asesinamos a Celia… Aunque Deo no estaría de acuerdo. Tal vez si lo convenzo de que así ganará patrocinadores; No le ayudará tener la imagen de un tributo tranquilo y noble…

Imagino que Celia no será difícil, de hecho, creo que su mayor arma serán sus "honguitos" venenosos. Yo sola la podría terminar….

Después está Gordon. Gordon podría ser asesinado por cualquier profesional, realmente no tiene utilidad alguna si los patrocinadores no lo ayudan; Además, cuando otro tributo muera, estaremos dentro de los últimos ocho. La ayuda que pueden dar es más cara, por lo tanto sólo ayudarán a los tributos que en verdad parezcan poder ganar. Y esos tributos son los profesionales.

Mily ha enloquecido oficialmente, no creo que la ayuden mucho. Marietta y Linebeck deben de estar heridos, si es que no los han ayudado. Y las que están con Gordon realmente no tienen aptitudes de equipo, seguro se divide en poco tiempo.

Y esto me deja a Deo…

Lo vuelvo a mirar, tan apacible y vulnerable ahora mismo.

Si termino con él, el público del Capitolio verá que haré todo por ganar… Es como dijo Johanna: Si me deshago del que más me cuesta, no tendré problemas con los demás…

Ya deben de haber pasado un par de horas, debe de estar totalmente dormido. Respiro hondo y veo mi chuchillo. Observo a Deo y me acerco a él lenta y cuidadosamente.

Mi respiración aumenta de velocidad, nuestros cuerpos están a centímetros uno del otro; veo su rostro frente a mí y paso saliva. Levanto mi cuchillo, para asesinarlo con un movimiento rápido.

Pero me detengo, no puedo, y tampoco creo poderlo hacer nunca.

Bajo mi arma con sigilo y me alejo un poco, cuando escucho un pequeño arbusto moverse en el suelo, seguido de una burlona risita alejándose.

Estoy impactada por lo que acabo de escuchar ¡Debe ser un tributo!

Deo despierta y me observa, a una distancia muy corta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Me pregunta relajado, y emitiendo un gran bostezo.

Me quedo petrificada por unos segundos por la situación, pero vuelvo en mí cuando recuerdo que alguien nos ha descubierto.

Al contarle a Deo, decidimos movernos lo más rápido y discretamente posible de lugar, con la esperanza de que no nos sigan.

Creo que Johanna tenía razón cuando me advirtió que no fuera una tonta, que no me encariñara con nadie…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, Aurora ahora tiene un gran problema. ¿Ese sentimiento le quitará la oportunidad de Ganar los Juegos? ¿Johanna desquitará su Bilis con Alculeo o con Joan? _

_¡Espero sus Comentarios!_


	21. Últimos Siete

CAPÍTULO 21: Últimos Siete.

* * *

Despierto con los rayos de sol acariciando mi rostro, no he podido dormir bien a causa del tributo que nos descubrió en la noche. Volteo a ver a Deo, sigue dormido apaciblemente a un lado de mí.

Admiro el paisaje que nos rodea, en esta zona aun hay muchos árboles y la luz que atraviesa las hojas me relaja; recuerdo por unos minutos el Distrito Siete. Escucho un cañón en el cielo, ha muerto otro tributo. El silencio sepulcral vuelve a la Arena.

No sé si despertar a Deo o esperar a que lo haga por su cuenta, debe de ser la primera vez que duerme tranquilamente desde el comienzo de los juegos.

Pasa una hora aproximadamente y Deo comienza a despertar, da un largo bostezo; parece que él no ha tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño.

—Buenos Días Deo— Digo — ¿Listo para otro asombroso día en la Arena?

Deo termina de bostezar y me propone desayunar parte de la comida que recibió el día anterior, por supuesto lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darle agua.

— Ha muerto otro tributo hace poco —Digo con tono neutral —Espero que haya sido el que nos encontró…

Deo no dice nada por un momento, puede ser que empezar el día con la muerte de alguien no es algo bueno. Parece saltarse el tema de la identidad del tributo caído:

— ¿Tienes alguna sospecha de quién pasó cerca de nosotros anoche? — pregunto — Fue una risa aguda, de mujer…

—Debió de ser la del Distrito Uno, ya sabes, la demente; tiene una risa escandalosa. — Dice mi compañero mientras mordisquea un pedazo de carne.

— ¿Crees que nos haya… visto? — Me pongo nerviosa porque pudo haber sido mi culpa.

—No lo creo… —Me responde tranquilamente —Ella tiene en sus manos el único arco en la arena, nos hubiera asesinado sin ningún problema.

Me doy cuenta de lo rápido que pueden terminar nuestras vidas, tan fácil que me comienzo a preocupar y vuelvo a tallar las yemas de mis dedos.

—Creí que ya habías dejado esa maña Aurora. —Me dice gentilmente mientras me observa atentamente —Deberíamos de movernos, no es bueno quedarse en un solo lugar cuando hay merodeadores por ahí.

Caminamos con cuidado sin un rumbo fijo, esperando no toparnos con los profesionales; pasan varias horas y comenzamos a escuchar los horribles gritos de los mutantes. Aunque no se encuentran muy lejos, ya no me preocupan tanto como antes; Creo que nuestros sentidos se han desarrollado ampliamente, reaccionamos a la más leve señal de movimiento.

Deo me comienza a platicar, nuevamente, de cosas que hacía con sus amigos en su Distrito. Parece ser que tenía diversas aventuras con ellos. Yo logro recordar algunas cosas que hice en Siete, pero no son tan divertidas como las de él, por lo que decido no contar nada.

— ¡Ustedes! — Escuchamos un grito detrás de nosotros.

Al girar rápidamente con nuestras armas en defensiva, vemos que es Marietta, nos está apuntando con un Arco. Deo y yo nos quedamos callados, esta puede ser, uno de nosotros morirá.

— ¡Por su culpa Linebeck está muerto!

La profesional dice esto con lágrimas apunto de caer de sus ojos. Observándola atentamente puedo ver horribles llagas y heridas en su rostro y manos.

— Nosotros no lo asesinamos — Deo comenta, al parecer intentará racionalizar con ella, me parece inútil; los profesionales son como animales, no se puede razonar con ellos.

— ¡Si no nos hubieran arrojado esa bomba no le hubieran destrozado la pierna! — Marietta grita con dolor. Temo que en cualquier momento nos atraviese con una de sus flechas.

— Un momento, ustedes nos perseguían para matarnos ¿Esperabas que nos dejáramos asesinar sin más? — Siento que Deo la provocará después de escuchar esto. —Además no murió con la bomba, no escuchamos el cañón.

— Él ya no podía correr, ni huir de… — Comienza Marietta, pero deja de hablar para gritarle a Deo que no se mueva, ya que se comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos. — Ahora yo los mataré.

Tensa su arco, siento las palpitaciones de mi corazón acelerándose; hasta que se detiene por escuchar el grito de un mutante aproximándose rápidamente hacia nosotros. Veo que Marietta, al verlo, Susurra un "No" muy leve y con miedo.

Con esta distracción Deo sujeta mi brazo y corremos al bosque, intentando zigzaguear entre los árboles por si la profesional nos dispara una flecha.

Seguimos corriendo y, ya que no hay señal alguna de Marietta, nos detenemos completamente. La carne nos ha ayudado a mantener el paso. Después de recuperar el aliento, le digo a Deo:

— Entonces de Linebeck fue el cañón de la mañana.

— ¿Crees que sus heridas fueron causadas por la bomba? — Me pregunta, parece tener cierto remordimiento.

— Tal vez el azúcar y el chile causaron que no hubiera forma de salir ileso…

Imagino que la primera se derritió, causando un líquido hirviente como la vez que Alerce la puso en su sartén. El Chile debió de causar un ardor insoportable, probablemente hubieran preferido morir en esos momentos de agonía.

Escuchamos un cañón y nos miramos fijamente, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa; si los profesionales mueren tan rápido ¿Qué podemos esperar de nosotros?

—Creo que debemos de quedarnos en uno de estos árboles. — Me propone Deo, parece nuevamente intentar ignorar el Cañón.

—Con éste sólo quedamos Siete tributos… — No creo que sea recomendable ignorar el hecho que, ciertos de nuestros rivales, han fallecido ya. — ¿Crees que haya sido Marietta? ¿La habrá atrapado el Mutante?

— Por más cruel que suene, yo espero que sí — responde Deo mientras observa el suelo. — No es conveniente que haya alguien en la arena con rencores hacia nosotros.

Deo nuevamente se queda callado y subimos al árbol. Cenamos un poco y, mientras escuchamos a lo lejos a los mutantes, me platica algunas cosas que hacía para matar el tiempo en el Distrito Diez.

Suena el himno de la nación y volteamos al Cielo; en esta parte casi no hay árboles, por lo que tenemos una buena apreciación.

Sale la imagen de Linebeck, Distrito Cuatro. Siento un poco de pena por él… pero puede que, si murió por culpa nuestra, nos proporcione algunos patrocinadores.

Volteo a ver a Deo y le digo que es un profesional menos, por lo que tenemos más oportunidad. Pero él observa el cielo, con una cara de sorpresa más pálida de lo normal.

Volteo para ver el otro tributo y veo que es Celia, la compañera de Distrito de Deo, a la que conoce de toda la vida.

Mi aliado no hace ni dice nada, solo se muerde su labio inferior; parece salirle un poco de sangre por la presión con que lo hace.

— Deo… en verdad yo… — intento decir que lo siento, pero me interrumpe súbitamente.

— Cuando Marietta nos apuntaba con su arco, pude ver al mutante que corrió hacia nosotros comiendo fresas silvestres. — me desconcierta ¿A qué viene eso al caso? — Necesitaba llamar su atención.

— ¿Por eso hiciste que Marietta te gritara? ¿Para que la distrajera? — Debería de poner más atención a mis alrededores, pensaba que yo había mejorado…

— Si pero… — Deo da una pausa un poco reflexiva — eso me da una idea para obtener una ventaja.

— ¿De qué se trata? — pregunto, intentando no pensar en el tema de Celia.

— Por ahora no te lo puedo decir — El chico del Diez se acerca un poco a mí — Pero necesito que confíes en mí.

Duro unos segundos procesando esto en mi cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices? — replico, si vamos a tener un plan ¡simplemente lo debo de saber!

— ¿Confías en mí? — Sus verdes ojos me miran expectantes.

— Por supuesto… — No puedo evitar sentirme presionada.

Me dice que mañana lo intentaremos, sin embargo que es una lástima que no tengamos armas con más longitud.

Recuerdo que en la mañana Deo me había dicho que el único arco lo tenía Mily. Le comento esto a Deo y le pregunto ¿Por qué Marietta tenía uno?

Al no tener una buena teoría, nos acomodamos para dormir y hablamos por unos minutos, cuando de improviso llega un paracaídas con un paquete enorme a las manos de Deo.

— ¡Es una espada increíblemente larga! — No puedo evitar exclamarlo.

Deo baja del árbol, asombrado y emocionado, para probarla.

— Aunque es larga es muy ligera. — Mi compañero la blande con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras lo observo practicar y dar las gracias, siento celos y tristeza; esta vez no ha llegado nada para mí… Y me hace recapacitar que, de nuestro equipo, él es el favorito, el que me deberá vencer en este juego de muerte.

Tal vez mi pesadilla sí era una advertencia.

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado, todos se preparan para la última parte de los 72° Juegos del Hambre ¿Deo terminará con Aurora? ¿Cuál será el Plan de Deo?_

_¿Qué harían ustedes si su aliado estuviera ganando más popularidad que ustedes y le dieran un arma formidable?_

_¡Reviews y comentarios bienvenidos!_


	22. Y él se fue

Capítulo 22: Y él se fue...

* * *

Pasamos varios días sin difuntos, recolectando fresas silvestres. Deo se ha vuelto un poco más serio desde la noche de la muerte de Celia, y he notado que de vez en cuando me lanza una mirada sobre su hombro… aunque no como yo quisiera…

Yo ahora porto conmigo la daga de mi aliado, sin embargo, colgada de una forma segura con un lazo en mi cadera, llevo aun mi primer cuchillo; él la había querido abandonar cuando recibió su nueva arma, pero en mi opinión nunca está de más poseer una extra, incluso si es algo pesada para mí, además su forma la hace más letal.

Ya es tarde, el calor hoy es tan insoportable que nos debemos de quitar las chamarras que nos han protegido de las frías noches hasta ahora; siento vergüenza de que me vea con ropa más ajustada... pero no puedo evitar pensar en que a él le sienta muy bien, a pesar de todo.

Paramos a comer lo último que los patrocinadores nos habían enviado, seguimos usando la vieja táctica de consumir alimentos en los árboles. Al comenzar, el chico del Diez decide que es mejor practicar su plan ahora mismo para luego, si tenemos éxito, utilizarlo contra de los profesionales. Supongo que percibe mi preocupación, ya que toma mi mano y me dice que no debo inquietarme; me ruborizo a causa del contacto, aunque su tono empeora mis inseguridades respecto a lo que trama, pero gracias a sus ojos me transmite un poco de confianza.

— El plan es el siguiente… — Dice después de un suspiro profundo — desde ahora hablaremos en susurro, pero cuando te lo diga seguirás tranquila ¿Entendido?

Después de asentir, sintiéndome sin alternativa alguna a su pregunta, casi caigo del árbol cuando me lo dijo; ¡Planea montar a una de esas horripilantes criaturas! ¿Acaso la Arena le ha afectado la cabeza?

Después de una larga pero silenciosa discusión, y sin poderme convencer en absoluto; me lanza la información de una manera que no puedo procesar fácilmente. El primer paso será poner un montículo de fresas en un lugar estratégico, cerca de uno de los lugares que han quedado desprovistos de árboles pero situado aun dentro del bosque, después exprimirá algunas fresas y embarrará su jugo en varios árboles que rodean la zona y posteriormente trepará a un árbol estratégico del cual se lanzará para "domar" a la bestia… lo peor es lo que me ha tocado a mí.

En su extraño plan, yo debo de permanecer en el lugar desprovisto de árboles, lo que me parece la más grande de las locuras. Estaré a la merced de cualquier flecha o lanza, incluso mutante… Y aun si no me descubren, mi papel es el de llamar la atención del monstruo para facilitarle la tarea y, en caso de que Deo caiga al suelo, distraer al Muto para que él posteriormente le clave su larga espada… una sentencia de muerte… ¿Y si el verdadero plan es acabar conmigo o herirme gravemente?

— Aurora, — Deo susurra mi nombre cerca de mí con tono de súplica — si logramos domar a un mutante nuestras oportunidades de ganar se incriminarían increíblemente.

Sigue susurrando sus intentos de convencerme: que esos mutantes son increíblemente semejantes a los caballos, que él era el mejor en su Distrito domando animales, incluso agregó que de todos los que hemos visto ninguno es de color brillante y que por eso no representan un verdadero riesgo; esa última creo que ni a él mismo lo convencía del todo.

Lancé el suspiro más profundo que había hecho en mi vida, volteé a ver sus ojos y los vi mirándome de una forma que sólo había presenciado anteriormente en las entrevistas; mientras lanzaba miradas que emocionaban a Panem. No quiero pensar que es su forma de convencer y ganarse a la gente… porque conmigo lo acaba de lograr, ahora mismo me siento como una tonta por aceptar su casi ridículo plan.

Buscamos por pocos minutos uno de esos lugares desprovistos de vegetación, a estas alturas ya son muy frecuentes y parece ser que en un par de días más ya no habrá bosque para escondernos.

Le deseo a Deo buena suerte con tanta timidez que casi lo pronuncio mal… pero un segundo después Deo me dice lo mismo a mí, sólo que agarra por unos segundos mi mano. Una rara sensación hace que la quite rápidamente, él ríe un poco al ver mi reacción, y decido fingir que ignoro su reacción. Ahora procedo a mi lugar, y el miedo me golpea tan inesperadamente que incluso caigo en cuenta de la tontería que es tener aún ese pequeño sentimiento por el chico del Diez.

Me paro en el borde, al otro extremo del bosque, saldré al escuchar el primer grito de un mutante. Siento mi corazón palpitar más fuerte que nunca, no creo tener la fuerza suficiente para mantenerme siquiera en pie; agarro la daga de Deo fuertemente, en el peor de los casos seré yo la que intente acabar con el mutante…

Escucho un grito desgarrador de un chico a lo lejos que hace que una fría sensación recorra mi espalda, no he podido acostumbrarme a ese horripilante sonido.

Doy con dificultad el primer paso para salir del bosque y miro hacia enfrente, esperando ver salir al mutante, probablemente bañado en la sangre de Deo… Volteo ligeramente la vista hacia arriba y veo que el cielo se comienza a nublar, creo que debe de ser un buen augurio, mi tipo de clima favorito. El viento ahora sopla con mayor intensidad, alzando mi cabello y alborotándolo; pero no me molesta eso, ni tampoco el frío que azota mi cuerpo.

Me paro firme con la daga en mano, con mucha concentración.

— Confío en Deo… — Me digo a mi misma en voz baja.

Me siento lista para esta prueba final, hasta que alguien destruye mi concentración:

— ¡Hipócrita! — escucho la voz del tributo más inestable de los septuagésimos juegos del hambre.

Volteo al instante y digo con preocupación e ira:

—Mily…

Se ve totalmente desnutrida, pero parece conservar la suficiente fuerza para descuartizar. Observo que tiene una lanza, una que casi puedo asegurar que he visto varias veces antes. Parece murmurar cosas para ella misma y para su Dril imaginaria.

— Dril y Mily te vieron intentar matar al tributo del Diez — Comienza a caminar hacia mí con su maléfica sonrisa — Y es patético que no lo hayas podido asesinar ¡Ambos son débiles e inútiles!

—Es… —titubeo un poco — ¡Más patético hablar con gente imaginaria! — le grito con temor, aun se aproxima hacia mí.

Antes de que la psicótica me pudiera decir algo, un estruendo se escuchó del otro lado del claro. Ambas volteamos y vemos a un Mutante corriendo hacia nosotras. Viene a una gran velocidad, pero creo que… ¿Es posible? ¡Deo lo va montando!

Creo que tiene dificultades, no parece poder detenerse; Deo grita algo que no puedo comprender.

Todo pasa tan rápido, veo que la profesional prepara su lanza para atacar a Deo, pero lo único que logro hacer es saltar a un lado, escucho a la profesional gritar que lo matará y se produce un sonido de impacto. El mutante hace un sonido más animal que humano, como lo suele hacer. Volteo lo más rápido que puedo, pero el polvo que se ha levantado no me logra dar una buena visión. Temo lo peor ya que escucho a la profesional reírse descontroladamente.

Preparo la daga de Deo, si él está herido… entonces… puede que…

Avanzo con cautela y una vez que se ha disipado el polvo, veo al mutante inmóvil y a Mily debajo de él. Lo ha atravesado con la lanza y terminó con su vida. A ella la veo claramente, y sigue riendo. Creo ver a Deo, está sobre el mutante aun, casi recostado.

Se mueve y… ¡Se levanta! Parece aturdido y sin heridas de gravedad. Observo que retira su espada de la parte derecha del pecho de la profesional, no ha sido un golpe que le quite la vida de inmediato, pero se puede apreciar que es mortal.

Corro con Deo a auxiliarlo en lo que pueda, y ahora sé que el mutante le ha destrozado las piernas a la Psicópata. Ni siquiera la mejor medicina de todo Panem la podría ayudar ahora.

Al llegar con mi compañero le pregunto si se encuentra bien, sigue un poco atolondrado pero su cuerpo sigue en bunas condiciones. Ambos volteamos a ver a la Psicópata, parece que gasta sus últimas energías en reír y decirle cosas a su amiga imaginaria.

—Vámonos de aquí Aurora — Dice Deo con una voz ronca —Vendrán a revisar qué ha sucedido…

Lo ayudo a caminar ya que cojea, aunque no es algo que no pueda arreglar un patrocinador. Ahora está más sucio y débil que nunca, pero me voltea a ver con una sonrisa.

—Me impresiona que aun a punto de ser asesinada permanecieras ahí…

—Confío en ti ¿Recuerdas?—Le digo y sonrío un poco mientras avanzamos lo más rápido que podemos.

—Y yo en ti… —Cuando dice esto noto que me mira apaciblemente, y no puedo evitar ruborizarme.

— ¡Ella te intentó asesinar Estúpido! — Grita la moribunda profesional con todas la fuerza que le quedan.

Deo se detiene súbitamente y la voltea a ver, luego dirige sus ojos verdes hacia mí y después de vuelta hacia ella.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —Le pregunta, realmente enojado.

— La otra noche, Mily la vió, estaba a punto de clavarte su patético cuchillo — Dice esto con burla y una risotada — ¡Si hubiera contenido Mily su risa ahora mismo estarías muerto!

Deo voltea a verme súbitamente, con una mirada que demostraba abatimiento y duda.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Intentaste matarme? — me pregunta secamente.

Me quedo sin palabras, no puedo pronunciar nada. Deo me suelta bruscamente y se aleja de mí. Dice mi nombre con dolor en su voz y sigue alejándose.

—Deo… Yo…—Apurada trato decir algo. Lo Intento… lo intento de verdad, hay tantas cosas que le puedo decir pero no las puedo decir.

Mientras se aleja mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, no lo puede creer.

—Yo… —Sigo intentando con desesperación y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? —Deo grita con su voz ronca —¡Ahora ya no podré confiar en ti! ¡Esa noche ya tenías mi confianza!

—Deo, has confiado en mí todo este tiempo y no he…

—¿¡Ahora cómo lo haré!? ¿¡Cómo podría!? —Me interrumpe rudamente — ¿Por qué lo haría…?

—Porque… Porque yo… —Sé que decir, pero simplemente no puedo…

Observo su mirada llena de decepción y me causa uno de los más grandes dolores que había sentido en mi vida, estoy a punto de perderlo. Entonces dio una vuelta, y él se fue.

—¡Deo! — Grito descorazonadamente y lo persigo.

No quiero que me deje sola, no quiero perderlo a él.

—¡Deo! —vuelvo a llamarlo y, al no poderme contener más, suelto las lágrimas.

Grito una última vez su nombre con desesperación y me detengo, no vale la pena perseguirlo si no volverá conmigo… Sorbo por la nariz varias veces y decido irme por el camino contrario. Cruzo el claro y, cuando llego al centro, Mily comienza reír con la poca fuerza que le queda. La volteo a ver por última vez sin siquiera intentar cambiar mi expresión de tristeza, no digo nada y continúo mi camino, sin voltear atrás. Hoy vuelvo a estar por mi cuenta.

* * *

_¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero he tenido varias cosas que hacer en estos días… pero ahora Aurora ha quedado sola nuevamente, nos aproximamos al fin de los Septuagésimos juegos del Hambre. ¿Quién Ganará? ¿Será Gordon? Puede ser… _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Reviews, predicciones y comentarios bienvenidos._

_Por cierto, ¡Felíz Navidad a Todos! Espero que se la pasen fenomenal con su familia y amigos : )._

_¡Muchas Gracias por continuar leyendo mi Fanfic!_


	23. Agridulce

Capítulo 23: Agridulce

* * *

Comienza a caer la noche y me cruzo de brazos para protegerme del frío. Camino cabizbaja, pensando en lo mucho que cambiaba el ambiente el tener a alguien a mi lado… Al tener a Deo...

Comienza el himno y me doy cuenta que no he escuchado el cañón de la psicópata, no ha muerto aún ¿O lo habré pasado por alto? Estoy segura que no regresaré, seguro los tributos restantes se encargarán de ella. Al terminar la melodía y después de comprobar que no hay nadie alrededor; el hecho de que haya menos árboles reduce mis lugares para ocultarme pero también siento que me permitiría detectar enemigos más fácilmente, escucho el cañón que seguramente es de Mily. Siento un extraño alivio por oírlo, pero todavía no puedo perdonarla por lo que hizo…

Frente a mí tengo un árbol. Aspiro de forma prolongada y lo intento trepar, permanezco colgada por unos segundos de una rama con los pies al aire y caigo secamente al suelo… soy una vergüenza para el Distrito Siete ¿Cómo es que no aprendí a hacerlo todas esas noches que me ayudaba Deo a subirlos?

Vuelvo a mi forma tradicional, como empecé. Busco los arbustos más espesos y me meto entre ellos. No recordaba que fuera tan incómodo.

Ignoro cuánto tiempo pasa antes de comenzar a soñar y viajar a otro lugar. De esta forma paso el siguiente día, en el cuál no escucho ningún mutante gritar, me parece extraño. Sólo como pocas fresas silvestres que habíamos guardado para la ejecución final del plan de Deo… por desgracia nunca hicimos más que esa única práctica. Si la maldita de Mily no hubiera dicho lo que dijo… Rasguño mi dedo pulgar y vuelve la depresión que no había sentido desde hace varios días.

En el tercer día sin Deo, sueño que jamás fui a los juegos pero súbitamente algo me sacude y me hace despertar de golpe en una soleada y calurosa mañana ¡Se está removiendo la vegetación del lugar en el que estoy!

Salto rápidamente de mi horroroso escondite y huyo, asustada por la posibilidad de tener un final como el de Giselle. Logro arrojarme a la parte sin hierbas, arbustos o árboles.

Caí boca abajo, una pose muy riesgosa en mi situación; pero al momento de levantar algo mareada la vista, veo a un tributo de cabello negro y lacio a lo lejos, todo indica que me tiene en su mira. El desprendimiento de follaje ha llamado su atención y yo sólo he saltado a lo que puede ser mi muerte.

Me levanto con tal fuerza que me lastimo un poco mis extremidades, pero no dejaré de correr. Aun traigo las dos armas, podría arriesgarme a arrojar una y luego luchar contra… No, con ESA profesional jamás podría ganar una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Visualizo y corro al lugar más denso de vegetación, ahí podría esconderme; sólo debo de llegar, parece tan distante.

Mientras sigo corriendo a toda velocidad volteo una primera vez para ver a Electra, que parece que tiene toda la intención de terminar con mi vida. Me asusto e intento incrementar la rapidez con la que corro. Al llegar a la orilla del "Bosque" giro para apreciar la distancia y calcular el tiempo que tengo para esconderme, pero me doy cuenta de que no hay suficiente al ver que corre mucho más rápido que yo, ya está casi por llegar y no habrá oportunidad alguna de encontrar un escondite efectivo. Me interno a toda velocidad en el bosque y me comienzo a agotar, como sucedió en la persecución de Linebeck y Marietta.

Esta parte sigue siendo espesa y, aunque sé que tengo experiencia corriendo entre arbustos y hierbas, sé que la Profesional no pierde la rapidez con la que corre; desearía que hiciera tanto ruido como Mily o Chip, para saber en dónde está.

Llego a la parte más espesa del lugar cuando, de improviso, choco con alguien que venía corriendo. Caemos ambos al piso y me obligo a voltearlo a ver, ¡Es Gordon!

Preparo cualquiera de mis armas porque sé que es aliado de Electra y de Gurges, pero antes de atacarlo se levanta y grita:

—¡Corre y no vayas para allá! —Sale corriendo despavorido mientras grita esto.

Me levanto y voy en su dirección; No sé de qué esté huyendo, pero sé que es peligroso, además cabe la probabilidad de que lo amenace para que me diga todo lo que pueda de sus aliadas… o de que no me desprecie tanto como yo pensaba…

Me esfuerzo un poco más para alcanzarlo, mientras porto mi cuchillo en caso de ser necesario su uso. Por suerte para mí, él no es muy rápido.

Al llegar con Gordon, noto que aspira aire con fuerza y de forma rápida; pronto no podrá continuar corriendo.

—Au… Me…alegra…verte…—Me dice Gordon agitado.

—Ni tú ni yo podremos continuar, ¡debemos descansar un poco!

—Loca…Nos va a…—No puede terminar la frase y cae de cara al pasto.

Aún seguimos en un área lo suficientemente densa. Gordo de un salto logra levantarse y casi volando se intenta subir al árbol más próximo, hace un intento más patético que el mío y cae de cara sobre varios arbustos.

—¡Gordon quédate ahí! —Le digo mientras corro al lugar en el que aterrizó.

Aunque Gordon se encuentra completamente bocabajo entre los arbustos no se puede apreciar ni una sola parte de su cuerpo, por lo que intento esconderme lo mejor que he intentado en mi vida y me tumbo fuertemente sobre él. Espero a que Electra o lo que sea que persiga a mi compañero salga, no sin antes taparle la boca y ponerle la daga de Deo en la espalda como amenaza.

En pocos segundos llegan Electra y Gurges, siguen corriendo a buen paso. Al identificarlas le clavo más aun la daga para hacerle saber que su vida terminará si hace algo estúpido, pero pareciera que tampoco quiere que lo encuentren.

Cuando las dos profesionales pasan de largo y después de pasados varios minutos, le digo a Gordon aun con mi mano en su boca que debemos de salir de esa zona lo más rápido posible, él asiente vigorosamente. Al levantarnos aprecio que Gordon aún tiene su arma-martillo.

—Antes de que digas algo, —Levanto la daga y se la pongo en la garganta, muy enojada—¡¿Por qué dijiste eso de mí?!

—¿Eso?¿Cuál eso? —Gordon tartamudea y se alza poco a poco para evitar la presión de mi arma.

—Que soy —Comienzo aun enfadada —"Tu estúpida compañera de Distrito" y que me planeas asesinar…

—¡Oh! ESE eso…

—¿Ese? ¡¿Hay más?! —No puedo resistirme a clavarle mi daga; hasta donde sé, esta podría ser una trampa para acabar conmigo.

—¡Au! Comprende que tenía que sobrevivir y que tenía que decir y hacer ciertas cosas —Parece relajarse un poco, por lo que agrego más presión —¡Por todos los árboles Aurora! ¡Son profesionales! ¿Crees que sólo por mi Guapura y masculinidad me dejaban vivo?

Dudando y mirándolo con la más grande mirada de ira que he hecho hacia alguien, bajo mi arma, pero no la guardo ya que no sé qué pueda estar planeando. Noto que ha adelgazado mucho, aunque sigue teniendo sobrepeso; pero vuelvo en mí después de esa leve impresión.

—¿Y por qué huías de ellas? —Le pregunto de forma acusante —¿Qué acaso ya no tenían un uso para ti?

—Pues ya no me llegaban paracaídas… — Me observa con miedo, cómo si tuviera algo más que decir — Además ya no tenía más información tuya qué repartir… ¡Deberías de comenzar a ser más interesante eh!

Quedo pasmada; no puedo creer lo que escucho y, reprimiendo hasta el más profundo sentimiento de encajarle mi arma le pregunto:

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—Todo…— Gordon solamente se queda parado enfrente de mí —Lo de pasar desapercibida, lo de tu trabajo, de que eres la mejor jugando al Escondite…

—¡¿Les dijiste eso?! — Ahora que saben eso sobre mí, saben mi estrategia, seguro que les preocupé un poco más —¿Y que dijeron?

—Se rieron —Dice secamente mi compañero de Distrito —bueno sólo Gurges, Paris y Omario… A Electra ni eso le sacó una sonrisita.

Siento la más grande vergüenza, llevo la palma de mi mano a mi frente y caigo en cuenta de por qué no he tenido tantos patrocinadores. Avanzamos por las partes espesas en silencio y después de estar seguros de estar lo suficientemente lejos de las profesionales decidimos detenernos para pasar la noche.

Gordon quería pasar la noche en un claro, como lo había estado haciendo desde hace unas varias noches, lo cual me pareció una gran tontería. Su justificación era que "así lo hacían los profesionales" por lo que simplemente le dije que desde ahora lo haríamos a mi modo.

Una vez que encontramos un lugar lo suficientemente grande para ocultar al Grodo y a la Flaca del distrito siete, me meto en él para descansar de la persecución.

—¿Ya nos vamos a esconder? —Pregunta casi ofendido Gordon —¡Pero si todavía falta por lo menos una hora para el Atardecer!

—Ahora estás conmigo y lo harás a mi modo. —Se nota que casi todo el tiempo ha estado con profesionales, no ha tenido la necesidad extrema de ideárselas para sobrevivir.

Tardamos unos minutos en acomodarnos, no sin protestas de mi no-oficial aliado. Logramos estar en una posición aceptable, uno a un lado del otro y con muy poco espacio entre los dos; en este momento recuerdo a Deo y siento nostalgia por sus historias del distrito Diez, algunas veces creía que se las inventaba. Río un poco al pensar esto. Gordon, al notarlo, dice al aire que ya he perdido la cabeza. Algo apenada y recordando que él no sabe nada de mis alianzas y vivencias, le pregunto sobre sus antiguas aliadas.

—Bien, ¿recuerdas hace unos cuantos días que dejaron de salir las cosas feas? —Cuando me pregunta noto que en verdad ya han dejado de escucharse los mutantes — Pues le dije a Gurges que se tapara la cara, ya que ella era la causa de sus gritos de terror…

Realmente me toma por sorpresa su comentario y no puedo evitar reírme pero logro controlar el sonido, el miedo que siento por esas mujeres es mayor que cualquier otra cosa… por ahora. Continúa diciéndome que lo dijo porque Gurges era la líder del grupo y había decidido que Gordon ya no les era de utilidad, ya que ya no aportaba información de mí y que sus "bromas tontas" ya no le causaban gracia a los patrocinadores. Al día siguiente del que se había separado recibió un humilde desayuno.

Según Gordon, Gurges cuenta con una muy respetable fuerza pero que no es muy rápida al correr; al parecer se le habían escapado varios tributos anteriormente, pero que vio su horrible potencial cuando asesinó a una chica en el lugar en donde nacía un delgado arroyo. Fueron a ese lugar ya que Omario murió al tomar de un pequeño escurrimiento que llegaba a un diminuto lago.

—¿Quién era la chica? —Le pregunto.

—Era de cabello castaño, bonita y se veía que le estaba yendo bien…creo que era del Distrito Cinco… —Me responde muy pensativo.

—No creo, Giselle era la Tributo del Cinco y era pelirroja… tampoco pudo ser Gis porque estaba increíblemente desnutrida.

—Bueno entonces era del Once —Dice Gordon casi de manera casi aleatoria.

—La chica del Once era Peach y ciertamente no era Castaña. —Vuelvo a corregirlo mientras sigo pensando.

—Bueno ¿Cómo te aprendes los nombres y de qué sirve saber quién es cuál? —Pregunta un poco exasperado por mi necesidad de saber quién fue —No importa quiénes murieron, lo que importa es quienes sobran.

—Llegué a saber el nombre de todos, y no puedo olvidar rostros y nombres fácilmente —Comento, pero al ver su imitación mía exagerando lo que dije, yo agrego: —Aunque contigo puedo hacer una excepción.

—Lo que importa es que esta tributo sin nombre envenenó el pequeño riachuelo con unas bayas muy venenosas, Omario tomó del laguito contaminado y, pues, Electra sugirió que fuéramos a investigar.

Hago una expresión para hacerle notar que lo he escuchado, pero me digo a mi misma que entonces fue Gurges la que terminó a Celia… Mi pensamiento se va de nuevo con Deo y recuerdo el día en que le dieron la Espada Larga. No puedo evitar pensar que Deo podría intentar vengarla ya que era su "conocida de toda la vida". Decir eso con desprecio únicamente me hace sentir peor, por lo que mejor le pregunto a Gordon sobre la profesional de ojos rasgados, Electra.

—Sólo te diré que cuando muera iré a su funeral. —Dice Gordon, lo cual me sorprende.

—¿Eran amigos tú y la que jamás sonríe? —Pregunto realmente atónita —Hablando de parejas disparejas

—¡No! ¡Iría a su funeral sólo para asegurarme que estuviera realmente muerta!

—Sabes, deberías ser más específico —Nuevamente sonrío, a pesar de todo Gordon sigue siendo Gordon.

Dice que no sabe mucho de Electra, que ella fue la que asesinó a uno de los hermanos, decapitándolo… Me parece uno de los peores finales de estos juegos, por lo menos de los que sé; espero que Gis no lo haya presenciado, si a uno de mis hermanos lo asesinaran de esa forma yo no sé qué haría…

Después del himno y de no ver ningún rostro en el cielo, Gordon me dice que en los dos últimos días que estuvo con ellas, las profesionales decidieron salir de cacería, separadas y dejando a mi compañero de vigía, protegiendo lo que tenían. Sin embargo con las pocas provisiones que tenían Gordon se limitaba a una mísera ración de carne seca y Gurges comía la mayoría. Su compañera de ojos rasgados comía insectos, algo repugnante que, según Gordon, la mantenía con una gran energía; aún más que a Gurges.

Entrando la fría noche Gordon no tardó en dormir ni en roncar. Por lo que cada vez que comenzaba a hacer ruido, lo golpeaba con el codo para que guardara silencio. Ha sido una de las peores noches que he tenido en la arena, no por el no poder dormir, sino por el miedo de que nos descubrieran por su culpa. No sé cómo lo pudieron soportar tanto tiempo sus antiguas aliadas. Aunque acepto que no pareció haber tenido ni la más mínima intención o idea de asesinarme mientras yo dormía, también parece confiar plenamente en mí. Seguro no hay apuestas para él en el Capitolio.

Al amanecer me despiertan unos codazos poco amables de Gordon, que me hace una señal para guardar silencio. Con la poca atención que puedo prestar, escucho unos sigilosos pasos, pero no puedo visualizar quién puede ser. Cuando Gordon lo logra ver, pone una cara de sorpresa y espanto, no quita la mirada de quién esté allá afuera. Yo dejo de respirar y no muevo ni un dedo. Logro ver a Electra por un pequeño orificio entre las hojas de los arbustos, está increíblemente cerca y buscando a alguien para asesinar. Veo su espada delgada, antes sucia por la sangre de Sig, a una distancia que hasta por error me podría tocar. Siento un escalofrío subir por mi espalda como un rayo.

Entonces tal vez escucho el cañón más importante de todos los que escuché o escucharé.


	24. El Último Baño de Sangre

Capitulo 24: El Último Baño de Sangre

* * *

Electra gira súbitamente y parece regresar corriendo rápidamente por donde vino. Al momento en que la profesional se pierde de vista entre las plantas, salgo de los arbustos de un salto y corro en su dirección; me falta el aire, pero esta vez no es por agotamiento. Gordon me llama con cautela, pero lo ignoro completamente; sé lo que este cañón puede significar, sé de quién puede ser.

Recorro un trayecto corto y llego a la orilla de la vegetación. Alcanzo a ver el enorme aerodeslizador en el cielo azul; que recoge los cuerpos de los tributos, pero no puedo apreciar quién es el que ha muerto. Me oculto de un solo movimiento en los arbustos, sé que es estúpido dejarse llevar por los sentimientos en mi situación, pero no me imaginé lo que sentiría si Deo muere…

—Por favor…—murmuro suplicante —Que no haya sido Deo…

La arena vuelve a tener la lúgubre tranquilidad que la caracteriza, la nave se ha ido y decido regresar con Gordon; aun con esa sensación extraña en el pecho. Cuando llego con él, me dice que hasta él sabe que eso es lo peor que puedes hacer cuando hay otros cuatro intentando asesinarte. No le contesto ni le digo lo que me hizo salir y arriesgar mi vida. Gordon sigue hablando, pero vuelvo a ignorarlo; necesito estos momentos para pensar que sucedió lo mejor… Me digo que él sabe cómo escapar, es fuerte además, y estoy segura que es más rápido que Gurges. Pero llega súbitamente a mi mente Marietta y su sed de venganza, ¿Y sí ella al verlo le lanzó una flecha y… No, debo de dejar de pensar en su posible muerte…

El día pasa lentamente, sin ningún susto ni exaltación. Los pensamientos sobre la posible muerte de Deo me hacen desear que suceda algo para distraerme por un rato, aunque me retracto al momento. Cada minuto parece una hora y me tortura el no saber quién se ha ido.

No como nada, ni le digo a Gordon cómo es que me he estado alimentando los días pasados. Después de varias horas decide intentar comer insectos, tal como lo hizo su excompañera; logra comer sólo uno y aun así vomita. Si muere de hambre por lo menos no tendré que intentar asesinarlo.

Juego con piedras y rasguño la tierra, ansiosa de lo que pudo haber pasado. De vez en vez buscaba entre los árboles por alguna señal de él. Si sigue vivo, y me incomoda pensar que no es así, ¿Estará preocupado por mí? ¿Habrá una oportunidad de me perdone?

Por varias horas he estado sentada en el escondite, pensando en Deo y convenciéndome de que fueron Gurges o Marietta las que han muerto. Creo que incluso Gordon se está exasperando de mi comportamiento, aunque en estos momentos no le tomo importancia a él, sólo quiero que llegue el anochecer para ver el rostro de la profesional que murió.

Aunque aún el sol se encuentra en lo alto, comienzo a tener sueño, el calor de la Arena crea una sensación reconfortable. Gordon ya no me habla, incluso ignoro si sigue por aquí. Mis ojos se cierran definitivamente y me encuentro en un árbol, rodeada de lluvia y de oscuridad. Cada gota, cada hoja, cada árbol parecen los mismos de la primera noche en la que Deo me salvó del horroroso mutante. Después, de improviso, me encuentro frente a él de nuevo, sano y salvo. Dirige su mirada hacia mí y me lanza una sonrisa, sé que me ha perdonado, sé que volveremos a ser nosotros contra los otros. Me siento muy feliz de volver a verlo, tanto, que me abalanzo sobre él con un abrazo, y ambos reímos; le digo que jamás volveré a intentar asesinarlo y le menciono lo que ha sucedido, que pensé que él había sido asesinado. Parece hacerle gracia, en este momento a mí también me lo parece ¿Cómo pude pensar que él moriría?

Deo me dice que tiene un nuevo plan, pero que es riesgoso. A mí ya no me importa lo riesgoso que pueda ser, ya hemos superado tantos obstáculos y peligros juntos que me siento segura con él, y sé que él se siente seguro conmigo. Sea lo que sea saldremos adelante, juntos; y cuando nos escapemos de esta despreciable y horrible Arena podremos vivir juntos, sin importar en qué Distrito o lugar que sea, mientras estemos los dos.

Desde hace varios días, tal vez desde aquél día en el que estuve con mi familia antes de salir seleccionada, no me sentía así, extremadamente feliz y relajada. Todo gracias a Deo.

Su rostro y todo a nuestro alrededor desaparece, despierto y noto que tengo una amplia sonrisa. Ya es casi de noche, seguro están por tocar el himno, pero ya no estoy preocupada. Tengo nuevos ánimos, y sé que me perdonará. Me levanto y veo a Gordon sentado, serio y cabizbajo; una imagen casi triste para cualquiera que lo conozca. Cuando le hablo parece que le extraña que mi ánimo haya cambiado, yo únicamente le digo que es porque dormir siempre me ha ayudado y que esta vez no es la excepción. Ambos nos proponemos ir a la frontera del pequeño bosque para poder tener una buena vista del cielo. No puedo esperar y acelero mi paso, él se queda atrás, creo que el no comer le deprime y lo pone un poco de mal humor; me digo a mi misma que cuando regresemos al escondite le daré unas fresas para quitarle el sabor del insecto.

Varios metros delante de Gordon pienso en el futuro momento en que sus ojos verdes me vuelvan a mirar, en volverlo a escuchar. Conforme avanzo a la orilla recuerdo algunos momentos en los que estuve con el chico del Distrito Diez, y mis pasos van ganando peso, como si hubieran amarrado dos enormes y pesados troncos en mis botas. Me detengo pensando en retirarme, no ver esta noche el cielo y pensar que Deo sigue vivo en la arena, que en algún momento nos encontraremos y que veré nuevamente su sonrisa. Pero no puedo, debo de saber la verdad. Parece que poco a poco la esperanza que había obtenido las pasadas horas se desvanece. Comienza el Himno, y reúno el valor suficiente para asomarme y ver el cielo. Poco a poco el holograma sale de entre los árboles y una fría brisa me acaricia cuando caigo de rodillas al ver sus ojos en el cielo, los cuales jamás me volverán a mirar. Llevo mis manos a mi boca, y siento mis lágrimas salir; pero las limpio lo más rápido que puedo, ésta es la última vez que veré su rostro.

—¡¿Por qué?! —dejo salir mi dolor en forma de un grito dirigido al cielo —¡¿Por qué él?!

El holograma se desvanece para siempre y suelto completamente mis lágrimas, mi llanto; lo dejo caer sin importarme nada. Repito su nombre mientras observaba el cielo vacío.

—¿Te preocupaba el vaquero? —Gordon me pregunta incrédulo —En verdad que los hombres sacan lo peor de ti.

Lo volteo a ver con lágrimas, pero no triste; no puedo creer lo que está diciendo.

—¡Cállate! —Le grito de forma lastimera.

—Pero puede que te estuviera usando porque…

—¡Cállate de una vez! —Vuelvo a gritarle —¡Tú no lo conocías! El jamás…

—¡Hola! ¿Recuerdas que estamos en los Juegos del Hambre? —Me interrumpe bruscamente —¡Ese tipejo te hubiera asesinado tarde o temprano¡ No vale la pena lamentarse por él, incluso entre los Profesionales era considerado débil. Además uno no sólo se apega sentimentalmente a un tributo.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —Lo observo con desprecio por sus palabras que me hieren por alguna razón —¡Aléjate de mí y no vuelvas a emitir ningún sonido cerca de mí!

Abre su boca para pronunciar más mentiras, pero le arrojo mi cuchillo. Por suerte para él, fallo y se encaja justo frente a sus pies; Gordon se retira indignado, y me alegra. Después de esto, la próxima vez que nos veamos seguramente no nos tendremos compasión.

En ese mismo lugar me recargo en un árbol mientras mis lágrimas caen, no puedo creer que Deo ya no esté, que haya visto al aerodeslizador llevárselo hace apenas unas horas. Rencor es lo que puedo sentir recorrer mi cuerpo al pensar en el tributo que lo asesinó.

—Marietta…—Un débil susurro recorre mis labios partidos.

Ella era la única que pudo asesinar a Deo; era rápida y tenía un arco. Pudo haberlo asesinado a distancia y ni fuerza, ni su larga espada hubieran podido ayudarlo. Me duermo con la cara humedecida, pensando en un sentimiento extraño que siento. No lo conocía lo suficiente para amarlo, pero lo que sé de él me hizo apreciarlo de una forma que jamás he sentido.

Sé que estoy soñando cuando aparece frente a mí, nos encontramos en el cuarto donde esperamos para que nos evalúen. Él se encuentra impecable, está en la misma o en mejor condición que en los carruajes. Me dice que todo estará bien, que está en un lugar mejor ahora. Me toma de la mano y me dice que debo de ser positiva y esforzarme en salir viva de la Arena, que no hay lugar para dudas a estas alturas.

—Deo… Si te hubiera dicho el significado que tenías para mí ¿Te hubieras quedado a mi lado? — Le pregunto, más apacible ahora que lo tengo frente a mí.

Deo me sonríe y da una vuelta, y se desvanece con cada paso. Yo sólo me quedo parada observándolo irse, pero sintiendo una gran tranquilidad por lo que me ha dicho, de ahora en adelante no dudaré.

Un agudo ruido me hace levantar, noto muchas lagañas en mis ojos y las retiro algo desconcertada. Me pregunto si en verdad sólo fue un sueño e inmediatamente me llama la atención el sonido. Pasan otros diez segundos y escucho la voz de un hombre.

—Atención tributos —resuena en el cielo de la arena y temo lo peor —Para aumentar los juegos y demostrar que los mutantes del Capitolio son superiores a cualquier ente de la naturaleza, se ha decidido que con los primeros rayos de sol se soltarán varios tipos de mutantes en la Arena que perseguirán a todo ser vivo para asesinarlo.

Mi corazón casi sale de su lugar al escuchar esto y me genera repentinos recuerdos de lo que los mutantes causaban en mí, del terror indescriptible que siento al saber que esas cosas están ahí afuera.

—Sin embargo… —vuelve a resonar la voz en el cielo nocturno —45 Segundos antes de soltarlos, se abrirá una pequeña abertura en la parte frontal de la cornucopia. Ésta abertura conduce a un botón rojo que causará que la Estructura quede totalmente sellada, impidiendo que entre absolutamente cualquier ser, mutante o tributo. Dentro de la Cornucopia hay suficiente espacio y recursos para proteger y mantener a todos los tributos restantes en la Arena, de ustedes depende quién entra… y quién sale.

Cuando anuncia que se pondrá un holograma de reloj en el cielo, justo sobre la Cornucopia que indica cuánto tiempo falta para que se abra, el hombre termina de hablar con la frase "Que la suerte esté siempre a su favor" y vuelvo a respirar de una forma muy rápida, preocupada.

Volteo al cielo y veo que falta media hora para que se abra la estructura. Me levanto rápido, sé lo que significa; es un baño de sangre seguro. Hasta donde yo sé sólo Electra y Gurges son equipo. Los tres que restamos tenemos a todos los otros de enemigos… comienzo a arrepentirme de haber agredido a Gordon… Pero me digo a mí misma que no puedo dudar, que si no voy por miedo igual moriré a manos de los mutantes del Capitolio.

Avanzo con paso firme entre las sombras, incluso por los amplios lugares sin plantas; desde hace varios días que no camino en la noche, pero ésta solo aumenta mi probabilidad de no ser encontrada.

En quince minutos visualizo a la Cornucopia Incluso el Terreno aquí ha cambiado. Casi toda la vegetación que había anteriormente fue removida, pero ésta vez los árboles incrementan gradualmente mientras se alejan de la estructura, dejando todo despejado en un radio aproximado de treinta metros o más de la Cornucopia… no puedo calcularlo de forma exacta… También la tierra aquí se ha nivelado, supongo que los vigilantes quieren un baño de sangre justo y visible en todas direcciones…

Avanzo ahora con más cautela que nunca, no hay hierbas en el suelo que puedan cubrirme totalmente, ni siquiera si lo intento. Lo único que puedo notar son uno que otro montón de hojas cercanos a unos árboles, pero están en la parte más cercana al área sin vegetación.

Vuelvo a sentir miedo, pero esta vez con un poco de emoción; si llego al botón rojo antes que todos, volveré a ver a mi familia y a mi Distrito. Intento concentrarme y esconderme lo mejor posible, posiblemente todos ya estén ocultos en otros puntos. Supongo que las profesionales saben que Marietta, otro tributo entrenado, posee un arco. Tal vez esa es la razón de que no estén Frente a la Cornucopia para saltar al instante en la abertura.

Me alegraré infinitamente cuando Marietta muera, no me importa la forma en que suceda; si los vigilantes no hubieran hecho este posible último baño de sangre, yo misma la hubiera intentado cazar… Vengaría la Muerte de Deo…

Faltan poco más de un minuto cuando dos siluetas, seguramente Gurges y Electra, salen del bosque, caminando rápido. Mi corazón se acelera y lo escucho palpitar fuertemente; si ellas están ahí cuando la Cornucopia se abra ya no tendré oportunidad de llegar y si corro para confrontarlas no les pondré ganar…

—¡Salgan de ahí cobardes! —Grita Gurges —¡Dejen de Jugar al Escondite!

Sé que lo dice por mí, Gordon le dijo que era lo único en lo que era buena… Ni siquiera me he enojado completamente cuando una flecha sale del interior del Bosque en dirección a Electra, pero falla.

Ambas avanzan hacia el lugar del que la flecha ha salido, avanzando más rápido; mientras zigzaguea la silueta que supongo es Electra. De improviso sale otra que vuelve a fallar y después una más que a pesar de dar en el brazo de Electra, no la detiene. Sale Marietta del Bosque apuntándola con su arco y disparando una vez más, vuelve a asestar en el brazo izquierdo.

Aunque desprecie a Marietta, casi suplico que acierte la próxima flecha pero, al pisar ésta uno de los montones de hojas que había en el suelo, queda atrapada en una red que está sujeta a un árbol, suspendida en el aire. En poco tiempo la Profesional del Distrito Cuatro, respaldada por su aliada, hunde su estilizada espada varias veces en la red, haciéndome sentir feliz porque la asesina de Deo no está más en este mundo…

Todo cambia cuando Gurges traiciona a Electra y le clava la larga espada que antes fue de Deo en su espalda. Apenas comienzo a reaccionar la razón por la que esa mujer tiene la espada cuando un gong suena en la arena y en el cielo comienza la cuenta regresiva; lo que hace que otra silueta, seguramente Gordon, salga corriendo en dirección a la Cornucopia.

Gordon salió corriendo a pocos metros de Gurges que, aunque lenta, alcanza a prohibirle el paso. Sé que este es el momento correcto y salgo corriendo del Bosque. La adrenalina que siento me invade y pienso en todo lo que ha sucedido. Cada metro que avanzo parece un kilómetro. Volteo rápidamente la mirada a la Asesina de Deo, que aun se encuentra más cerca de la Cornucopia que yo, y veo que le encaja la espada de mi antiguo compañero a Gordon.

Por un momento siento una sensación de dolor en el pecho, esa horrible mujer ha asesinado a Deo, a Gordon a Celia... Y no sé con cuántos más. Escucho su Grito de rabia, sé que me ha visto. Por su culpa me alegré de la muerte de otra persona y ahora sólo quedo yo. Siento un calambre en el abdomen por el esfuerzo que hago, pero estoy a unos pasos de la entrada de la Cornucopia. Veo el rostro de los tributos pasar por mi mente y estoy por atravesar la delgada abertura que me salvará, cuando algo me jala del pie y me tira al suelo.

Volteó mi cuerpo y ahí está Gurges con una mirada de ira. Me agarra con su brazo derecho ensangrentado mientras aprieta los dientes.

—¡Te asesinaré maldita! —Me grita con rabia.

Alza la espada de Deo y me preparo para morir, pero en este primer golpe el arma choca con los bordes de la entrada y sólo me lástima la parte izquierda de mi tórax. Al ver esto siento el dolor, la tristeza, el miedo y la ira que me ha causado esta mujer desde el inicio de los juegos y con el más grande desprecio, especialmente por darle muerte a la persona más especial que he conocido y por sus insultos y burlas hacia mí le grito:

—¡Salvación por Mí, Perra!

Le lanzo el cuchillo y la daga, ambas se encajan en su cuerpo y pateo su horrible rostro con toda mi fuerza e ira; lo que causa que me suelte y quede totalmente fuera de la Cornucopia cuando aprieto el gran botón rojo.

Suena nuevamente un gong y escucho los gritos de desesperación de Gurges al otro lado, acompañados por gruñidos de diferentes criaturas. Al poco tiempo algo impacta varias veces seguidas contra la antes entrada de la Cornucopia.

Todo queda en silencio, excepto por mi respiración y me doy cuenta del gran dolor que causa la lesión que tengo en mi tórax. De improviso escucho fuertes trompetas y una voz decir:

—Damas y Caballeros, con mucho entusiasmo y alegría les presento a la ganadora de los Septuagésimos Segundo Juegos Del Hambre, ¡Aurora Roblee! Tributo del Distrito Siete.

La Cornucopia se divide en Dos partes, justo por la mitad y poco a poco veo el aerodeslizador sobre mí, volando en un cielo que comienza a iluminarse. Escucho el rugido de la multitud acompañado de alegres trompetas que me hacen pensar que esto es un sueño más. Una escalera cae y al sujetarme de ella quedo paralizada. Al salir de la Cornucopia, admiro gracias a los rayos de sol la Arena. He quedado en una posición que me permite ver el cuerpo de Gordon. Es extraño que lo piense pero, creo que después de todo también lo extrañaré… verlo me hace pensar que se encuentra dormido, que en cualquier momento se levantará a hacer uno de sus incómodos chistes.

El llegar al Aerodeslizador le digo adiós, aliviada, a la arena para siempre; aunque lo que viví ahí no me preparó para lo que enseguida me ocurriría.

* * *

_¡Feliz año nuevo¡ espero que se la pasaran de maravilla con sus seres queridos._

_Por lo mismo de las festividades no había podido subir otro capítulo. Éste es el final de los juegos, pero no de la historia de Aurora. No se preocupen, que no faltan muchos capítulos. Quiero mantener el fic dentro la historia original de Collins, además hay que atar ciertos cabos sueltos._

_El Próximo capítulo es "Las 23 Muertes" en el que pasarán varias cosas interesantes. Espero que continúen el Fic hasta el Final._

_Nuevamente gracias por continuar leyéndolo : )._

**_P.S.:_**

**_¡Lo Siento Vale, Kimiko y Angelita! ¡No Me maten por Favor! *Se esconde debajo de su cama*_**


	25. Metamorfosis

Capítulo 25: Metamorfosis.

* * *

Despierto un poco aturdida en una camilla en un cuarto Blanco, solo con una mesa con un pequeño arreglo de flores y un radio que emite un show de radio; muy seguramente me encuentro en un hospital. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió después de tener la espantosa Arena frente a mis ojos.

Veo mis manos; las noto suaves y más regordetas. Aun no creo que haya ganado, y súbitamente pienso con alegría que por fin volveré a ver a mi familia ¿Qué habrán dicho cuando me vieron ganar? Seguro tuvieron el primer respiro desde que me separé de ellos.

El comentarista de radio dice que pasarán el éxito número uno del Capitolio, justo para aquellos enamorados.

Comienza la melodía, suave y pegajosa, justo como un vals. Me quedo sentada en la camilla, y comienzo a escuchar la letra. Habla sobre cómo la mirada de una persona cautivó a alguien y que desde entonces creyó en el amor. Me siento extrañamente cautivada, estas canciones raramente llegan a ser escuchadas por gente de los Distritos. Continúo escuchando la canción y menciona que todas las noches en sus sueños bailan juntos, solo ellos dos; sin nadie que los separe.

Sólo hay una persona a la que mantengo en mi mente durante la balada, Deo. Cada palabra parece hacérmelo recordar, y diversas emociones surgen en mí.

La canción termina hablando sobre cómo la acompaña incluso en sus pesadillas y que al despertar toda pena se olvida al volver a mirarse en sus ojos.

Súbitamente un par de enfermeros, vestidos de blanco completamente exceptuando por su cinturón y un par de guantes color negro, entran a la habitación. Uno, alto y de cabello negro, se me acerca sujetando un plato de plata con la manzana más roja que he visto en mi vida.

—Aquí tiene la vencedora de los Septuagésimos Segundos Juegos de Hambre —Se inclina de una forma elegante frente a mí, con una impecable sonrisa.

No digo nada, tal vez mi mirada de extrañeza es suficiente para comunicarle mis dudas. No tomo la manzana de la bandeja; dirijo mi mirada al segundo hombre, que es muy alto y bien parecido; pero no parece querer comunicarse de alguna manera conmigo.

—No te preocupes por él, es de pocas palabras —Vuelve a llamar mi atención amablemente el sujeto de la manzana — Me llamo Feránn.

No le dirijo ninguna palabra en especial, en mi opinión es demasiado amable para ser un enfermero del Capitolio… De hecho creo que es demasiado amable para ser del Capitolio.

—Bien… Veo que eres también de pocas palabras —Agarra mi mano sutilmente —Nos han encargado cuidarte y preguntarte si quisieras sacar a relucir esa parte de ti que se encuentra dentro.

Lo miro fijamente a sus ojos negros, no creo haber entendido su pregunta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás… hay un fondo dedicado a los ganadores de los Juegos, para mejorarlos.

— ¿Mejorarnos? —Quito mi mano rápidamente de la suya y comienzo a pensar en cosas que no me atrevo a decir.

Entra un tercer hombre, esta vez de ojos rasgados, con una máquina.

— ¿Ya despertó? Eso fue inusualmente rápido — Dice el recién llegado.

Parece que ninguno de los otros dos le contesta. Por lo que Feránn continúa hablándome:

—Sólo para que le agraden más al público —Hace una expresión que casi me hace pensar que me coquetea —Serás como las estrellas del Capitolio y seguramente amada y envidiada.

—Yo me encuentro bien como soy… gracias —Respondo con incomodidad.

El hombre alto ahora se dirige hacia un costado de mi cama preparando una jeringa y me comienzo a asustar.

—No te preocupes —Toma mi mano nuevamente para tranquilizarme — A todos les gusta cuando terminamos el trabajo.

Entre ambos me agarran y doy un grito ahogado. Mientras forcejeo siento un piquete en mi brazo y todo se pone borroso, pero no me quedo completamente dormida; aun los escucho hablar.

Aunque no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dicen, en unos momentos siento un fuerte y rápido dolor de cabeza y todo se pone negro.

Despierto súbitamente en un lugar a campo abierto, acostada sobre una mesa de piedra. El cielo es el más azul que he visto, al igual que el pasto bajo mis pies. No hay árboles ni nada más que pasto en el suelo.

Camino por unos minutos más confundida que nunca, incluso creo que he muerto.

Un enorme laberinto hecho de arbustos se levanta frente a mí. Es oscuro, pero no siento miedo, hasta que noto que alguien me observa. Volteo a ver al ser y me doy cuenta que soy yo, pero ésta "copia" tiene el cabello recogido.

La otra Aurora corre al laberinto y se interna, no puedo evitar gritarle sobre quién es. Me adentro yo también y exploro el laberinto hasta que se hace de noche. Me comienzo a preocupar, hasta que finalmente encuentro un espejo; pero, aunque es igual que yo, la que se encuentra ahí no es mi reflejo.

Me acerco con cautela y pongo mi mano sobre el espejo, ella lo hace segundos después y al juntar nuestras manos una enorme fractura aparece súbitamente haciéndome gritar.

Despierto de súbito, sola; en una nueva habitación blanca. Respiro profunda y rápidamente, y al levantarme noto que mi busto es más grande, lo cual me causa un espanto. Veo en una esquina un espejo de cuerpo completo y corro a verme en él.

Aunque sutiles, aprecio los cambios inmediatamente; me han operado el busto, mi nariz, mis labios se han hinchado e incluso estoy más acinturada. Por unos segundos casi lloro, pero mis lágrimas no logran salir al darme cuenta de que en verdad me veo mejor.

Volteo a ver mi rostro confundida y recuerdo el extraño sueño… Me hace dudar sobre lo que pienso de mi cuerpo ahora mismo.

No hay ruido alguno y pienso en salir del cuarto, por alguna razón no siento pánico ni miedo.

Abro la puerta y noto una alfombra morada bajo mis pies, salgo a un pasillo en dónde pasan algunas enfermeras de un lado a otro; aunque a nadie parece importarle que yo salga. Al final del pasillo veo una pequeña sala gris, con alguien con un atuendo verde muy llamativo y me dirijo a ella. Me sorprendo al ver que ahí se encuentra Alculeo.

—¡Aurora! —Grita mi estilista sin inhibiciones.

—¿Alculeo? —Digo sorprendida y avanzo hacia él.

Se acerca, me da un amplio abrazo y no puede evitar notar mis nuevos… atributos.

—Realmente eres afortunada ¡muchos soñamos con una transformación así de completa! —abre inusualmente la boca en forma de sorpresa. —¡Valieron la pena las cuatro horas que tuve que esperarte aquí!

Me comienza a contar sobre todas las emociones que sintió, junto con cada detalle de lo que veía.

Justo cuando comenzó a contarme de su idea para la siguiente entrevista (que sorprendentemente es hoy), de un elevador no muy lejano a la sala salen varios hombres vestidos con un traje negro; rodeando a una mujer muy alta, con un peinado alto y castaño. Lleva un enorme abrigo de piel, blanco, sobre un vestido negro corto y, al acercarse un poco más a mí, puedo notar que a pesar de tener arrugas, se ve fresca y elegante.

— ¡Ivy! — Grita mi estilista súbitamente — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Así que tú eres la joven a la que quieren que le dé estilo… — Dice la mujer con una voz muy pedante —Bien, no hay mucho tiempo, la entrevista es dentro de nueve horas.

—Disculpa, cómo verás… Aurora ya tiene un estilista —comienza ofendido Alculeo —Soy yo.

—Oh sí, el hombre obeso de los arbustos —La mujer ni siquiera le dirige la mirada —Tu trabajo ha terminado, puedes marcharte. Llévense a la chica.

Los Hombres de traje me toman de los brazos hacia el pasillo por el que acabo de salir.

—¡Alculeo! — lo llamo.

—¡Aurora! — Responde y luego se dirige a la mujer — ¡Le diré a todo el Capitolio lo que estás haciendo! Y Cuando todos se enteren y le exijan a Séneca que me vuelvan a hacer Estilista de Aurora no tendrá opción; Aunque es su primer año, ¡A estas alturas ya sabemos que no aguanta la presión pública!

—Si logras hacer todo eso antes de nueve horas y todavía lograr escoger un atuendo y peinados adecuados, avísame. —Contesta la cínica mujer

—Te advierto Ivy, que si no te retractas ¡Renunciaré! —Grita mi ex-estilista amenazante.

—Alculeo —Suspira la mujer — ambos sabemos no renunciarías ni aunque tu vida estuviera en riesgo —dice mientras me sigue por el pasillo, a un cuarto contiguo del que salí.

Aun pensando en Alculeo y dudosa de lo que sucede, entramos a un cuarto con varios espejos y muebles que seguramente traen ropa en su interior.

—Mi nombre es Ivy Vanderfeller —Se presenta mientras busca un vestido entre los armarios. —Soy la estilista más famosa del Capitolio y sólo visto a gente con poder.

—Si sólo viste a gente con poder ¿Por qué me vestirá a mí? —Pregunto enojada, esta mujer me comienza a desesperar.

—Snow personalmente me lo ha pedido —Da una ligera pausa —Le debía un favor y me ha dicho que necesita cambiarte a algo que maraville al público. Punto, Zip, El Fin; de ahora en adelante no quiero que me distraigas.

Pasamos un par de horas buscando el vestido correcto, yo no hago ningún sonido pero debo admitir que con cada vestido que pasaba me sentía la chica más hermosa del mundo, hasta que llegamos al último. Ivy no me dejó medírmelo, entonces me dejó con el sujeto que me peinará.

Éste no dijo mucho tampoco, no es que yo le quisiera hablar pero así me hubiera distraído de pensar en lo que diré cuando me pregunten por Deo…

Faltan por lo menos tres horas cuando Ivy llega de nuevo, haciendo que le abran la puerta, por suerte ya han terminado de arreglar mi cabello, parece una versión sumamente mejorada del que me habían hecho en el desfile de carruajes; es ahora totalmente negro y liso, pero unos brillos realmente llamativos y grandes le dan una elegancia increíble.

El sujeto me dijo que mi cabello esta peinado estilo "Pouf", haciendo un volumen muy curioso en la parte superior de mi cabeza, y había mezclado extensiones y cabello para que todo se viera más abundante. Sólo mi ojo izquierdo queda descubierto, me dijo que es porque se había vuelto mi peinado ícono.

Mi peinado es muy pesado, pero con cada mirada que me doy en el espejo, me lleno de felicidad.

—Aquí está el vestido perfecto para ti —Ivy menciona una vez que me han terminado de peinar —Es sencillo, pero atrevido; quien se atreva a criticarlo será porque no sabe nada de Glamour.

Me ayuda a ponérmelo, ya que es algo ajustado. Es un vestido strapless con cuello de corazón, de un color oscuro, pero no totalmente negro, tampoco llega a ser gris. Me llega más alto que media pierna y termina en una forma muy curiosa, haciendo mi cadera más grande de los lados; lo suficiente como para hacer saber que no es mi verdadera cadera.

Los zapatos que me dieron son muy altos y blancos, sin embargo carecen de tacón; sólo la parte frontal tiene una plataforma y, aunque me da miedo caminar con ellos, resulta que son muy cómodos. Los Zapatos son del mismo color que una simple pero gran pulsera que también me han proporcionado para mi muñeca izquierda.

El último detalle que vi en el vestido fue un símbolo "I", cuando le pregunté a Ivy sobre esto me llamó ignorante… y después me dijo que era el símbolo de su empresa.

Ya cuando todo esta listo, el estilista que arregló mi cabello coloca un enorme tocado con forma de una Mariposa Monarca en la parte superior derecha de mi frente.

Aunque me lo esperaba, me sorprendí del producto final de tantas horas y esfuerzo. Podía ver a una estrella del Capitolio frente a mí: el maquillaje, el vestido, el peinado… ¡incluso las operaciones me agradaron! Será difícil volverme a ver en un espejo y no sentirme así.

Subimos a una Limusina para ir al Capitolio, estar en un Auto lujoso es una experiencia divertida si no se dirige uno a una muerte a sangre fría.

Por las ventanas ennegrecidas veo los enormes edificios de concreto, puedo apreciar a la gente feliz… No puedo creer que así sean las vidas cotidianas de estas personas. Hay enormes edificios, gente bailando, divirtiéndose, jugando con el agua de las fuentes, en los parques, niños riendo, parejas enamoradas, incluso familias con mascotas de colores… pareciera que en el Capitolio uno puede vivir feliz para siempre.

Llegamos al estadio en dónde se hará la entrevista, hay gente ya esperando y gritando mi nombre, sin embargo, no logran verme ya que entramos por un túnel subterráneo. Al subir esperamos una media hora y me confirman que todo está listo para iniciar con el espectáculo.

Ivy me dice que me pare en las X amarillas al salir a escena y haga poses "Feroces", que le fascinará al público.

Camino de improviso a la salida para salir al escenario y comienzan los gritos y risas de la multitud. Por alguna razón no siento nervios como en la entrevista anterior… de hecho una gran felicidad y confianza emana de mí ser. Pongo mi mejor sonrisa y avanzo acompañada de vítores de la multitud hasta las marcas amarillas.

Dos enormes alas de mariposa monarca salen de mi espalda en un rápido movimiento, la gente grita aún más fuerte de emoción y súbitamente poso de la mejor forma que se me ocurre, nunca borrando la sonrisa; bajo una lluvia de confeti. Me muevo por las siguientes dos marcas hasta llegar a mi asiento, en cada marca vuelven a aparecer las alas revoloteando.

El Estadio está lleno de Cámaras, unas dirigidas hacia mí, otras al público y otras más a Caesar. La más grande de todas, detrás de nosotros, será la que reproduzca los videos.

Justo al sentarme, me llama la atención una chica pelirroja que está frente a mí, entre la multitud; la observo por un par de segundos, me resulta familiar. Su rostro cambia de felicidad a sorpresa… Si no fuera por tanto maquillaje, diría que es Giselle.

Caesar, tan alegre como siempre me da un beso en la mejilla y me dice:

—¡Vaya ahora realmente te has transformado! —El público vuelve a gritar; al verlos, siento que veo un torbellino de colores, intento encontrar de nuevo a la chica pero no la vuelvo a ver.

Caesar comienza a felicitarme por mi asombrosa participación en los juegos, me pregunta sobre cómo me siento respecto a eso y menciona varias ocasiones que se han vuelto "Clásicos de Aurora". Yo sin inhibiciones bromeo un poco con él sobre las locuras que son esos clásicos.

Pasan la cosecha de mi distrito, dónde nadie parece tener una idea de quién es Aurora Roblee, a lo que Caesar agrega de la ironía de que ahora soy famosa por todo Panem.

Sigue la parte de los carruajes, conmigo sólo saludando, pero me sorprendo cuando me enfocan al sonrojarme.

—Aurora ¿Por qué ese rubor? —Me pregunta el entrevistador acompañado del rugido del público — ¿Alguien en especial?

Sé de quién habla, y recuerdo bien por qué me sonrojé, pero decido decir que fue por la emoción de estar frente a las cámaras y al Capitolio. Parece ser obvio que miento ya que Caesar no parece creerme.

Después de varias risas y pasar la escena de la entrevista y remarcando que mi apodo pasó a ser el de "La Mariposa del 7" a "La Mortaliposa" (haciéndome sentir un poco incómoda por lo que eso implica) Caesar dice:

—Bien Aurora, en un punto le dijiste a Gordon que tenías una idea de cada contrincante porque ya habías hablado con todos ¿Eso es verdad?

—Bueno, no les hablé literalmente a todos, pero tenía una idea de quiénes eran. —Le contesto mientras muevo mi cabello con mi mano.

—¡Porque es hora de la pequeña recapitulación de cómo perdieron los demás tributos!

Al gritar esto al cielo, el Capitolio hace más ruido que nunca; incluso lanzan fuegos artificiales. Yo paso un poco de saliva, no recordaba esta parte… pero todo eso ya pasó, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, únicamente voltear a la enorme pantalla.

* * *

_¡En minutos Subo el Próximo Capítulo y contesto Reviews! Este Capítulo iba a ser "Las 23 Muertes" pero si lo ponía todo completo salían más de 21 hojas en Word… así que dividiré en tres lo que tenía planeado, los siguiente Capítulos sí tratarán principalmente de los otros tributos._

_¡Gracias por los Reviews y por seguir mi Fanfic!_


	26. Lugares 24 - 16

Capítulo 26: Lugares 24 – 16

* * *

— El Baño de sangre es uno de los momentos favoritos del Capitolio — Comienza Caesar — ¿Recuerdas quiénes perdieron ese día, Aurora?

—Sí — digo, y al ver que no hay respuesta de Caesar, continúo — Fueron Iulian, Rala, Lily y Peach.

Me siento extraña al decir sus nombres, como si no tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

—Bien, ¡Veamos a los cuatro primeros caídos en los Septuagésimos Segundos Juegos del Hambre!

La piel se me pone de gallina a ver a Deo de una forma que no recordaba. Lo veo de cuerpo completo, erguido totalmente derecho en su plataforma. Sin rasguños y sin hambre…

* * *

**Lily – Distrito 12 – Lugar: 24**

La cuenta regresiva comienza y volteo a ver a mi alrededor, a mi lado izquierdo tengo a ese profesional alto del que Peach me advirtió… espero que éste no nos traicione. No veo a mi amiga por ninguna parte y comienzo a sentir nervios; Haymitch me dijo que corriera al bosque, pero cuando llegue ahí ¿qué haré?

Faltan diez segundos y tampoco encuentro a Chip, espero que tampoco muera…

No quiero que mis hermanos vean cómo muero… pero soy la mayor, me puedo cuidar ¡Les enseñaré que nada es imposible!

El Bong me saca de mi mente y doy una vuelta para esconderme en el bosque. La inclinación me impide acelerar adecuadamente, pero me agarro de los árboles para apoyarme. Alguien me jala una trenza de mi cabello y me hace girar hacia él, veo su rostro orgulloso y escucho un grito detrás, pero me golpea la cara varias veces hasta siento un dolor insoportable en mi estómago.

* * *

**Iulian – Distrito 1 – Lugar: 23**

Sé que esta bola de idiotas se unirá contra mí, pero por lo menos sé que Rala está de mi parte incondicionalmente y confío en él. Primero debo de asesinar al otro profesional, seguido de las mujeres. Faltan treinta segundos y localizo fácilmente una lanza; no es lo mejor, pero me ayudará contra cualquiera que se acerque a mí.

Faltan diez segundos y veo que la perra del tres tiene su mirada en el arco, la debo de terminar en cuanto pueda para no darle oportunidad.

Suena el Bong y salgo corriendo hacia la lanza, al agarrarla súbitamente veo a la tributo de piel oscura a unos pasos de mí; pero no me derriba se sigue corriendo de largo. Pero al instante varios tributos se sujetan sobre mí y me tiran al suelo.

—¡Imbéciles! —rujo de ira para asesinar a uno.

Recibo varias puñaladas en mi espalda

—Ra… —Me quedo inmóvil.

* * *

**Peach – Distrito 11 – Lugar: 22**

Suena el Bong y me lanzo corriendo contra Rala, vi cómo observaba a Lily; sé que nos traicionará. Mientras corro pienso en que viva o muera esta acción manifestará a mi distrito mi necesidad porque cuiden a los niños del orfanato, sé que les prometí regresar con ellos, pero tal vez esto les ayude más de lo que yo podré hacerlo.

Paso de un lado a otro la Cornucopia al máximo de mi velocidad; veo algunos rostros sorprendidos pero sólo debo de llegar a…

Veo cómo Rala corre hacia Lily con un cuchillo y grito de terror ¡No puede ser posible!

Al llegar con ambos me subo a la espalda del profesional y logro ver el rostro ensangrentado de la niña. Lo golpeo lo más que puedo pero de un movimiento súbito me tira al suelo, me patea mientras veo el cuerpo de Lily y me encaja la espada en mi pecho.

* * *

**Rala – Distrito 3 – Lugar: 21**

Saco mi ensangrentada espada del cuerpo sin vida de la tonta del Once y volteo para ver el baño de sangre que seguramente habrá a mis espaldas ¿Alianza? ¡Qué tontería! Seguro Iulian…

—¡No! —Grito desesperado al ver que cinco tributos apuñalan a Iulian en el suelo.

Corro en su ayuda pero una flecha me atraviesa el cuello y caigo en la maleza. Aun intentándolo alcanzar e impedir que él muera, mi cuerpo cae secamente.

* * *

Me tiemblan un poco las piernas al ver la escena desde otra perspectiva, al parecer Rala traicionó la alianza desde el principio… siempre fiel a Iulian.

— El Capitolio tiene entendido que tú no sabías nada de esa alianza ¿Cierto? — Pregunta casi con lástima Caesar

Después de discutir un poco el tema y de rosar un poco el tema de Deo, Caesar me pide que me fije mejor en la grabación. Al hacerlo veo cómo Tussah me arroja uno de los cuchillos que ha agarrado, pero falla; después le lanza uno a Gis pero, gracias a Sig, lo esquiva.

Le digo a Caesar que ya lo tenía pensado, que yo ya había discutido el tema con Deo… Al decir su nombre el público reacciona de una forma diferente a la anterior.

—¡Todo a su tiempo! ¿Verdad Panem? — Caesar grita a Panem — Ahora, Veamos al siguiente tributo.

Chip aparece corriendo entre los árboles.

* * *

**Chip – Distrito 5 – Lugar: 20**

Me falta el aire, pero robarme esta pesada mochila me ha costado la alianza… si logro sobrevivir tal vez ellos mueran de hambre mientras yo como lo suficiente y me gane algunos patrocinadores.

Un precipicio me detiene pero aunque estoy cansado debo seguir corriendo. Escucho la risa de Mily detrás de mí.

Corro un poco más, por el sudor casi se me resbala la mochila ¿Por qué nadie asesina a esa ruidos?

Debo de resistir un poco más, sólo un…

La tributo de cabello negro y siniestro sale del bosque, le arrojo la mochila y doy media vuelta, pero me agarra de mi hombro y me apuñala varias veces con fuerza en mi torso. No puedo respirar y no puedo evitar mojar mis pantalones y solas salen lágrimas de mis ojos. Mi rostro choca contra el suelo y sé que me he roto la nariz, pero poco a poco el dolor y el miedo desaparecen.

* * *

El Público de Panem ruge nuevamente mientras me impacto del miedo que causo yo misma, hasta que Caesar me saca de mi ensimismamiento con una pregunta:

—¿Por qué decidiste acabar con Chip? ¿Cómo supiste que te harías popular con ese estilo de ataque?

Aunque no sé a cuál estilo de ataque se refiere, contesto que Johanna me aconsejó terminar con los que se me dificultaran más. Caesar ríe mientras que a la multitud parece darle ternura, no sé en qué estarán pensando.

Entonces seguimos platicando mientras pasan la muerte de otros tributos.

* * *

**Sig – Distrito 6 – Lugar: 19**

—Bien Bobo, ya puse las trampas. —dice Gis mientras se acicala.

—No me llames Bobo, en la escuela siempre fui mejor que tú.

—Te diré Bobo por toda la eternidad por haberte ofrecido como voluntario. —Gis parece un poco preocupada por esto.

—Gis, juntos hasta el final ¿Recuerdas? —Le digo con una sonrisa y agarro su dedo meñique con el mío.

Escuchamos súbitamente algo entre los arbustos y nos dirigimos a nuestro escondite detrás de un gran árbol, pero justo a la vuelta nos encontramos a la zorra del equipo más fuerte.

—Vaya vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí? —La voluptuosa tributo nos apunta con su espada y con una extraña sonrisa—Es hora de que ustedes sean los exterminados.

Un segundo antes de que blandee su arma en Gis, acumulo valor y la arrojo justo a una trampa, en la que queda colgada de cabeza. Ella hace un grito desesperado de ayuda y de los arbustos sale otro tributo con cara de sorpresa

—¡Paris! —Grita el chico con cabello rizado.

Agarro a Gis del brazo y doy una vuelta para escapar, pero unos ojos rasgados me lo impiden. Siento un dolor a lo largo mi cuello.

* * *

**Ross — Distrito 9 — Lugar: 18**

Mi propio estornudo me levanta y rápidamente decido huir de ese lugar. Nuevamente puede que lo haya arruinado, me imagino el rostro de mi padre con su típica mirada de decepción. Cuando gane esto me iré a mi mansión y le prohibiré pasar a ella…

Cuando bajo mi velocidad, recuerdo que Sam ha sido la única cosa en la que no me he equivocado, me entiende completamente y me apoya… Observo el suelo húmedo y recuerdo que con sólo oír su nombre mi sonrisa aparece… Supongo que el destino es cruel conmigo por sólo tener una relación de amistad pero…

Caigo secamente cuando el pico atraviesa mi frente.

* * *

**Corn — Distrito 11 — Lugar: 17**

Mientras descansamos me acerco a Paris para conversar más con ella, seguro que al Capitolio le gustaría un tipo de acción diferente. Sé que incomoda mi actitud a mi equipo, y sé que han de creer que soy un tonto por no saber que ella me utiliza pero ¿Cuántos patrocinadores puede hacerme ganar un buen show?

Intercambiemos piropos, de hecho creo que tenemos buena química y que todo va como los mejores árboles de Once…

Pierdo la vista con un ojo, y con el otro veo la cara asustada de Paris, mientras emite un grito y sale despavorida con los otros…

* * *

— ¡Aurora, tú escondida detrás del Segundo equipo más fuerte de los juegos y ellos sin notarlo, no tiene precio! — Dice Caesar.

Me limito a sonreír, ojalá también hubieran operado mi lengua para decir ocurrencias divertidas. Veo que me enfocan y apenas logro verme entre las sombras del bosque, creo que a vista del público sí parecía una contrincante feroz.

* * *

**Bren — Distrito 12 — Lugar: 16**

Mily no deja de hablar con ella misma y Dril no se puede calmar y dejar de pensar que cada rama que se rompe es un enemigo, realmente creo que hoy en la noche asesinaré a la profesional primero y después acabar con Dril no será problema… podría utilizar esa estrategia en cada equipo, realmente nadie me conoce.

La loca profesional dispara una flecha al bosque y todos nos exaltamos. Parece que vio algo… aunque también admite que pudo ser su imaginación y me encargo de repetírselo para que se convenza. Seguro que si no la mato hoy, ella terminará desquiciándose.

Vuelvo a mencionar que el otro equipo se ha ido para tranquilizzarlas y doy una mordida a mi carne. Es en verdad aburrido sentarse a ver el círculo vicioso Mily-Dril; Una dice algo y la otra comienza con la Paranoia… me hubiera ido con…

—¡Cuidado Bren! — Dril Grita señalando a algo detrás de mí.

Agarro lo más rápido posible mi Pico y volteo para defenderme, pero algo negro me encaja un cuchillo en mi espalda.

Caigo y veo pasar a la loca frente a mí, riéndose…y mientras mi visión se hace borrosa, deseo que Mily lastime severamente a la escoria que me hizo esto…

Siento un segundo dolor en mi columna y todo se apaga.


	27. Lugares 15 - 9

Capítulo 27: Lugares 15 – 9

* * *

—¡Pudiste haber muerto justo ahí! — Grita Caesar sorprendido — Un chico que te dobla en tamaño y tal vez te triplica en fuerza, una Profesional entrenada y una chica que percibía cada movimiento a su alrededor; eres increíble ¿No es cierto Panem?

Después del rugido del público, Caesar me dice que debo de seguir viendo; que está es uno de los momentos más insólitos de los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

**Dril — Distrito 9 — Lugar: 15**

Espero a Mily en el lugar dónde me dejó. Frente a mí veo el cuerpo de Bren y escucho cómo un aerodeslizador se acerca. Me alejo y unos minutos después baja la garra que se lleva los cuerpos de los tributos caídos

Me da pavor pensar en la probabilidad de que en algún momento me lleven a mí… Creo que de ahora en adelante seré más cuidadosa. Me abrazo a mí misma e intento relajarme con la tenue luz del sol.

Cada sonido que proviene del bosque me causa un sobre salto, por lo que decido agarrar el Pico que anteriormente era de Bren y la blandeo por unos momentos; es mucho más pesado de lo que creí.

—Dril ha empezado a practicar con un pico —Escucho la voz de mi compañera detrás de mí.

—¿Pudiste atrapar al tributo que asesinó a Bren? —Le pregunto aliviada de que haya regresado sana y salva.

—Mily le dio su merecido, pero luego perseguí a un pez más gordo —Dice con una sonrisa mientras mira su arco —Por desgracia ese sujeto se perdió de la vista de Mily… ¿Por qué no acompañaste a Mily?

Me sorprende su pregunta y aunque tartamudeo un poco le respondo:

—Te fuiste tan rápido que no se me ocurrió perseguirte…

—Mily se sentía un poco sola allá ¿Sabes? —Se comienza a acercar a mí, mientras menea una flecha con su mano.

—Lo siento, no soy tan rápida… En algún momento nos podíamos separar ¿No? —Doy un paso hacia atrás, comienzo a cambiar mi mente sobre su estabilidad emoconal.

—La abuela de Mily le decía que hay una forma en la que siempre puden estar los demás con nosotros… ¿Sabes cuál es?

—No… —le respondo, mirándola a su enorme sonrisa.

—Muriendo

Su tono irónico me hace caer en cuenta de lo que quiere hacer, pero al no poder usar rápidamente el Pico me encaja una flecha en la yugular.

Caigo al suelo y mientras intento detener la hemorragia con pánico; Mily se arrodilla cerca de mí y murmura algo que ya no logro entender.

* * *

Después de que el entrevistador me contara del miedo y emoción que a algunos Mily les causaba, sobre todo por hablar de ella misma en tercera persona, procede a Preguntarme por Gordon.

—Se honesta Aurora ¿Te agradaba Gordon? ¿Lo considerabas como un verdadero aliado?

Al ver su cara seria y al notar el profundo silencio del público me pongo un tanto nerviosa.

—Caesar, esas preguntas me las sigo haciendo yo el día de hoy.

Todos ríen, hasta que Caesar dice:

—Bien ¡Veamos esto!

* * *

**Paris — Distrito 8 — Lugar: 14**

—Les propongo algo Profesionales —Digo con el tono que uso para que los demás me den sus provisiones, siempre funciona —, matemos a este gordo inútil, es más, creo que no sería capaz de matar a alguien, menos a su estúpida compañera de distrito.

Sé que Omario será el primero en apoyarme; por más serio que sea, sé que le comienzo a gustar y ni Gurges ni Electra soportan al gordo, es obvio que no les importará asesinarlo por mí… ¡y esto me traerá patrocinadores!

Veo que el tonto da un paso hacia mí, con gusto le muestro a todos mi desprecio hacia él… seguro es el tributo más… Siento un dolor exagerado en mi nuca.

Comienzo a gritar, intentando levantarme de sus golpes y veo a mis compañeros.

—¡Omario! —Grito con dolor varias veces ¿Por qué no me ayuda?

Con cada golpe me siento más débil, pero siento un último golpe en mi cabeza que hace que todo se haga negro.

* * *

El video termina con Gordon diciendo "Esto le espera también a mi estúpida compañera de distrito."

Una parte del público abuchea, otra da gritos ahogados y otros más aplauden eufóricos.

—A muchos confundió Gordon cuando dijo esto —Comienza Caesar — ¡Pensaban que ya había dos maniáticos en la Arena!

—A mí también me sorprendió en ese instante —digo con tranquilidad —Pero luego confesó que lo había hecho para no parecer inútil a los demás.

—Y aunque no lo creas, en verdad le ayudó — Caesar hace un tono irónico.

Seguimos hablando de Gordon y de cómo hacía bromas entre sus propis compañeros, siendo Omario con el que más platicaba.

—El siguiente tributo perdedor es el tributo más traicionero de estos juegos —Comenta el entrevistador —Se ha ganado el apodo de "¡La Ra-Tussah!", todos odiaron cuando criticó nuestras pelucas ¿Cierto?

* * *

**Tussah — Distrito 8 — Lugar: 13**

Ya he de llevar un par de horas fingiendo dormir, mi nuevo aliado seguro no espera que lo asesine mientras duerme. Quiero ganar, en verdad que quiero y, como mi hermano dice, debo de traicionar a final de cuentas.

Estamos en un árbol alto, así que si no lo mato, aquí al caer seguro se rompe algo… Su idea de dormir en árboles me pareció tonta desde el principio.

Me doy el valor para asesinar pensando en lo que diré frente a la entrevista de clausura: Gritaré sobre las injusticias del Capitolio sobre los Distritos, no me importará morir ahí.

Saco uno de mis cuchillos con extremo cuidado, lo acomodo para apuñalar su abdomen y súbitamente me encaja él su daga en mi brazo; lo que me hace caer del árbol, pero me logro agarrar rápidamente de la rama. Quedo colgado con un solo brazo.

Me observa enojado con sus despreciables ojos verdes, no creo que me ayude a estas alturas, pero tampoco le suplicaré. Pienso rápidamente que si este es el fin, deberé de decir lo que pienso ahora mismo.

Me suelto de la rama para poder expresarme con claridad, para que no puedan censurarme; pero al caer mi cabeza choca fuertemente con un objeto.

* * *

Por un segundo tallo mis dedos como en la Arena y siento vergüenza. Justo de esa forma yo planee matar a Deo… es por eso que se sintió tan mal…

Los abucheos del Capitolio que son para Tussah, los siento como si fueran dirigidos hacia mí, pero nuevamente Caesar me fuerza a hablar.

—Uno de tus momentos con mayor acción fue cuando luchaste con la desesperada Gis ¿Cierto?

—Así es.

—Creo que todos los Distritos, exceptuando el 6 claro está, se aterraron cuando vieron explotar tu escondite ¿No te has preguntado qué pasó con la gemela?

Temo responder, pero creo que Caesar se da cuenta porque grita:

—¡Es hora de verlo!

* * *

**Gis — Distrito 6 — Lugar: 12**

No puedo borrar esa horrible imagen de mi mente...Sig… siendo decapitado…

Lo único que me distrae es el hambre, es tan insoportable que me he puesto a masticar raíces. Me he lastimado el brazo y al levantarlo me duele mucho… al igual que mi cabeza.

Últimamente sólo siento sueño y cansancio… me pregunto si así terminará. Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y jamás volver a abrirlos. Añoro aquellos días en los que no tenía otra preocupación más que cazar alimañas, pero lo que más extraño en el mundo es a Sig…

—Quisiera… que volvieras…—digo entre dientes y recargo mi cabeza en un tronco adyacente a mí y me doy cuenta de lo difícil que me es hablar.

Intento respirar, pero por alguna razón siento sueño como nunca. Cierro los ojos y me rindo ante el cansancio, tal vez para siempre.

* * *

—Otro de los momentos que nos pusieron las pelucas de punta, sobre todo a los diseñadores —comienza Caesar —fue cuando se enfrentaron tú y la bella Giselle.

—Yo no lo llamaría enfrentamiento.

—¡Eso está por verse! ¡Que corra la grabación!

* * *

**Giselle — Distrito 5 — Lugar: 11**

Veo un paracaídas acercarme hacia mí, no necesito nada en especial ¿Qué podrá ser?

Al abrirlo veo que son trampas, o por lo menos eso creo que son…

La alarma que he colocado alrededor de mi campamento suena y rápidamente tomo la ballesta que me enviaron hace tres noches y apunto asustada hacia el lugar del que provino el sonido.

—¡No te acerques, Te lo advierto! — chillo.

Creo que no he podido disimular el pánico, nunca he asesinado y hasta ahora pensaba que no tendría por qué hacerlo si todo seguía así... Veo una sombra moverse y disparo lo más rápido que puedo, espero haber acertado.

Comienza a temblar más fuerte que nunca y en poco tiempo veo los árboles de mi alrededor salir desprendidos de la tierra, junto con piedras y tierra. Al intentarme moverme un tronco impacta mi cabeza. Al recobrar la conciencia veo la Arena debajo de mí, escucho el cañón de mi muerte y cierro mis ojos.

* * *

A diferencia de las otras muertes, en esta no se puede apreciar claramente cómo murió Giselle, y puedo apreciar nuevamente lo rápido que el aerodeslizador llega nuevamente… ¿Será posible que…

Caesar me interrumpe cuándo me pregunta de mi familia, esto mientras pasa la muerte de otro tributo detrás de nosotros; me siento un poco mal porque no se discute a Omario hasta casi terminando el video.

* * *

**Omario — Distrito 2 — Lugar: 10**

Después de caminar en círculos sin sacar nada de provecho, llegamos a una zona especialmente buena para acampar. Gurges sigue intentando ser la líder y sobresalir de nuestra alianza; como siempre lo ha hecho en nuestro Distrito. Me pregunto cómo será si los dos llegamos al final de los juegos…

Gordon se acerca a mí para intentar hablar sobre cosas triviales, por cortesía yo le contesto pero creo que sabe que ya a nuestras compañeras les comienza a parecer una carga.

Me alejo para tomar un poco de agua de un pequeño lago, por lo menos así me quitaré a Gordon de encima. Mientras uso ambas manos para llevar el agua a mi boca, pienso en que no he dado una demostración de mis habilidades al Capitolio; La única vez que he terminado con un tributo fue cuando entre varios asesinamos al tipo rudo del Uno.

Bebo un poco del agua y recuerdo que lo mejor es tener una Lucha contra Linebeck, ese tipo parece un típico sujeto de Academia de profesionales, nada especial. Vuelvo a tomar más agua y pienso en lo orgullosa que estará Mayne al saber que entrenar con ella me hizo no sólo bueno, sino el mejor. Tomo por última vez del agua del charco y me dirijo con mi equipo.

Pasan unos minutos después de que comenzamos a armar el campamento y al poner algunas trampas noto un ligero dolor en el abdomen. Gordon sugiere que comamos pero no apetezco nada, al decirle esto se burla descaradamente de mi mal olor de boca… debería ser obvio que después de tantos días aquí encerrados no iba a oler a brisa fresca.

Ya todos estamos sentados, de lo cual me alegro porque creo que este día ha acabado conmigo. Gordon muerde una manzana vieja que había guardado, Gurges está alejada con espada en mano y Electra sólo está sentada cruzada de piernas. De repente un dolor agudo llega a mi estómago, abro los ojos y veo todo doble. Electra parece ser que se percata de mi malestar, pero antes de que cualquiera pueda hacer algo un ataque de tos me hace vomitar justo en las provisiones.

Veo que todos se levantan súbitamente y Gurges grita algo con furia, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice. Todo comienza a dar vueltas y me percato de que estoy sudando frío. Un nuevo dolor pero aún más fuerte surge dentro de mí, siento como mis fuerzas se desvanecen y me quedo inmóvil.

* * *

—Éste chico era muy popular con las chicas del Capitolio, y ciertamente cuando murió muchas decidieron olvidarse de él. Muchas se preguntan qué es lo que pensará su "persona especial ahora" — Bromea Caesar mientras la gente ríe, especialmente risas masculinas.

Eso me parece de muy mal gusto, pero algo me hace reprimir mi enojo.

—Otra de las tres parejas que se querían ver en Acción, además de los gemelos y la obvia —comienza Caesar haciéndome pensar en "La obvia" — es ¡Linebeck y Marietta! Veamos sus últimos momentos juntos.

* * *

**Linebeck — Distrito 4 — Lugar: 9**

Nos acomodamos para dormir, gracias a las medicinas del Capitolio el dolor en mi pierna izquierda desapareció y mi pierna derecha… por lo menos hemos detenido la hemorragia.

—No te preocupes Lin — Dice Marietta mientras acaricia con nervios su cabello —Seguro que el Capitolio tiene remedios para esto también…

Su sonrisa me hace pensar que debo tranquilizarme, pero sólo un poco; nunca he visto a un tributo mutilado ganar los juegos…

—Perdón por no poder regresar al campamento… —menciono entre dientes, más que mi pierna me duele mi orgullo —Si no hubiera insistido en una fogata no te hubiera pasado…

—Sabíamos que los juegos serían así —me interrumpe Marietta —, y al verte sé que me pudo ir peor.

Aunque sé que es broma, realmente me lástima ver mi cuerpo sin uno de sus miembros ¿Cómo lucharé ahora? Incluso si ahora mismo los demás Tributos murieran yo no podría poner una resistencia decente contra Marietta.

—Sabes, creo que si mañana voy por las trampas del campamento puedo ponerlas por…

Una rama rompiéndose a lo lejos nos alerta de que alguien se acerca. Marietta me dice que no haga ruido y me da la única lanza que pudimos recuperar cuando nos mutilaron. Me deja sólo entre la maleza, y escucho después de unos minutos que alguien hace ruido, tal vez muy descaradamente; me preocupa que sean las profesionales y el Gordo.

Escucho unos pasos a pocos metros de mí, debe de ser Marietta, a pesar de que tiene cientos de virtudes no es muy buena rastreando.

—¡Pssst! ¡Marieta! —Intento llamar su atención con un murmuro.

Escucho que los pasos se dirigen hacia mí, pero incrementan su velocidad rápidamente. Me comienzo a asustar un poco e intento poner la Lanza en una posición que me permita defenderme.

Una fuerte risa retumba detrás de mí y rápido me contorsiono para defenderme, pero una flecha impacta en mi pectoral derecho y me derriba, por lo que suelto la lanza. Logro ver a una tributo rubia, que se ríe sin contenerse. Me apunta otra flecha pero de improviso Marietta salta contra ella y caen al suelo. No logro ver lo que pasa, siento que el dolor cada vez incrementa. Saco la flecha de mi ser y al no poder alcanzar la lanza, me preparo con dificultad para atacar con la ensangrentada flecha que me hirió.

Un segundo después me percato de la lanza tirada en el piso, pero una chica la toma mientras corre. Veo una flecha salir volando de los arbustos, pero no impacta en ningún lugar. Un segundo después una chica se para frente a mí y me patea mi muñón lo cual causa que grite como nunca.

— ¡Linebeck! —Escucho a Marietta gritar a lo lejos y me doy cuenta de a quién tengo frente a mí.

Volteo con la flecha en mano hacia el rostro de mi atacante, pero lo único que veo es nuestra lanza, que un segundo después atraviesa mi corazón.

* * *

Caesar comenta que al ver esto Deo y yo pasamos a estar en los tres favoritos, y que hubieran querido verme luchar a mí contra la siguiente tributo, sobre todo después de nuestra plática, cuando Deo me salvó del Mutante… una plática que quisiera volver a tener.

* * *

_Hasta aquí los capítulos por ahora, mañana ó el Lunes subiré más. Espero les hayan gustado y les hayan dado una mejor idea de algunos tributos. Estamos apunto de finalizar el Fic y de que todo quede aclarado._

_¡Gracias a Todos por seguir mi Fic!_


	28. Lugares: 8 - 2

Capítulo 28: Lugares 8-2

* * *

**Celia — Distrito 10 — Lugar: 8**

Los últimos ocho. No puedo creer que llegara tan lejos. Me emociona la idea de regresar a los amplios campos de Diez. No sé si algún tributo ha muerto a causa de mis charcos envenenados gracias a las Coruncas; espero que mi estrategia sea lo suficientemente buena para ganarme algún patrocinador.

En éste rincón de la arena me siento protegida, por lo menos el risco que tengo detrás de mí me protege en esa dirección… pero comienzo a dudar si debería de salir huyendo de aquí.

Como un poco de lo que he logrado conseguir en la Arena, si uno busca puede encontrar más de lo que necesita. Comienzo a lamentar haberle hecho lo que le hice a Deo… pero es obvio que no podría contra él… Cual sea que sea su muerte, espero que sea rápida y sin dolor. Si regreso al Capitolio, no podré volver a ver a su hermano sin recordar lo que hice.

Comienza a atardecer, vierto otro poco de jugo de Corunca en el riachuelo y me propongo prepararme para dormir.

—A pesar de todo, esta vista es hermosa —digo, mientras contemplo el atardecer desde el risco.

— Sí, lo es — Una voz suena inesperadamente detrás de mí.

Asustada volteo rápidamente y agarro el pequeño trinche que agarré el primer día y me pongo en una posición similar a la que adoptábamos para atrapar a las cabras más violentas.

Veo que son las dos profesionales y el chico gordo. La profesional uniceja lanza una sonrisa rápida y corre hacia mí.

Me dispongo a enterrarle mi arma pero más rápido de lo que puedo reaccionar, esquiva mi ataque y me encaja su espada en mi estómago. Grito del dolor, pero ella no deja de empujarme hasta que llegamos a la orilla del risco; me quedo sin fuerza pero sigo gritando e intentando quitar su espada, causándome daños en las manos. Por un segundo veo sus ojos azules y sé lo que hará a continuación.

Saca su espada de mi torso y me patea fuertemente hacia el vacío. Por un instante recuerdo mi distrito y a mi familia mientras caigo. De repente el cielo rojizo, al que admiraba hace unos minutos, junto con todo lo demás se vuelve negro.

* * *

El Público vuelve a aplaudir y mi sentimiento de remordimiento por verla morir me llega súbitamente.

—Estamos por llegar al Clímax de los juegos ¿Sabes a cuál nos referimos Aurora?

—No —Me he bloqueado después de ver a Celia caer a la barranca.

Una enorme fotografía de una Mily muy glamurosa (Probablemente tomada durante la entrevista) aparece en todas las pantallas. Sé qué parte es.

* * *

**Mily — Distrito 3 — Lugar: 7**

—Las nubes grises y el viento torrencial le agradan a Mily

—A mí igual —Contesta Dril, detrás de mí. — ¡Mira Mily! ¡La Chica que asesinó a Bren!

Una silueta negra se encuentra parada a campo abierto, sola y vulnerable. Decidimos ir, seguro esto se pone interesante.

Parece que la pequeña niña no se da cuenta de que nos dirigimos hacia ella ¡Qué tonta! Pero qué podía esperar de aquella que no pudo matar a alguien dormido, seguro ha decidido dejarse asesinar. Si hubiera tenido el arco cuando los vi ahora no estuviera ninguno con vida.

Nos causa mucha gracia a todas su ineptitud de la tonta, pero cuando dice "Confío en Deo" no podemos evitar reír.

— ¡Hipócrita! — Damos un grito que la altera, ¡Qué divertido!

Dice el nombre de Mily con tanta vulnerabilidad que sentimos que será tan fácil como aplastar a una verdadera mariposa… Bichos asquerosos.

— Dril y Mily te vieron intentar matar al tributo del Diez — Nos dirigimos hacia ella, ni siquiera Dril parece tenerle miedo; ¡Será divertido exterminarla!— Y es patético que no lo hayas podido asesinar ¡Ambos son débiles e inútiles!

Me grita que es más patético hablar con gente imaginaria, lo cual me confirma lo desquiciada que está. Planeo decírselo mientras le clavo mi Lanza, pero un fuerte ruido sale del otro extremo; todas volteamos y vemos a un tributo montándolo con dificultad.

—¡Aléjate Aurora! ¡Yo la asesinaré! — Grita el tipo.

Dril chilla que debemos de tener cuidado, pero Mily quiere ver que ese tonto lo intente. Preparo mi lanza y grito:

— ¡Mily te matará!

Se siente dulcemente cómo atraviesa la carne nuestra arma, tanto, que no nos damos cuenta cuando impactamos. El animal gime de verdadero dolor y no escuchamos a la escoria que lo montaba, lo cual nos llena de tanto placer que lanzamos una carcajada. Dril nos pregunta si nos encontramos bien, pero no la logramos ver; estúpido polvo.

— ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo asesinamos! — Tremendas carcajadas arroja Mily.

— ¡Lo sé! — digo.

— ¡Mily tu cuerpo! — Grita Dril, quién ha salido sin un rasguño. — ¡Tus Piernas y tu brazo! Están…

— No importa, cualquier medicina cura las heridas; como dice la abuela.

— Además, las lágrimas de la tonta serán una buena anestesia — Dice Mily, poniendo un buen punto —, hasta que Dril mate a esa tributo.

Hay un extraño movimiento en mi pecho y veo que es una larga espada retirándose. Lo vemos levantarse, al tipo que la tonta no asesinó aquella noche; pero lo que más me impacta es que se acerca a ella y no la asesina, no le clava su espada… Por primera vez me siento confundida.

— ¡Ella te intentó asesinar Estúpido! — Grita Mily, seguro ahora si la mata.

El tributo se detiene súbitamente y nos voltea a ver, luego a la tonta y después de vuelta a Mily.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? — Nos pregunta, es más estúpido de lo que creímos.

— La otra noche Mily la vió, estaba a punto de clavarte su patético cuchillo — Digo, expresando la gracia que me da que no se haya percatado de esto— ¡Si hubiera contenido Mily su risa ahora mismo estarías muerto!

Una discusión comienza entre ellos y alcanzo a escuchar que confiaba en ella… ¡Lo hubiera asesinado la idiota! Sólo Dril parece no disfrutar esto, pero no nos importa.

La chica comienza a perseguirlo gritando su nombre, patético; si pudiera levantarme ahora mismo iría hacia ella y le encajaría mi lanza, seguido de arrojarla contra el otro tributo.

Escucho sus llamados desvanecer y le digo a Dril que los persiga; que ahora están más distraídos que nunca. Pero Dril se rehúsa, parece que la escena la ha entristecido.

Veo a la tributo regresar, y me comienzo a reír por sus penurias. Ella sólo se limita a voltear a verme, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de intentar asesinar a Mily.

Pasa el tiempo y nos peleamos con Dril por no intentar conseguir patrocinadores, ni por tratar de matar a los otros tributos.

—Miren es la loca — Escucho que un tipo dice por mi derecha.

—¡Salgan de ahí y vengan a jugar con Mily!

Veo que son la fea, el gordo y otra. Se acercan sin cuidado alguno hacia mí. Dril parece asustarse.

—Di tus últimas palabras —Dice secamente la Fea.

—Asesíname — Mily dice sarcásticamente.

Se acerca con su espada y antes de que pudiera hacerme algo, utilizamos la Lanza contra su brazo. La fea se aleja furiosa, qué tonta ha de haber quedado ante el capitolio. Continúo riéndome hasta que la otra tributo se acerca a mí, pero al intentar usar nuestra lanza ella la esquiva y encaja en la yugular de Mily su espada. Me intento reír, pero lo único que logro escuchar es un lamento de Dril, que se desvanece.

* * *

La escena tiene un enfoque especial en mí, mientras le grito Deo que no se vaya… que no me deje. En un zoom a su rostro puedo ver lo enojado que está, y a su rostro totalmente diferente de que se apreció al inicio de los juegos; en la Cornucopia.

Escucho cómo la gente murmura incluso me parece captar abucheos… supongo que son lanzados hacia Mily.

—Bien Panem, el Tributo que muere a continuación lo guardaremos para ¡El final de ésta entrevista!

Como un golpe en mi pecho, la sensación de ver la muerte de Deo me causa un tipo de bochorno muy extraño; junto con un ligero mareo ¿Podré resistir ver lo que Gurges le hizo?

—El rápido video que veremos a continuación es el último baño de sangre — dice Caesar con un tono más serio —No te mentiremos Aurora, la Favorita de Muchos en este punto era Electra

Caesar ríe junto con el público y luego me dice que no me sienta mal, que en Panem querían ver mi desempeño en contra de Gordon y las profesionales.

Comienza el video y en cada Pantalla salen los rostros de Marietta, Electra, Gurges y Gordon.

* * *

**Marietta — Distrito 1 — Lugar: 5**

Los pocos minutos que faltan para el segundo baño de sangre los ocupo en pensar en lo cerca de regresar a mi Distrito como una ganadora… jamás creí que llegaría tan lejos, incluso siendo una profesional… Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Linebeck estuviera aquí, conmigo… Me decido que lo mejor será el pensar en mi familia, como apoyo emocional.

Nunca resalté en arquería, pero un arco en esta situación es el arma más útil que se puede pedir. Tengo entendido que es el único, por lo que nadie más me podrá atacar a una distancia larga.

Me encantaría asesinar a la chica que encontramos frente al lago, si hubiera sabido que me causaría tanto dolor jamás le hubiera dirigido una palabra….

Veo a las dos profesionales faltantes avanzar hacia la Cornucopia y un pensamiento rápido pasa por mi mente: si esa alianza está ahí cuando se abra la Cornucopia, no nos permitirán entrar a los demás. Nos tendríamos que enfrentar a... Cuando el escalofrío pasa por mi espalda prefiero no pensar en los horribles mutantes.

—¡Salgan de ahí cobardes! —Grita la profesional del Dos —¡Dejen de Jugar al Escondite!

Preparo mi flecha, si ella quiere que el juego termine así será. No sé a cuál dispararle, pero apunto mi flecha a la Tributo que creo que es más veloz.

Disparo, pero fallo. Acabo de revelar mi posición y ahora la profesional de ojos rasgados corre hacia mí. Me comienzo a desesperar, los árboles no me dejan apreciar bien el blanco.

Disparo otra flecha que vuelve a fallar, pero una tercera logra dar en el su brazo; pero no la detiene. Disparo una dirigida a su cabeza pero vuelvo a fallar.

Me arriesgo a salir del bosque y disparo, que da en el mismo brazo. Doy unos pasos en lateral y de improviso me elevo por los aires, en una red. Veo que ahora se acerca lentamente hacia mí, intento preparar inútilmente mi arco y la veo a los ojos; todo se queda en silencio cuando me encaja varias veces su espada en mi cuerpo y en cada movimiento grito y temo por el siguiente; hasta que mis alaridos pierden su fuerza, al igual que yo.

* * *

**Electra — Distrito 4 — Lugar: 4**

* * *

Ha caído en una de las trampas que puse anteriormente. Parece intentar preparar su arco pero es inútil. Le clavo varias veces mi espada, intentando ser lo más certera posible.

Cuando su cuerpo yace sin vida, me alejo un poco y en mi mente pasa la idea de que al fin podré ser una vencedora, como Meghan; todo el trabajo que he hecho todos estos años, entrenar, mentalizarme, ofrecerme como voluntaria… al fin rendirán frutos, y demostraré que soy igual de buena que mi hermana.

Por un segundo pienso en los tributos faltantes y al escuchar los pasos de Gurges avanzando hacia mí me doy cuenta de una cosa y es que soy su única amenaza.

Intento blandir mi espada en su cuerpo, pero antes de que la logre herir su enorme espada se hunde en mi tórax; mientras caigo de rodillas para finalmente morir en el suelo, pienso en el único concejo que mi entrenador me dio: Distraerse con pequeñeces puede ser mortal.

* * *

**Gordon — Distrito 7 — Lugar: 3**

* * *

El gong de la Arena me hace reaccionar después de la impresión de ver a Electra morir y automáticamente corro, si llego a la puerta ganaré sin necesidad de luchar contra alguien más; pobre de Aurora, pero desde un principio supe que así sería.

Veo que Gurges se da cuenta inmediatamente de lo que intento hacer y en un salto veloz me impide pasar. La intento Golpear con mi mazo pero su espada le sirve de protección contra mis ataques. Decido dar un golpe bajo con toda mi fuerza, creo que logro pegarle pero en ese mismo instante siento que me perforan el estómago y caigo al suelo en seco, mi asesina se aleja corriendo y creo ver pasar a Aurora, si tan sólo le hubiera dicho…

* * *

Al ver a Gordon luchar por última vez, recuerdo todo lo que hicimos desde que nos conocimos al ser seleccionados. Como rápidas imágenes pasan los recuerdos de él corriendo en círculos alrededor de Joan, cuando hablamos por primera vez con Johanna, nuestro desfile, sus chistes de los otros tributos y la vez que nos divertimos comiendo y disfrazándonos un día antes de la Arena…

Siento cómo las lágrimas quieren salir, y en un movimiento rápido tallo mis ojos. Realmente no quiero que vean que en verdad apreciaba a Gordon… apenas yo me he enterado de ese pequeño sentimiento.

Vuelvo a mis casillas cuando me doy cuenta de que sigue mi "escena triunfal", como dice Caesar.

* * *

**Gurges — Distrito 2 — Lugar: 2**

Cuando el gordo cae al piso escucho pasar a la última tributo, entonces doy un grito de furia para anunciar que su tiempo se acabó. Corro detrás de ella sin importarme el dolor en mi rodilla. Corro ignorando cualquier cosa, si las dos entramos a la Cornucopia la asesinaré en un segundo.

Al tenerla cerca de mí, salto para asesinarla y le grito con toda mi energía:

—¡Te asesinaré maldita!

La he agarrado de los pies justo a la entrada de la Cornucopia he intento dar el golpe final con mi nueva espada, y aunque no alcanza a entrar por el tamaño de la puerta, le alcanzo a dar en su torso. Vuelvo a alzar rápidamente mi arma para matarla definitivamente cuando la tributo dice:

—¡Salvación por Mí, Perra!

Me lanza dos cuchillos que me hacen soltarla, y al intentar volverla a agarrar me da una patada en el rostro que me saca de la Cornucopia. En un segundo me levanto para entrar, pero la puerta se cierra frente a mí. Parecen siglos cuando de improviso suena el gong. Me imagino las bestias que el Capitolio soltará en la Arena y logro escuchar gruñidos de criaturas viniendo hacia mí en la oscuridad. Por unos momentos recuerdo cómo asesinaron a ese tributo, lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida.

Grito sin parar porque me deje entrar, pero no hay respuesta; entonces algo jadea detrás de mí y me aplasta y azota varias veces contra la puerta de metal. Al tercer golpe no siento ya mi cuerpo, pero por mi mente pasa la horrible y asquerosa risa de los profesionales de mi distrito, una vez más burlándose de mí.

* * *

Después de apreciar cómo muere Gurges, la asesina de Deo; veo mi rostro en las cámaras, sorprendido y pálido, aun con miedo. El público real aplaude cuando me nombran ganadora.

Después de hablar sobre cómo me sentí al ganar, Caesar me toma de la mano y me dice:

—Hay un tema que no hemos tocado… El chico del Distrito Diez ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Dentro de mí sé que todo Panem sabe el nombre del chico que montó a un mutante, lo cuál me causa un gran enojo; decido contestar tranquilamente.

—Deo.

Mencionar su nombre causa un dolor incómodo dentro de mí. Respiro hondo y me doy cuenta de que ya no tengo la sonrisa que tenía al inicio de la entrevista. La vuelvo a poner con dificultad.

—¿Él era importante para ti? ¿Era pura estrategia?

Volteo a ver al silencioso público, después nuevamente a Caesar.

—Él hubiera sido mi primera opción para que fuera el ganador de los juegos.

La entrevista continúa, y comienzan a pasar escenas de Deo. Lo puedo ver en su cosecha, en el desfile, la entrevista. Cada imagen me hace querer volver al día en que nos separamos, hacerlo quedarse conmigo de alguna forma. Y por un segundo pienso que ni siquiera verme como me veo ahora podría remplazar lo que he llegado a sentir por Deo.

Al final de las escenas Caesar menciona que es hora de ver a Deo por última vez, lo que hace que mi aliento se detenga.

* * *

**Deo — Distrito 10 — Lugar: 6**

* * *

El sonido de mis pasos es el único ruido que alcanzo a percibir, el frío del alba y las gotas de rocío me rodean. Me sigo preguntando si habré hecho lo correcto al dejar a Aurora. Ella confesó que había intentado asesinarme mientras dormía… justo como el tributo con el que estuve aliado anteriormente.

Volteo a ver los primeros rayos de sol, todo se ve tan tranquilo. Hay cierta confusión en mi interior, es como si algo me dijera desesperadamente que la perdonara pero por alguna razón siento que al hacerlo traicionaría a Sue… Y cuando Aurora no pudo decir por qué podría confiar en ella ¿Será por lo que creo que es? ¿Seré un estúpido por creer que "eso" no puede pasar en los Juegos del Hambre?

El dolor de mi pierna se desvanece y aunque mi brazo continúa molestándome, no creo que haya perdido las posibilidades de Ganar.

Me recargo en un árbol para descansar un poco y observo cómo comienza a iluminarse la parte sin hierbas que está a unos metros de distancia.

Si quiero ganar en algún momento tendré que verla morir… La simple idea hace que se me haga un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué me sigo preocupando por ella, si admitió que me intentó matar mientras dormía?

Pienso en su rostro, en su cabello y en la sensibilidad en su mirada; Súbitamente siento el deseo de protegerla… creo incluso percibir que un extraño sentimiento surge en mi estómago, lo que me hace llevar mi mano hasta él. Levanto la mirada para ver una vez más el amanecer y antes de convencerme de lo que siento, escucho unas pesadas pisadas.

Entre los arbustos a mi derecha, entrecierro los ojos y logro ver un mutante. Pero no es igual que los otros, éste es de tonalidades rojizas.

¿Debería de acercarme? No hace ruidos espantosos como los de color café ni tampoco parece querer moverse; es como si un caballo estuviera listo para ser montado.

Otro ruido proveniente de la frontera de la pequeña isla de vegetación llama mi atención.

Es la uniceja, sé que es una profesional… Parece extra cuidadosa, buscando algo… o a alguien.

¿Es posible que el Capitolio me haya enviado este mutante a mí? Si fuera tarde en el día no me confiaría, pero apenas está amaneciendo.

Parece tan manso como cualquier equino, incluso puede que montándolo destruya a las profesionales que faltan, y a Gordon, y a… Muerdo mi labio nuevamente, sin importarme el dolor.

Decido pensar en mi hermano y en Sue, si no termino con esto jamás los podré volver a ver.

Avanzo hacia el mutante mientras la Profesional sigue a una distancia sensata. A casi un metro de distancia doy un paso atrás y preparo mi espada, pero piso una rama que causa que el mutante voltee a verme.

Sostengo la respiración esperando lo peor, pero el animal no se mueve; sólo se queda mirándome, lo que me hace pensar que puedo montarlo.

Me acerco a éste sin tanta cautela, pero aun con mi arma en mano. Toco su piel, es tan áspera que parece una lija. El mutante continúa observándome.

Lo decido montar de una vez, sentándome en él lo más suave posible. Pero al aplicar presión con las piernas el mutante corre frenéticamente, sin yo poderlo controlar; incluso grita como los demás monstruos.

Lo intento controlar, pero parece que éste es más difícil que el primero que monté.

Salimos de la vegetación e intenta tirarme, se mueve más fuerte que cualquier otro animal que haya montado antes. Al no poder tener el control sobre él, intento clavarle mi espada; pero ésta sale volando y la pierdo de vista.

En segundos caigo y escucho un grito que jamás había escuchado antes, pero familiar, uno de una joven.

Trato de huir pero el mutante me comienza a atacar, caen sus patas sobre mi cuerpo y escucho crujidos acompañados de dolor; no puedo evitar gritar y soltar algunas lágrimas.

Mientras me arrastra y muerde, busco mi espada. En un intento por encontrarla, a pesar de que tierra y sangre entran en mis ojos, veo a la profesional petrificada observando la escena.

Giro un poco la cabeza y localizo mi arma a un metro de mí, justo hacia el sol. Estiro mi brazo con dificultad, mientras siento como si mi lado izquierdo estuviera destrozado.

La logro tocar con las yemas de mis dedos, pero un duro impacto en mi cabeza me hace tumbarme completamente en el suelo ensangrentado. Apenas siento algunos golpes que el mutante sigue asestando en mi cuerpo pero aun puedo observar el amanecer, y aunque también percibo mis lágrimas caer, lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no poder volverla a ver...

* * *

Cuando Deo cae del mutante me esfuerzo por no retirar la mirada y comienzo a temblar. Veo cómo lo golpea y le destroza el Cuerpo. Ésta vez no puedo evitar soltar lágrimas que me hacen voltear la cara al público. Veo que todos lo abuchean.

Mi respiración comienza a acelerarse y miles de pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza, poco a poco partiéndome en pedazos. Al escuchar los gritos del mutante siento como si mis propios gritos sonaran en mi cabeza. Recuerdo lo que le hice con odio a Gurges, pensando que ella fue la asesina de Deo.

Veo uno de los televisores y por primera vez noto el verdadero cambio que he dado. ¿Salir con una sonrisa al escenario y mantenerla mientras veo morir a los tributos que llegué a conocer? ¿Operarme completamente y sentirme más feliz que nunca?

El recuerdo de mí, pensando en que la gente del Capitolio prefiere un vestido a una caminata por el bosque me llega de súbito. En un segundo llevo mi mano a la mariposa que está en mi cabello y la arranco mientras grito:

— ¡Yo no soy esto!

Pero antes de que el público pudiera verme y escucharme, una enorme cortina roja cae frente a mí y varios Agentes de la Paz pasan por mí y me llevan a la fuerza tras bambalinas.

Escucho cómo Caesar muy alegre dice que para finalizar la entrevista escucharán a una nueva y exitosa banda Capitolina. Escucho la canción que me había gustado en el hospital, ésta se desvanece mientras me llevan a lo profundo del estadio.

_¡Hasta aquí la segunda entrevista! Espero que les haya gustado y aclarado algunas cosas. Creo que ya sólo falta un capítulo para terminar. ¡Lo súbiré pronto!_


	29. Despertar

Capítulo 29: Despertar

* * *

Los Agentes de la Paz me tienen inmovilizada, en segundos veo cómo el enfermero Feránn aparece de la oscuridad y me inyecta una sustancia en mi brazo izquierdo.

—¡Les advertí que era muy pronto! —Dice enojado. —¿Y así quieren que vaya con Aurelius?

—Cállate y haz tu trabajo

Estas últimas palabras de un agente de la paz se desvanecen en las penumbras rápidamente.

Tengo una rápida visión de mí en el Piso del Distrito Siete de vuelta en el edificio de entrenamiento, me encuentro sola. Busco por todos los cuartos a alguien que me pueda decir lo que sucede, hasta que tropiezo y caigo sobre un sillón blanco de la sala de espera.

Lentamente abro los ojos con mucha dificultad. Estoy sentada aun con la ropa de la entrevista en otro sillón, no es el de nuestro piso en el edificio de entrenamiento. Noto inmediatamente que no me puedo mover, ni siquiera hablar.

El cuarto está parcialmente iluminado, sólo unas cuantas lámparas emiten una luz amarillenta, no hay ninguna ventana. Frente al sillón donde me encuentro sentada hay una gran cama, con cortinas rojas sobre ella; y un poco más allá de ésta hay una puerta que lleva a una habitación bien iluminada de la que provienen ciertos ruidos.

Espero varios minutos sin poder voltear, ni siquiera con la desesperación que tengo. Lo único que puedo mover son mis ojos. De súbito, un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello largo y nariz respingada sale de la habitación iluminada con una bata.

Mira fijamente hacia mi dirección, y al percatarse de que estoy consiente dice muy alegremente:

—¡Por fin la ganadora de los 72 Juegos del Hambre ha despertado!

Comienza a acercarse a mí con un paso lento, él sigue sonriendo.

—Sabes… No te mentiré —Comienza a decir mientras se sienta en el sillón, a un lado de mí —Fuiste uno de los tributos que atrapó mi mirada desde el comienzo.

Al no poder contestarle el hombre continúa:

—¿Por qué tan callada Aurora? —Ríe en burla y agarra mi cara con su fría y pálida mano, comienzo a asustarme — ¡Claro! ¡Falta que me presente!

El hombre acerca su rostro a mi paralizado cuerpo y dice:

—Mi nombre es Aurelius —Puedo sentir su respiración en mi oído —, siempre aparto a los ganadores para mí; si me agradan los "inicio" con gusto.

Sus siguientes movimientos me hacen querer gritar, y conforme sigue pasando su mano por mi cuerpo intento levantarme y correr; pero no puedo moverme, estoy totalmente petrificada.

—Mis amigos se encargaron de inmovilizarte temporalmente —Dice el hombre mientras besa mi cuello —Vimos que te sales fácil de control en la entrevista, y por el dinero que pagué espero que te comportes.

En este punto me arroja a la cama y siento cómo mi cuerpo parece no tener fuerza, parece como si sólo fuera una muñeca.

Los siguientes minutos me hacen sentir como si estuviera en un hoyo completamente negro, profundo en un abismo. Sólo miro hacia arriba, mientras él se divierte. Me siento terrible porque ni siquiera puedo soltar lágrimas o voltear la mirada a otro lado. Intento pensar en otra cosa, pero pensar en mi Distrito o en mi familia me hace sentirme aun peor.

Cuando Aurelius termina y se aleja de mí dice de una forma que me destruye:

—Si te hubieras comportado todo habría sido mejor para los dos… En el teléfono verás un botón rojo, púlsalo para que vengan por ti y te lleven al siguiente lugar.

Lo pierdo de vista y escucho cómo se arregla y abre una puerta para retirarse.

—No puedo irme sin decírtelo Aurora —escucho cómo se detiene antes de salir de la habitación —Ésta ha sido la peor noche Post-Juegos que he tenido con un tributo.

El hombre se retira sin decir más.

Pasa el tiempo y por fin puedo sentir mis lágrimas caer. Después de unos minutos más puedo mover con dificultad mis extremidades y rompo en un ruidoso llanto, sintiendo asco de mí misma y estoy tan deprimida que ahora mismo podría arrojarme por una ventana si la hubiera.

Sigo sentada de piernas y brazos cruzados, llorando; cuando un par de chicas avox entran a la habitación. Ninguna parece voltear a verme, simplemente comienzan a ordenar las imperfecciones del cuarto.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a lo que creo que es el baño, no me importa que me vean, ni me importa lo que piensen; sigo perdida en mis pensamientos de lo que ocurrió.

Sé que pasan muchas horas cuando al fin estoy lista, me dirijo al teléfono de la habitación; que ya se encuentra arreglada, parece como si nada hubiera pasado aquí.

Vuelvo a esperar por horas, sentada en el sillón en el que desperté; pero nada parece pasar por mi mente, sólo veo perpleja la cama en la que sucedió.

Unos agentes de la paz llegan después de varios minutos, y me agarran fuertemente de los brazos. Pasamos por el corredor de un hotel, luego por unas escaleras de emergencia hasta un estacionamiento subterráneo grisáceo. Por primera vez veo la luz del sol nuevamente, pasando por unos tragaluces y me doy cuenta de que apenas está amaneciendo. Me meten sin cuidado a un auto negro muy largo sin decir nada.

Salimos del edificio, siento como si no me importara a dónde me llevan.

Veo nuevamente al Capitolio por la ventana del Auto, mi perspectiva de él ha cambiado. Ahora percibo un tipo de rencor muy sombrío en mí. Veo a la gente, tan pretenciosa por las calles. Usando las telas del Distrito Ocho, Presumiendo sus Joyas del Distrito Uno y sentados en asientos del Distrito Siete… Simplemente gozando de nuestro trabajo, nuestro sufrimiento…

Cuando me asqueo de todos los ciudadanos y edificios del Capitolio volteo a ver al chofer. Él sabe lo que pasa aquí, él sabe lo que me han hecho y a muchos de los tributos ganadores.

Parece percatarse de mi mirada, ya que me observa por su retrovisor.

—¿Qué pasa mariposa? —se burla —¿Te gustó revolotear con Aurelius?

Lo sigo mirando fijamente, y por un segundo me imagino a mí clavándole un cuchillo en su horrible cara.

—Espero que vayas cambiando tu fría y poco excitante actitud —Dice descaradamente —Tienes otras dos citas antes de tu partida a tu lastimoso Distrito.

Cuando me dice de mis otras dos "Citas" vuelve en mi la depresión, pero esta vez fusionada con odio, ésta vez no me dejaré sedar tan fácil.

Cuando llegamos al edificio de mi siguiente "Cita", otros agentes de la Paz me llevan nuevamente del brazo hasta una habitación en el tercer piso de la estructura. Yo no opongo ninguna resistencia, comienzo a creer que de nada sirve resistirme…

Los Agentes de la Paz me dejan de nuevo sola, y mientras se retiran uno pregunta si no deberían sedarme; el otro le contesta que les han exigido no drogarme esta vez.

Me preparo para volver a sufrir lo que pasé el día de ayer, cuando de una habitación contigua sale Johanna.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero si el palillo ha regresado con vida!

Me sorprendo al ver que es mi mentora, y por un segundo me sobresalta el pensar el por qué he venido con ella.

—No te emociones, no he pagado para rebajarme y abusarte como los asnos del Capitolio.

Johanna se acerca a mí, parece más musculosa que antes. En ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

—¡¿Tú lo sabías?! —Le grito sin ningún tipo de miedo — ¡¿Tú sabías que esto le pasa a los Ganadores?¡

—Sí —Johanna no tarda en contestarme.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! —vuelvo a gritar.

—Oye, no uses ese tono conmigo —me regaña mi mentora — ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te hubiera dicho que esto probablemente te sucedería al ganar?

Me quedo callada, intentando buscar un argumento; hasta que digo:

—No sabes lo horrible que esto es… —comienzo a llorar, mientras las palabras salen por mi boca.

Johanna me lanza una mirada de furia y se acerca a mí de una forma que la hace ver más imponente.

—¡No me digas que no lo sé! ¿Eres tan tonta para olvidar que los mentores somos antiguos ganadores?

Aunque tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por un segundo logro ver dolor en sus ojos.

—¿A ti… también te hicieron esto? —Creo saber la respuesta.

—Sí… —Johanna baja la mirada por primera vez —Pero todo terminó cuando no dejé de rehusarme.

—Entonces eso es todo lo que debo de hacer —Siento las esperanzas volver a mí —Si me rehúso seré libre de nuevo y…

— ¿Crees qué es tan fácil descerebrada? —Dice esto con una risotada —Para "Ser Libre" de nuevo hay que pagar un precio, uno que no todos están dispuestos a pagar.

—Un… ¿Precio?

—Sí, verás, o te dejas mangonear —Johanna hace una pausa — o el Capitolio se asegura de arrebatarte lo que más quieres.

—No entiendo…

—O eres una Prostituta del Capitolio o Matan a tus seres queridos —Grita de con furia Johanna —Sólo tienes esas dos opciones.

Mi corazón se detiene cuando me doy cuenta de lo que Johanna me dice, y de lo que ha hecho.

—¿Tu Familia…?

—Mi Familia fue asesinada por El Capitolio cuando me quise rehusar —Parece costarle un poco de trabajo admitirlo —A Snow le convenía más sacar el dinero de mí para su provecho, que mantener a una familia en un pobre Distrito; aunque no es barato asesinar a una familia sin causar conmoción en un Distrito.

— ¡Pero debe de haber otra solución!

—No la hay, de hecho por esta razón puse todo mi esfuerzo en que Gordon ganara —Johanna vuelve a mirarme fijamente —, en que se completara el plan.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué plan?

—Se suponía que al Final ustedes dos fueran los últimos tributos vivos, como te dije —Johanna vuelve a dar una pausa — pero lo que no te mencionamos es que Gordon te asesinaría, era lo más probable.

—¡Yo sabía que eso era lo que Gordon intentaría! Era obvio

—Lo que no sabes, genio, es que Gordon te diría en secreto lo que les pasa a los tributos ganadores.

—¿Gordon lo sabía? —Me siento traicionada por él.

—Se lo mencioné un día antes de que partieran, pero el insistió en que sería mejor decírtelo si llegaban al final de los juegos. Supuso correctamente que si sabías todo esto no te esforzarías y morirías más fácilmente.

—Entonces me usaron… justo como el Capitolio. —En este momento me quiero ir de la habitación.

—Escucha, si Gordon hubiera ganado no hubieran abusado de él —Dice Johanna enojada e insultada por lo que dije —Al Capitolio le gustan los tributos esbeltos y un poco agraciados, él hubiera vivido en Siete sin problema alguno luego de los juegos, incluso la profesional uniceja hubiera vivido feliz en su Distrito; tú por otra parte estás pasando esto.

Ninguna de las dos habla, y tiene razón… Justo hace unas horas pensé en querer morir, porque esto es horrible, y ahora me entero que si no lo hago mi familia morirá… y yo daría todo por mi familia.

—Debe de haber otra forma —Digo, casi para mí misma —Uno no puede vivir así…

—No te sientas tan mal, No eres tan popular entre los pervertidos del Capitolio —Comienza Johanna en lo que creo que es un intento por animarme —Odair tuvo que posponer su regreso a su Distrito dos semanas por lo codiciado que era; tú sólo has tenido a un comprador; que me imagino que fue la escoria de Aurelius, ya que él siempre quiere ser el primero en "probar" a los ganadores.

—Eso es terrible… —Le digo, pensando en que es cierto que hay gente que sufre más de lo que yo estoy sufriendo —Me dijeron que todavía tenía otra cita…

—Parece ser que a Snow no se le hizo este año —Johanna lanza una sonrisa irónica —y eso que este año se esforzaron en tu transformación.

Pasamos otros minutos en silencio, cuándo le decido preguntar a Johanna cómo decidió a rehusarse a ser una marioneta del Capitolio.

—Cuando vieron que era fácil de manipular y a un costo más bajo que el de otros —comienza a recordar Johanna seriamente —, empezaron a solicitarme más, hasta que gané la suficiente fuerza para negarme totalmente; lo que causó que asesinaran a mi familia.

El sólo hecho de pensar en que eso me suceda a mí hace que escalofríos pasen por mi cuerpo, creo que justo en este momento veo a Johanna con otros ojos.

—Está en tu decisión si continúas viviendo así o tomas la otra decisión. Pero elijas lo que elijas, debes estar segura de qué es lo que quieres.

—No puedo creer que todo esto sólo sea por dinero…

—Palo de escoba, todas las decisiones que se toman aquí giran alrededor del dinero y la opinión de Panem —Johanna se acerca entonces más a mí —. Como lo que pasó con tu querido compañerito.

Me quedo perpleja al escuchar lo que dijo, ¿Está hablando de Deo?

—Tú eras una de las Favoritas a ganar los juegos, cuándo él te dejó pidiendo su perdón Todo el Capitolio se puso en su contra —En ese momento recuerdo los abucheos del público durante la entrevista —. Séneca no pudo resistirse a darle al público una de las "mejores" muertes de los juegos, sobre todo a manos de un mutante; cuándo el chico demostró poder "dominar" a una creación del Capitolio, supongo que los debió de enfurecer.

Imágenes borrosas del recuerdo de la grabación de la muerte de Deo recorren mi mente. Me encojo al pensar que siempre fue mi culpa su muerte. Si no lo hubiera intentado asesinar mientras dormía… Si no le hubiera permitido montar al mutante… Si tan sólo yo me hubiera mostrado más fuerte en su partida…

—Es hora de que te deje ir —Dice Johanna ignorando mis pensamientos, supongo que no sabe lo que sentía por Deo —. Aunque gasté mucho para estresarme contigo sólo pude alcanzar a comprar una hora contigo… ¡Y pensar que mis contactos dicen que estás devaluada!

Johanna aprieta el botón rojo de un teléfono en la pared y procede a darme dos palmadas en la espalda. Por alguna razón, creo que ese gesto lleva mucho significado consigo; sobretodo viniendo de mi mentora.

Los Agentes de la paz esta vez llegan rápido, me toman nuevamente de los brazos y me llevan a la puerta.

—Johanna… —Digo antes de salir, siento que quisiera decir algo más.

—Largo de Aquí Palo de escoba —Dice mi mentora con una sonrisa —Nos vemos en la Villa de los Ganadores.

Antes de que cierren la puerta la veo por última vez; sé que ella también me ve de diferente forma.

De nuevo en el auto, ignoro los comentarios tontos del conductor hasta que se calla completamente. Éste viaje lo ocupo para pensar en mi decisión. ¿Arriesgaré a mi familia por mí? Por supuesto que no… daría todo por mi familia. Sigo pensando en qué es lo que debo de hacer. Vivir de esta forma no es vida para mí, si mis padres se enteraran estarían decepcionados y les afectaría demasiado el saber que me usan de esta forma.

La depresión regresa al no ver opción. Todo parece ahora tan inútil… como si en verdad hubiera sido mi destino morir en la Arena y que Gordon o Gurges debieron de haber ganado… Me pregunto una y otra vez si vale la pena vivir así.

Llegamos a otro edificio y cuando los nuevos agentes encargados de escoltarme me intentan bajar bruscamente, una nueva opción pasa por mi mente como un rayo.

Me dejo cargar sin forcejeos. Llegamos al cuarto más rápido que las otras veces. Cuando tocan la puerta de la habitación vuelvo a considerar mi tercera opción.

Un hombre muy gordo y viejo abre la puerta, parece muy feliz de verme.

—¿La han sedado? —Pregunta el nuevo cliente.

Antes de que me seden digo —No es necesario, me gustaría intentarlo de esta forma.

El hombre parece satisfecho, pero aun así pide a los agentes que esperen justo fuera del cuarto.

Me pasa al centro de su elegante habitación y comienzo a reconsiderar mis opciones

—Me alegro que decidieras comportarte, Soy Dento Tradonn —Dice el hombre mientras se acerca a mí. Al sentir su mano una sensación de repudio y enojo recorre mis venas —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan seria?

No le contesto y comienzo a observar lo que hay en la habitación. Veo en una mesa varios platillos de carnes y postres.

—Creo que sé lo que te alegrará Aurora —Se separa de mí, yo aprovecho esto para acercarme a la mesa que está lista para sentarse a comer.

El Hombre enciende un enorme radio de mármol con adornos dorados.

—Me encantaría que comiéramos un poco… antes de… —A pesar de sonar seria y no poder completar la frase, el hombre accede rápidamente de muy buena manera.

Dento engulle la comida, me parece asqueroso todo su ser.

— ¿Quisiera que le de comer en la boca señor Tradonn? —Pregunto, intentando sonar seductora.

—Veo que eres muy pícara —Dice aun con un enorme trozo de carne en la boca —Ven, siéntate en mis piernas.

Sigo repasando en mi cabeza la opción que elegiré para poder ser libre sin lastimar a mi familia. Sin pensar mucho en el asunto, me siento en las piernas del hombre y parto un pedazo de carne de su plato. Por un segundo dudo lo que estoy a punto de hacer cuando comienza la canción, éxito del Capitolio, que me recuerda a Deo y todo lo que nos han hecho sufrir.

Le doy al hombre el pedazo de carne y al momento de ver que pasa por su garganta concentro toda mi energía y odio contra el Capitolio en mi mano y le clavo el cuchillo en la yugular.

El Hombre grita desesperadamente, pero yo sigo clavándolo y retorciéndolo por todo lo que nos han hecho, a tanta gente.

Súbitamente escucho un cañón sonar, caigo al suelo secamente de la lujosa habitación y siento un dolor en mi abdomen. Llevo mi mano al lugar de donde procede ese dolor y siento muy húmeda esa parte; al ver mi mano la noto llena de sangre, pero no me importa, esto es lo que finalmente he decidido.

Observo con dificultad como cargan al hombre gordo los agentes de la paz apurados pidiendo ayuda, todo acompañado de la melodía que más me gusta en el mundo. Vuelvo a escuchar la letra sobre cómo la mirada de sus ojos pueden tranquilizarla después de cualquier pesadilla… Por un momento cierro mis ojos y creo que puedo ver a Deo, como nunca antes lo he visto; me ha estado esperando todo este tiempo.

La música continúa.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y noto que mi mirada se hace cada vez más borrosa, sé lo que sigue a continuación; lanzo al mundo una última mirada, imploro en mi mente que mis seres queridos vivan una larga y próspera vida y deseo que el sufrimiento que causa el Capitolio se termine para siempre...

Pero ahora lo único que deberé de hacer, y me alegro de ello, es dormir.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura! Espero que les haya gustado y que en algún momento alguna emoción les haya sacado._

_Como nota adicional debo de decir que la canción que me hace pensar en este Fanfic (Y que me ayudó a inspirarme en varias partes; cómo en la separación de Deo y Aurora) fue la de "Pas De Delux" de Tchaikovski; además de la de "Sleeping Beauty Waltz" de el mismo autor, que me inspiró para la "Canción éxito del Capitolio"._

_Un agradecimiento especial a **alefinnie**, a **Kimiko Haruki**, a **Florezz-hime**, a **Angelita**, a **I'm Vale** y a todos los que siguieron mi Fanfic y me apoyaron con Reviews (Porque un review siempre te empuja para terminar una historia :D)_

_¡Recuerden siempre ser leales a ustedes mismos! :)_


End file.
